New Beginning
by The Night Hunter
Summary: It's a surprise how one sentence can change a person. Ron Stoppable was just as suprised. See how he began the journey to find himslef and his place in the world. RONGO fic, because there are way too little of those. Set post ,,Stop Team Go" episode.
1. Chapter 1

_"_normal speaking"

'Thoughts'

_Dr. Drakken's Carrabin la_i_r_

"Ron, push the self-destruct button, and I will go deal with Shego!" Kim Possible, teenage cheerleader/Hero yelled.

"Got it KP" Ron Stoppable clumsy sidekick saluted with a goofy smile. Kim nodded and went to fight with Shego. The raven haired woman lit her plasma empowered fists and leaped forward burying the princess under her flurry of ferocious punches.

"This time I will win Kimberly Ann Possible!" Drakken yelled "You and your buffoon won't stop me! My new mega enhanced weather machine disruptor will give me absolute power over the weather!" The deranged mad scientist ranted.

"Oh come on you so ripped that off from me!" Ron yelled ducking under a sloppy slash of one of Drakken's henchmen."Can't you be little more original?"

"Silence you buffoon! I will be as much original as I want after I conquer the world HAHAHA!" he laughed manically. Ron sighed and started to dash towards the big red button. He avoided the henchmen attack with ease. The over-weighted and undertrained men weren't much of a problem. He thanked God silently for Drakken being such a cheapskate when it comes to henchmen. He was just about to reach the button when one on them managed to get a lucky shot on him. The man stumbled and swung his stick hitting Ron in the face, sending him flying back. He tumbled backwards and rolled few meters. Unfortunately for him he landed right in Kim's path making her loss her balance and fall on Ron.

"Well well princess I didn't know that you liked that buffoon that much?" Shego laughed as she was accompanied by Drakken's henchmen. Kim's eyes narrowed in anger as she turned her sight towards Ron.

"Ron…." She growled. Seeing her expression he gulped. Recently a small tension stared to build between them, mostly over Kim's new boyfriend; Josh Mankey. They already had few arguments about him.

In Ron's opinions the 'Pretty Boy' was totally unsuitable for her. Then she accused him of 'Jelling' and being petty. To further add oil to the fire Josh himself made it very clear that he didn't approve of their friendship. So now Team Possible was facing a mild crisis.

"Why do you have to be such a loser?" The auburn teen spat. Suddenly the whole base fell quiet, as a few gasp could be heard from the crowd of henchmen. Drakken's jaw was hanging loosely while Shego was looking at the pair with shock. None of them could believe what they just heard, but no more than Ron.

"What?" He asked weakly as Kim just shook her head.

"I said why do you have to be such a loser? You were supposed to distract them but even this seems too much for you to handle, even worse you constantly get in my way!" She seethed.

….

_Ron's P.O.V_

It hurts, it really, reeeallly hurts. I felt tears swelling in my eyes. Normally I can take any insult from anyone, but when your closest friend that you've known since pre-k calls you a loser it really hurts.

"I'm starting to think that Josh was right about you" I looked at her incredulously. I really hated that Monkey bastard. From the first day he started dating Kim he constantly scorned and ridiculed me. Every time I brought this matter to Kim, she replied that he just need to know me better or that I should just ignored it because it was really important for her. And I endured it for her like every wound I get from a mission. I could really do everything for my best friend and hearing such words from her really cut me deeply.

"But…" I tried to argue.

"No buts, Ron I tolerated your poor performance for a long time but now you starting to become a hindrance to me and making Team possible look bad."

A Hindrance It took all of my will power to not cry. How can she be so cruel to me? Wasn't I there for her every time she felt bad or had problems? To console her and tell her that she can do anything. Always supporting her and letting her shine while standing in shadows? I felt something is building inside of me. A feeling I hadn't felt for a long time. 'Rage' I could feel it spread like a wild fire, consuming more and more of my mind. But I tried to keep it under control. I was sure that she would soon see she how much she hurt me and apologize.

"Maybe…I should ask Josh to come with us next time" That was the last straw, but to my surprise I didn't start to yell back. Instead I felt a sudden rage overcome me. It was like something snapped inside of me, something that was there for a very long time.

"Fine" I replied back with a cold tone that I wasn't aware that I possessed. I calmly stood and walked to the self-destruction button and leaned on the wall next to it. To my surprise no one stopped me; they were all too shocked "If I'm such a hindrance to you, destroy the base by yourself, after all you're a girl who can't do 'Anything'."I argued with as much sarcasm I could muster up.

…_._

_Shego's P.O.V_

"Wow just wow I never thought that the buffoon had it in him to stand up to princess…I wonder if I could muster so much sarcasm. But on the other hand it is no wonder." Shego thought to herself. I cringed a little when I recalled the pain on his face what Kimmie chewed on him about, it had to hurt to be told such things from the one you consider your best friend forever….it really must hurt.

What really worried me more was what came after that, the look in Stoppable's eyes. For a moment I could swear that I saw a faint blue glow in his eyes as they reminded me of someone else. I felt shiver go down my spine as I recalled who. 'Zorpox the Conqueror' I wouldn't dare admit it in thousands hells but it was the only person I was truly afraid of. And now the goofy sidekick has the same look, minus the madness and maniacal laughter…..the silent types were always the scariest. Princess I hope you know how much you screwed up now. I really wouldn't want to be anywhere around him, when Stoppable snaps.

….

_General P.O.V_

"What the hell Ron push the damn button already!" The teen heroine yelled, but Ron ignored her completely checking his nails in a nonchalant manner. Kim growled and was about to go over there and give him a piece of her mind when a green plasma ball flew right next to her head.

"Trouble in paradise princess?" Shego taunted.

"Shut it Kermit" Kim replied as she jumped at her arch foe, and delivering few hard blows.

"Owww did I strike a nerve? I'm so sorry." The raven haired woman replied quite sarcastically. "Guess your little sidekick finally developed some backbone to ignore lil miss 'Perfect'. Maybe mentioning your boy-toy wasn't such a good idea"

"At least I can have someone dating me, unlike a green freak like you" Kim laughed at her, as Shego's eyes narrowed with anger.

"Owww did I strike a nerve I'm so sorry" Kim looked at her smugly as she mimicked and mocker her. "Face it Shego, you're freak, no wonder you couldn't fit into a normal society….oh wait I remember Motor Ed wants to date you! Cheer up you already have found a fellow freak to date after all!" No sooner as the words left her mouth a fist collided with her face. She flew a few meters back and hit the wall painfully. She quickly collected herself and looked at Shego. Her face was now a new dark form of anger and her plasma burned more brightly and maliciously than Kim could ever remember.

"Not good" Kim thought, as Shego charged at her with a primal roar. Doing a back flip she barely avoided her furious jabs and kicks. Thanks to her cheerleader training she was fast and agile so she could avoid almost all of Shego's attacks. The raven haired woman was more a stationary fighter while Kim's tactic was mainly hit and run. But in the end her style of fighting was much more tiring than Shego's style.

Meanwhile Ron was looking at the battle with a mixture of saddens and anger, but by now it was mostly sadness.

"I wish Rufus was here." Currently his rodent had been ill for some time, so his assistance on missions had to be put on hold.

"Excuse me" One of Drakken's henchmen came closer to him.

"Yes" He replied casually

"Aren't we like going to fight?" The rest of the red dressed men nodded in agreement.

"Nan I'm not in the mood" Ron shook his head "Can't we just stay here and watch the fight?" The men looked at each other. After a moment shrugged their shoulders and lowered their weapons.

"Sure why not." Ron turned his head back to the battle. Burst of plasma were everywhere and Kim seemed to be having more problems with Shego that usual.

'Tsk is this Kim gets under everyone's skin day?' The blonde laughed humorlessly drawing amused stares from the henchmen."Guess it's not a good idea to piss off Shego" Ron commented with a choir of yeses that came as reply from the henchmen.

As the battle continued Kim movements started to become sloppy and slow. Shego still empowered by rage started to gain advantage. Despite not hitting she was getting closer and closer. Any moments she would land a fatal blow on the princess.

Ron deciding he was having enough of this decided to push the self-destruct button. He was still her friend after all or so he hoped, as the lair started to crumble.

"NOOOOOOOO, damn you KIM POSSIBLE you ruined my plans again!" Drakken cried, as Ron Stoppable snorted from Drakken's cries.

"Typical" he muttered under his breath. "Of course Kim stopped him and I did nothing."

"RON LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" Kim yelled and dashed to the exit. Ron nodded and walked calmly, since the self-destruct had such long interval that the prisoner could walk out of the base and still had some time before it actually exploded. When he reached the exit Ron could feel someone gazing at him. Turning around he saw a pair green emerald eyes locked firmly onto his dark chocolate orbs. The raven haired women smirked coyly at Ronald.

"My Stoppable I wasn't aware that you had such backbone." That little remark earned a small grin from Ron.

"The Ron man is full of surprises Shego….oh and Kim didn't mean it. She was just angry at me and sort of vented the anger on to you." He rubbed back of his head sheepishly, while Shego on the other hand was awestruck.

"What the hell are you playing at Stoppable!" The green villain snapped. She was suspicious; no one had ever this nice to her…at least without an ulterior motive before.

"Whoa, no need to go all atomic on me!" Raising his hands in defensive position, "It was low blow and you didn't deserve it." Now it was official her jaw hit the floor.

"And why do you even care?" Ron looked at her surprised.

"Well I thought you were sad so I wanted to cheer you up" He smiled,

"Ok now you are being creepy, we are the 'Enemies' for Christ sake, you shouldn't give a damn about my wellbeing and likewise." She replied.

"Well I'm just that kind of guy; I can't help when I see a sad woman." Instantaneously his smile turned into a goofy one, "Anyways we should get out of here, this dump will soon blow up."

"Yeah you're right" Shego responded with the faintest of blush. It was some time that someone referred to her as woman. As they both jogged out of the base, they ran in silence yet there wasn't any tension between the two of them.

"So, Stoppable what got the princess all ballistic today?" Shego asked, earning a sigh from Ron.

"It was just our argument over her boyfriend" Shego raised her eyebrow.

"I knew you had hots for her" Ron blushed.

"It's not like that!"

"Really then what about your prom night didn't you two kiss?" Now he was beef red.

"It was just the spur of moment kind of thing. We're just friends but back to the topic, her boyfriend Josh Mankey; aka Josh Monkey started yet another argument in school over me. Aside from the name calling, he told Kim that she should just stop being friend with me because it really had a negative effect on her position in the food chain." Shego nodded remembering similar stuff from her high school, "Guess her being the highest and me being the lowest posed some problems." He chuckled humorlessly for God who knows what time today, "After he went to his class, I confronted Kim about that, and guess what? It was like, 'He still needs some time', I told her that two months is plenty of time, and then she snapped on me telling me I was an inconsiderate person and that a true friend would help her to be happy." Ron finished telling the story with a heavy sigh.

"Wow pretty egoistical for her." She felt a pang of pity for the boy.

"Yeah but I didn't pointed it out, and thus avoided a morality lecture." They momentarily shared a laugh at his joke.

"That was a good one Stoppable." Shego smiled, "Anyways that's the exit." Shego pointed as Ron nodded.

"Ok, thanks for letting me get this off my chest…it was nice of you…Shego" Suddenly the raven haired women froze and looked at him darkly.

"I am not nice got it!" Shego growled, making Ron start to sweat with fear.

"Sure, you're the meanest, strongest, and toughest chick in the town!" She smiled smugly.

"...But that doesn't change the fact that it was nice." With his last smile he dashed madly to the exit, with Shego hot on his heels.

"Damn you buffoon I will get you for that" She roared but without much malice, but Ron not knowing that ran to the helicopter and grabbed the rope ladder quickly making the pilot take off.

"See you next time Shego!" The blonde yelled.

"I will remember that Stoppable!" She yelled back smiling. Ron did the mock salute and began to climb up.

"SHEGO I NEED YOU KNOW!" Her smile quickly fell from her face.

"Coming Dr.D!"

…

_Inside the helicopter_

"Ron what the hell was that?!" Kim yelled/asked, yet Ron remained impassive as he looked out of the window with faraway look, "Oh so you are going to ignore me, very mature Ron!" Still Kim received the same effect. Kim decided to take another approach. "Ron tell me what's bothering you?" Kimberly asked gently. He looked at her and she saw the sadness in his eyes.

"The fact that you're pushing me away, KP." Kim gasped.

"I'm not…" She replied instantly, but to only to be cut off.

"Yes you are, when was the last time we spent a day together just us?" he asked as Kim bit her lip.

"I was busy…" Ron shook his head from her excuse.

"So much that you couldn't spare your best friend an hour or two?" Kim was about to say something but Ron was faster, "And you called me a loser and hindrance today!" Kim looked down ashamed from her earlier words.

"I didn't meant it"

"Yes you did I saw it in your eyes!" Ron responded quietly, "I can take insults from everyone, but from you it hurts….it hurts a lot." Kim felt like he just slapped her. The amount of pain in his voice was devastating.

'I'm so stupid' Ron looked at her "Ron look I'm so sorry about that, please forgive me" Kim quickly hugged him. Ron stayed still for a moment, but soon hugged her back.

"Forgiven" Kim smiled.

"So how about we go to Bueno Nacho, my treat" Ron grinned wolfishly.

"You will regret it."

"I know."

…

_Bueno Nacho_

The pair entered the sombrero-like restaurant. The inside of the building was painted in light brown with Mexican themes.

"Hey Ned, I want four Super-supreme Nacos." Ron ordered with big smile.

"Coming Ron, and what about for you Kim?" Ned asked. He was quite tall, brown haired man with glassed and blue eyes. Like Ron's face his face was freckled as well.

"Just a chicken salad" Kim replied, as Ned smirked.

"Why so gloomy?" Ron answered for her…

"Cause it's her treat." Ned eyes widened from his remark.

"Whoa, her wallet is so going to get It." They both shared a laugh, while Kim huffed with her arms crossed.

"Not funny guys, ok let's sit." The duo walked to the nearest table and started to chat. At some point Kim remembered a question she wanted to ask.

"Hey why Shego was chasing after you like a woman possessed?" Ron eyes quickly widened.

'Not good, how to tell your best friend that you basically laid your heart to her arch-foe' but yet again the Ron factor worked perfectly in the blonde's favor. "I kind of bumped into her, and we both fell to the ground and…."

"And?" Ron was slightly panicking.

' What will shock her enough to believe me? She can usually see through all my lies' Then the idea hit him "I accidently grabbed her breasts" Kim jaw hit the table with a loud thud.

"Ewww, so disgusting, I hope you washed your hands?" Her expression matched her voice.

'If I really did that I wouldn't wash them for a week' Ron nodded to her remark.

"Good I wouldn't want you to catch anything from her." Ron furrowed his eyebrows.

"Hey that's going to far don't you think?" Kim looked at him surprised.

"But it's Shego!"

"You seemed to enjoy her company when she was under the influence of the Attitudinator" Ron deadpanned with a smug.

"Oh come on it was a totally different thing I…" Kim was about to comment when a pair of arms wrapped around her.

"Hey sweetheart…" A blonde, blue eyed man, commonly known as Josh Mankey calmly said.

"Hey Josh" Kim replied with a blush, and melted into his embrace. Ron managed to keep the straight face yet inside he was boiling in the inside. Josh looked at him smugly.

"Oh hey Ronnie I hadn't noticed you there." He grinned; Ron managed to fake smile back.

"Well, being invisible is one of my skills." Josh laughed at him.

"I have to agree with that, you are really a master of being in the background."

"Now, now guys stop bantering" She said playfully not noticing the tension in the air.

"Oh Kim you won't believe what I just managed to get…" Josh produced two tickets for the Oh Boyz concert, "Those are for VIP seats!" Kim squeaked and jumped on Josh kissing him passionately

"How did you get it? I tried to get them for months!" Josh smiled pushing his chest proudly.

"I happen to know one of their managers so it was easy to get them." Kim giggled, "It's today in Upperton so we better get going…" Josh glanced quickly at Ron and felt a sadistic satisfaction at Ron's down casted expression.

"Oh my god I have nothing to wear! We gotta get going! See ya later Ron!" Kim dragged her boyfriend out of the restaurant not looking back. Ron looked at the still swinging doors from her hastily leave with a very depressed expression.

"Here you go, fresh and warm." Ned said proudly as he brought Ron his plate filled with food and one salad." Hey where did Kim go?"

"To the damn Oh Boyz concert with Monkey." Ron quietly answered, Ned only looked at him with pity, "Can you pack it for me? I suddenly lost my appetite."

"Sure thing…Ron." The blonde started to pull out his wallet, but Ned quickly halted him, "It's on house today, buddy."

"You're too good for me Ned." Ronald added as Ned smirked as his downed friend.

"Don't sweat it Ron." Ned gave him the packed food.

"Thanks again, see you tomorrow Ned." Ron stood and left the restaurant. He noticed that it was already darkening. He sighed 'So another Friday alone…Rufus won't be much of a company in his current state.' The blonde thought as he walked toward his house.

It was medium sized and had two floors and the garage, next to the main building. The walls were painted in light yellow color. And the roof had a purplish color. Ron noticed that as usual no one was home and there weren't any lights in the windows. Ronald guessed that his parents were on another business trip. He pulled off his keys and walked inside. He left the food in the microwave and took a piece of cheese form the fridge and walked to his room upstairs. He opened the doors to his room.

The place was a mess just like he liked. The clothes were lying everywhere, but most of them was clean. He might like to have a mess in the room but by no means dirt. His room was painted in light blue color. In the center of it stood the bed, at the opposite wall stood the wardrobe, a rarely used desk, and placed near the window with computer on in. Next to it was a book case with many fantasy books and some marauding school books.

He looked to his bed and saw the pink naked mole rat sleeping peacefully. He smiled at his second closest friend and decided to not wake him up. He left the cheese near him and went down stairs and crashed on sofa. Since he wasn't in a mood for TV, he decided to sleep. Yet the sleep hadn't come, what came instead were thoughts. In a times like that when he and Kim had a little hard time, those stray thoughts started to plague him.

"Why am I such a loser…maybe Kim's right? I am a just hindrance…." His heart ached painfully. Then he remembered the anger he felt when he felt that. "But it isn't like she like me when I am successful either."

Ron recalled his time when he bested her at cooking or how jealous she was when GJ was interested in Ron factor.

"But that doesn't change a fact that I am a loser" Ron thought about his school and weak grades, all those F's he got from the homework's "The homework's that I lost during the missions!" Quickly he furrowed his eyebrows, "Or every single time the Jocks beat me when I could kick the crap out of them!"

Gritting his teeth, he didn't do that because Kim said it would make her look bad to be friends with delinquent. Again he felt rage build up inside of him…"It's always about her…"

Then Ron recalled the most painful experience. After the prom when he confronted her about that kiss and wanted to invite her to a real date she told him that she needed more time. He being himself agreed to it. A week later she told him that it wouldn't work. She started dating Josh a week after that. He never felt so bitter in his life, when he saw them together so soon after she rejected him, he felt like someone had stabbed him. But for Kim's sake he endured it in silence. He struggled on his sofa.

"She hadn't even fucking looked back!" He growled, as he stood and decided to burn out his negative emotions by training.

He continued practicing after his training at the Yamanouchi School. He went with his standard training attire, which consisted of white ninja pants and a white body fitting vest, tied with a black belt. He went to his garden in a back of his house. He went bare foot since it was June so it had been warm outside. He flipped the lights in the garden and walked to the pole he dug into the ground shortly after he finished the training in Japan. It was slightly higher than him and about one foot thick. It was made out of hard oak wood so it won't break so easily.

He skipped his usual warming up part since he had plenty before. He stood in front of the pole and slowly stared practicing his Monkey Kung-Fu. He followed this practice countless time so he didn't have to think, just go with the flow.

But because he was still furious, his movements quickly gained speed and power. He jumped the pole and literally buried it under many successions of jabs and kicks. Using his monkey style he attacked the pole form every side, feeling his bare skin crash against the wood. He ignored the pain feeling the fury powering his fists. He knew that he could perform much better at the mission but he didn't want to steal the spot light from his friend.

His hits became more furious, as the memories of his constant humiliation continue to grow. A faint blue glow could be seen in his eyes. At last the image of Josh Mankey smiling smugly at him came to his mind, in which Ron jumped into the air.

"HA!" Ron delivered a devastating kick to the upper part of the pole breaking it. He landed on the ground and hit the remains using a double-palm hit literally crushing it to pieces sending splinters everywhere. He looked darkly at the massacred wood panting heavily.

"Need to buy new training pole I guess." Looking closely he could see that his knuckles were bleeding. With sigh he had sat on his knees and did the breathing excesses to calm his nerves.

When he finally calmed down he moved to the second part of this excise, surrounding awareness. It was a ninja trick to discover someone's presence by feeling them. The ninja school taught him how to sense someone's aura. It was quite useful, there weren't many people taught knowing how to hide their presence.

He began concentrating on his surrounding and almost gasped in surprise. He immediately felt an aura nearby. Someone managed to sneak on him when he was busy venting his frustration and he knew who was it.

'Shego…'

How do you ask he knew that? Well each person has a different aura While most is represented by various shades of white and grey, some unique individuals have a totally different one.

He had a cerulean blue one, Kim's was reddish one, Yori had a light gold one, while Sensei when he let him see his aura was pure, shining gold one like a sun. He confronted him about that. Sensei recalled that only people who had strong powers could have such a unique aura. And the only person he saw with aura like that was Shego.

Her aura was literally burning with bright green fire. At some point he thought that is was thanks to the meteor but hers brothers despite having similar origin hadn't possessed a quarter of her glow. Yet you could also see many black dots on her aura, some of them connected, that created black stains on her vibrant green one. Sadly he also knew what that was. Grief, pain and anger those were main source of those black stains. Judging from the amount of it she really had to have horrible life.

Yet she didn't break and still remained strong, not taking shit form anyone. Ron couldn't stop himself from feeling jealousy. He wouldn't admit it but he respected the raven haired woman and her don't fuck with me attitude.

"Maybe that was the reason why I apologized to her for Kim's words" Stoppable recalled her painful expression he saw it there even if it was quickly replaced by anger. Somehow sadness didn't sit well with her face, in his humble opinion. He sighed and looked to the direction where he felt that aura.

It was behind tree near his house barely six meters from him.

"Come out Shego I know your there!" Ronald yelled loud enough for her to hear. He smirked at the quick rustle of the leaves and bushes.

The green skinned woman jumped from the tree and looked at him with surprise.

"How did you know I was there?" Ron raised his eyebrow at her question.

"The better question is what you are doing here?" Ron Stoppable asked without hostility but also without any warmth or compassion.

"Well…"

….

_Flashback _

Shego wriggled in her bed in the time-share lair. She and Drakken had to stay here till the reconstruction of their destroyed one was finished. But that wasn't the reason she was so restless, nor were the smell, cramped room, or sounds coming from the henchmen quarters. She just couldn't get rid of the image of certain buffoonish sidekick.

"God damn it!" Shego could feel her fists flare up, "Why the hell can't I stop thinking about that damn buffoon!" The green villain growled, "It's not like I worried about him or anything!" She pouted to herself, but she had known that Kim probably gave him a 'Talk'…"About the mission and their places in the team…" Frowning a little, "Hope he didn't go all Zorpox on her…..better check it just in case so I can prepare for it…" She finally found the excuse for going to check on Ron. She walked to the main room and found Drakken arguing over something with Professor Dementor.

"No it totally stupid!" Drakken screamed.

"Nein! That is the greatest idea ever, ja!" The yellow skinned madman replied. Shego wanting to have nothing to do with their bickering interrupted them.

"Hey Drakken, I'm going out and taking the hovercraft, see ya later!" Blue man looked at her.

"And where the hell do you think you're going!" The blue scientist scowled at her.

"Want to play Drakken go ouch?" The man shook his head rapidly; "Good and it's none of your business!"

Shego marched out of the lair and went to the hangar, picking up the hovercraft and flying straight to the Middleton. She was lucky that the time share lair was in the neighborhood of the town. So about twenty minutes later she landed near Stoppables house. She crept closer and looked inside the house, through the various windows.

She saw that the lower floor was empty; She climbed up, and had seen the same except the pink mole rat devouring cheese at disturbing speed. She just sighed and was just about to get back to the craft when she head a hitting sounds from behind. She walked over the roof and jumped on the nearby tree. Then she found the person she was looking for

"What the fuck" It was the only though the raven haired woman could muster. Instead of the slacker she expected to see she saw a well seasoned fighter dressed in body fitting clothes and drenched in sweat making the clothes stick to his body even more, 'Since when did the scrawny brat become so muscular?' Shego wondered as she felt blush slip on her face.

He wasn't the bulky type, but a very lean one. His muscles were well defined and strong yet not overly big. He was built for speed not power. She continued to watch the blonde train and with every passing minute her respect for his fighting skill was growing.

'I really wouldn't want to be this pole now.' She thought.

"Ha!"

Her mouth was agape now, as she rubbed her eyes, not believing what she just had seen. The buffoon, loser, slacker just literally obligated the wooden pole smashing it to pieces with his bare hands and feet. A feast she only saw that her brother and her could pull.

"Wow" She looked closer at him, and felt the familiar fear grasps onto her heart again. 'That look….those angry eyes really don't suit his face.'

She watched as sat on his knees and closed his eyes taking deep breaths. He continued it for few minutes.

Suddenly his eyebrows furrowed.

"Come out Shego I know your there!" Shego almost fell from the tree.

'I was hiding perfectly!' Shego screamed in her mind, as she took a deep breath and jumped down.

"How did you know I was there?" Shego asked.

"The better question is what are you doing here?"

"Well…."

_Flashback's end_

…

"Well..." Shego panicked a little, 'Think, girl think!' She looked at him, "I was concerned for you mental stability?"

"You were worried about me?" Ron asked with baffled expression.

"No, I was simply worried that you will go all Zorpox again!" Shego quickly yelled.

"Why would I go all Zorpox?" Ronald asked with a curious manner.

"I saw the look in your eyes when princess insulted you, and it just reminded me of him…" Shego replied thinking about his cold distant eyes.

"Nah you're exaggerating!" She looked at him blankly.

"The pole and I both seem to disagree with you." Shego deadpanned, making Ron laugh nervously.

"I just needed to vent my frustration that's all." She smirked mischievously at him.

"Then tell me one thing why do you hide your true skills?" Ron looked at the ground not meeting her eyes.

"I guess…I didn't want to steal the spot light form Kim…I'm a distraction after all and she's the real deal."

Ron whispered the last part, and for some unknown reason Shego felt really angry at the red-headed cheerleader. 'Great now he's going to be all mope again' Shego thought almost out loud.

"Hey stop bitching Stoppable, I will know you're a real deal or not!" She grinned at him, as his head snapped up in surprise.

"Wha? I don't get it?" He huffed back.

"I want you…" She pointed to him, "…to fight me!" She pointed to herself, and Ron paled up.

"I…don't think it will be a good idea Shego….you will beat me in instant." She grinned predatory at him.

"Since you were nice to me I will give you a handicap no plasma."

Ron still wasn't convinced, seeing his hesitation, she decided to act first. She jumped at him with her clawed hands and tried to scratch his chest. His eyes widen comically, yet he managed to duck.

"You're fast Stoppable but that's not enough!" Shego delivered a nasty kick to his side sending him flying. Ron hit the ground hard and grunted in pain.

"I should have kept my mouth shut…" Ronald stood and went to his low stance, almost crouching extending one hand to her and other keeping behind him. Shego looked at him with surprise.

"It looks just like the stance Monkey Fist does…" Ron snorted at her comment.

"Aside from the marital art we practice we have nothing in common…besides I'm better at that!" Now it was Shego's turn to be the surprised one.

"You beat Monkey Fist?" Ron grinned at her amusement.

"A few times against him and his creepy ninja monkeys." His little remark earned him a shiver at the thought of those memories of those monkeys. Ron really hated monkeys.

He looked at his opponent and saw that she was completely flabbergasted. He used this to his advantage and jumped at her. Shego snapped out of her daze just in time to block strong left hook. Just after she did that a spinning kick flied to her head. She used her own leg to block it, and was about to retaliate he jumped back with an acrobatic back flip.

"Really impressed here Stoppable!" She praised him…

"Now you're witnessing the legendary Ron-shine!" Shego chuckled at his comment shaking her head.

"So you really defeated the Monkey fist, because I fought him few time and he's no joke…actually he's pretty close to my league!"

" If he was close to your league, and I'm better than him ,am I in your league?" Shego scoffed.

"In your dreams Stoppable you'll never achieve my level!"

Shego leapt at him and tried to gain advantage form the momentum, but he swiftly nullified it jumping behind her back. She spun around with an open palm trying to back hand him but he managed to catch her hand. She tried to rip it out but couldn't

"How the hell are his hands are so strong?"

Shego considered flaring her plasma but she gave a word that she wouldn't. She closed the gap and tried to elbow him in the temple but he moved closer preventing it. Now their faces were inches apart. She could feel his hot breath over her face and likewise.

"Opening…"

Her eyes widen when he kneeled her in her solar plexus. The kicked released all the air from her lungs. She moved backwards holding her stomach. Ron jumped at the opening but was surprised, when his face met her feet. He flew back and crashed with the ground again.

"You caught the bait too easily Stoppable!" she smirked despite the pain.

She was grateful that the meteor enhanced her body as well so she regenerated faster. Ron stood yet again and took his stance. Shego felt her heart starting to beat faster. The adrenaline was now rushing in her veins. "Perfect…" Shego purred.

Ron jumped at her and showered her with blows. Every swipe was precise and lightning fast. Shego would of lost easily, but her battle honed body and instinct let her avoid or block almost all hits. Yet he managed to land few solid blows on her but in only seemed to amuse her more.

"Yes this is it…" She yelled in her mind, "…the fight I've always wanted!"

Kim hit and run style always annoyed Shego, she could never fully enjoy the fight when the opponent constantly distanced himself from her, but in Ron's case the situation was completely different. He stayed close all the time, almost pressing his body over hers. He wasn't afraid to take a punch if it resulted in scoring one. She wanted to see how far he could go.

"It's better than I expected but still nearly not enough….no wonder Kim thinks of you as hindrance!" She felt like a bitch now it was a really low blow. Ron stopped in his tracks, and looked at her with hurt expression.

She was really tempted to apologize. She never truly apologized to anyone but she knew that it was totally undeserving. She was about to open her mouth when Ron jumped on her faster than she ever saw him moving. She barely managed to block his kick, as she felt her bone was about to crack. No sooner than this action finished in one fluid motion his fist collided with her face and she was sent flying to the ground. She hit the ground hard, rolling a few feet.

'Had I been just hit by the truck just now?' Shego thought as the world began to spin around her.

She was about to stand when she felt a pressure on her waist. She focused her sight and saw blue- a blue glowing aura surrounding Stoppable. She was now looking at Ron's icy blue eyes staring into her very soul. His face was turned into a furious snarl that paralyzed her with fear.

He looked at her in the same when he was about to throw her into a pool filled with sharks. She gulped nervously. He raised his fist still not taking those terrifying eyes off her. She started to breathe faster.

"Stoppable?" She chocked, "Ron?"

Ron brought down the fist with terrifying speed towards her face. She closed her eyes expecting pain. But it hadn't come instead she heard a loud thud on her left side. She tilted her head to the side and saw a visible dent in the ground where his fist hit. She looked carefully up and felt a wave of relief when she saw his normal brown eyes again, yet he looked at her with a sad expression.

"Sorry, I lost my temper there for a second…" Ron got off her, and started to walk back towards his home with a slumped shoulder, "Maybe she's right… I am just a hindrance."

"Hey Ron wait I'm…." She swallowed her pride, "…sorry about that comment…. I just wanted to get you to fight me seriously…and I got what I deserved." She muttered the last part, making Ron turn around surprised.

"Really you don't think I'm a hindrance?" He asked with hopeful eyes. She was about to give a snarky remark but stopped herself.

"No personally I don't think of you as a hindrance, especially after that….not to mention it was you who foiled most of Drakken's plans, by pushing the self-destruct or sabotaging his devices." Ron beamed at her comment smiling widely making her smile in return.

"Thanks Shego that was n…." Ron stopped when he saw her scowl, "…not a bit nice." Shego sighed at his incompetence.

"Whatever since you won't be turning psycho anytime soon my mission here is done, see ya!" She began to walk away.

"Shego wait!" She turned around and saw him blushing, "Maybe you want to come inside to…eat or drink something?" She looked at him mischievously.

"My Stoppable you really work fast don't you, and what if I decline your generous offer…" She really wanted to know the answer.

"Well, I have a pool filled with sharks...behind you…" Ron grinned, and Shego gasped and blushed furiously in embarrassment.

"Well played Stoppable, well played…fine." Ron cheered…

"Boo-yah!"

Ron motioned her to follow him. She obeyed and soon found herself in his living room. She looked around at the cozy furniture room. In the corner stood a stony fire place with a few logs of wood near it. The walls were painted in light yellow color with few paining handing on them. The floor was wooden with a carpet in the center of the room. On the carpet stood glass coffee table and a sofa if front of it a large plasma TV was placed.

"Nice place Stoppable!" She commented.

"Than…." He stopped in the mid-sentence and looked at her with blush.

"What? What are you staring at?" She followed his gaze and saw the condition of her jumpsuit. It was ripped in few places showing her smooth green skin. One rip was just under her breast, and showed a part of it. She smirked sultry and crept closer.

"Like what you see, Ronnie?" Shego purred, making the blonde swallowed hard. Then that was when she noticed the state of his gear. Like her it was ripped in few places showing off him well toned chest He centrally filled since they me, quickly shaking her head to chase away the thoughts. She noticed that his eyes were still glued to her chest. She shook her breast and laughed at his furious blush.

"K-knock it off Shego." He muttered.

"You don't like it?" She pouted. Ron looked at her with mouth agape

"Damn it just like Kim's puppy dog eyes…"

"I errrr…will go re-heat the food, the bathroom is upstairs if you want to re-fresh…." He ran to the kitchen. Shego laughed at him and went to the craft for her spare set of clothes. On her way she threatened him that if he peeked she will skin him alive.

She turned on the shower and felt the warm water all over her skin cleaning her form the dirt. She looked over her body and saw bruises form their fight. Especially big one was on her forearm.

"He really does have strong legs." Shego wondered massaging her arm.

Thanks to her healing factor all of her wounds healed at a rapid pace she could be at her best by next day after any hard fight. She turned the water off and dried herself. She left the bath room and saw Rufus. The pink mole rat looked at her with baffled expression

"Kyaaaaa!" Then the rat fainted. Shego looked at him unmoving form. She sighed at took the creature in her hands. She walked down stairs and found Ron, also refreshed pulling out a plate of steaming food from the oven. The kitchen itself was filled with a delicious smell that caused Shego's mouth watered.

"What's that?" Ron smirked.

"Only the best food in the whole wide world a 'Naco'!" Ron announced as he was about to hand her a place he saw a limp Rufus in her hand. His expression swiftly turned into a horrified one.

"Chill Stoppable the little guy just fainted when he saw me." Shego replied quickly, earning a relief from Ronald. She handed him the rodent and took her plate.

"If you want I have chicken salad too." She snorted at his suggestion.

"Please I want some real food, not some diet crap" she dug in.

"I am constantly telling Kim that, but she never listens!" He sighed, again as he felt saddened.

"So where is she now…" Shego asked awkwardly.

"At the Oh Boyz concert in Upperton with her boyfriend….she kind of left with him in the middle of our meal at Bueno Nacho…"

"I really don't get it Stoppable, she's treating you like that and you're still loyal to her, why?" She really wanted to know the answer.

"Because she's my friend since pre-k and I would do anything for her…" Ron smiled, "She has been my only friend for a long time….we might argue from time to time. And I feel some anger towards her but…I would take a bullet for her still." Ron finished, and Shego was now looking at him with mouth agape.

'The princess is taking that for granted…'Shego felt a wave of jealousy. She never had someone like that, even her own family, '…just another reason to beat her up' They both sat there in awkward silence.

"How do you do it?" She looked at him puzzled.

"Do what?"

"Being a badass, not taking shit from anyone?" Ron asked.

"It's…just the way I am, I don't care what other people think about me and I go through life in the way I like not the one that someone dictated me." Ron blinked at her answer.

"I don't care what people think about me." He replied.

"And what about the princess, hasn't there been a situation where you could have handled it differently but her opinion changed that?" Shego asked but she already knew the answer. His head dropped "Thought so….if you won't start living for yourself you will always be a loser and her lap dog, and no one will respect you…" She told him honestly.

"But is living just for yourself and not others a better way?" Shego looked at him sadly.

"I don't know but I least I respect myself enough to not suck up for every bit of affection." Ron nodded. They both finished their meal in silence that couldn't be described as comfortable or tense. They just both had lot on their minds. Shego looked at the watch.

"I'll be going Stoppable, it's getting late and Drakken is probably going nuts by now." Ron nodded and collected their plates.

He walked her to the front door.

"Shego…I'd like to thank you for your words." He told her honestly, "It gave me a lot to think on so…thank you Shego." She felt her face getting slightly hot; rarely anyone thanked her for anything, especially for such a minor thing as an advice.

"Don't sweat it Ron it was nothing." Ron looked at her surprised, then chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"You just called me Ron." Stoppable made a gold fish expression.

"Don't get used to it buffoon." She snapped and marched out of his house.

"Bye" Ron told her softly.

"Yea see you later…" She flew away, and Ron returned to the kitchen just in time for Rufus to wake up.

"Uh uh!...Shego!...danger!" Rufus spluttered making Ron chuckled.

"It was just a bad dream buddy, so who wants a Naco!" The mole rat smiled and jumped quickly devouring the food.

"And from now on Ron Stoppable from this day stops taking shit from other people Boo-yah!"

…..

A/N

Ok here goes the first chap, hope you enjoyed it. Please leave the review and tell me yours opinions!


	2. Chapter 2

:Glad you like it.

Kenshinfox: thanks

edboy4926: and more you will see

legion19: glad to hear that

Mordok1d: worry not

Seimika: yep he will grow in further chapter even more

Guest2: son't worry I won't make her all sweet and that stuff

kittyhawk09: thanks

120489: sry bout that I will to correct it

88quin: here you are

The Lonely Fox: he surely won't go emo but little darker for sure

Solo Joke: thanks and I did but sometimes some mistakes escapes me

13alex: here you are

cb13: yeah me too, and I too love the RonGo fic's sadly that there are so little of those

studyofchaos: thanks glad that you liked it

doctor Anthony: thanks

coldblue: I would be really glad if you stared reading my other story. Aside from that you will see his coming to his own and yes I will gradually improve him, not in one go.

GammaBlast: Yeah will look for one

Kitchy101: thanks bear with me I will try to improve as much as I can

TNI: I thinking of something entirely different.

Kiba91: good to hear that

BicolourRaptor thanks

Chris Beaver101: I'm happy to hear that

Ghost131: I'm happy to have you here too ghost, I always enjoy your reviews

Guest1: I will

zzzoo99: me too and I will

Ronny214:ha my words

Johny Blade: I will think about it

MF71: glad you like it

CajunBear73 3: well you asked most important questions that I will answer in time, oh and that for the welcome.

…

Chapter 2

_Monday Morning_

Ron yawned and stretching his body as he got out of his bed. He really hated Mondays. It meant he had to deal with many horrible things such as school, teachers, disgusting food, and bullies. He had stood up and went to the bathroom for his morning needs.

"Hey there buddy go to the kitchen I will make breakfast soon." Ron instructed his pet mole rat.

"Uh uh...ok!" Rufus ran downstairs and Ron smirked from his pet's happy exterior. Getting dressed up in his usual attire which consisted of a long-sleeve black turtleneck undershirt, a short-sleeved red jersey, brown cargo pants, and white sneakers Ron ran downstairs preparing to make breakfast. After they Ron had packed himself and went to garage for his scooter.

'Hmm maybe I should buy a motorbike?' Ron asked himself as he looked at the old machine. He had rode out of his garage and drove to the Possibles house. He clanged few times waiting to pick up Kim as per usual. But instead of the cheerleader her mother Dr. Anne Possible walked out to him.

"Good morning Ms. Dr .P!" Ron greeted his surrogate mother. Anne Possible was tall beautiful woman. She had a flaming red hair, vibrant blue eyes and was well endowed.

"Morning Ron, if you're waiting for Kim she'd already left with Josh, hadn't she told you?" Ann Possible asked with Ron's smile becoming a little strained.

"She probably just forgot, I will be going then, I don't want to get the detention for being late…again." Ron smiled goofily to her.

"Ok Ron, come to a dinner today." She smiled warmly at the boy and walked back in. Ron had sighed and rode to his school.

After fifteen minutes he arrived at the place. He parked at the farthest parking slot. Why? because if he did the closer his scooter would be in landing in the garbage can or in fountain. He gritted his teeth.

'Well no more treating me like a trash!' Ron steeled his resolve and walked towards the school building.

No sooner he entered the building he saw the major reason for his suffering. Bonnie Rockwaller aka Queen Bee aka Queen Bitch. She was the star of Middleton High second only to Kim Possible. She was a tall gorgeous brunette with tanned skin and brown eyes. On the outside she might be a beauty, but her inside was far from it.

Ron suspected that she might be more evil than Drakken. To add the salt to the wounds she was surrounded by the pack of jocks. Out of all of them the only ok one was Brick Flagg. He was a tall blonde with blue eyes. Aside from being a little slow he was a really nice guy. He even helped Ron out few times when his peers went overboard with bulling.

Ron sighed and walked through the corridor hoping they wouldn't notice him. Sadly mistress 'Fortune' wasn't on his side.

"Hey look who's here!" Bonnie smirked, "Good morning loser!" Ron sighed.

"Good morning to you to Bonnie" He replied.

"Aww, why the long face? Kim's lap dog feels sad without it's mistress" Bonnie taunted him.

"I'm not her lap-dog I'm her friend…" Ron replied calmly, he knew better than to get angry over something like that.

"Well, I'm not seeing you together so much anymore since she stated to date Josh." Ok now he was getting slightly angry, "…traded your friendship for another hottie I see." She laughed and the jocks followed.

"Whatever…" Ron started to walk away, when he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder.

"Not so fast Stoppable what about your protection fee?" One of the Jock asked. Ron had to pay them money to leave him alone…not that it always worked.

"I don't have money…" He shook his hand off and the jock smirked at him with malice.

"Then it looks like we'll have to beat it out of you!" The jock swung his fist at Ron's head, but the fist only hit the air. Ron had ducked under his fist and drove his knee into his solar plexus. The jock gasped for air, but Ron wasn't finished he grabbed him by his jacket and thrown him over his shoulder to the lockers. The jock hit it with nasty crash denting the metal. The corridor momentarily fell into an eerie silence. People were not able to comprehend what was happening. The remaining jocks snapped out of their daze.

"You're dead Stoppable!" The rest of them, except for Brick charged at them.

'So three on one huh…' He grinned, '…piece of cake.' Years of fighting various henchmen who usually outnumbered him by far had deprived Ron with the fear of numbers. Even the most untrained henchmen were more capable than a band of schools bullies. Ron dropped his bag and jumped at the bullies supping them.

He kicked the nearest one in the face, as he did a front flip and kicked him again using his heel. Landing on his hand he buried him under the flurry of kicks. With the last strong kick he sent the first jock flying.

The jocks were surprised by their companion's demise and froze for few seconds giving Ron an opening to attack. He punched the second one square in the jaw knocking the lights out of him. The third one swung his fist desperately for the first time feeling fear of the blonde. Ron grabbed his wrist and placed his free hand at the back of his head. Then using the bully's own momentum and slammed his face is the locker. He heard a nasty cracking sound probably coming for the nose. Unfortunately for the bully he was the one who tormented Ron the most so…

The gathered crowd gasped as Ron Stoppable the lowest of low, not only beat three bullies in instant but started slamming the fourth face into the lockers repeatedly.

Ron let go of the bully when he felt his body went limp. He dropped his body on the ground unceremoniously and looked around. Everyone were looking at him with awe…and fear

'Time to make my stand!'

Ron's eyes traveled to Bonnie who flinched at his hard gaze. He moved to her direction. Her eyes widen to comical proportions and started to move back until she hit the wall of lockers on the other side of the wall. Ron felt a sadistic satisfaction when he saw the person who turned his high school life into hell, tremble before him.

He noticed that Brick was about to step up but one cold stare rooted him to the ground. He closed the remaining distance between Bonnie and him so their faces were inches apart.

"Any more smart comments Bon-Bon?" Ron snarled making Bonnie brake her gaze and look away. Ron grabbed her face and forcefully turned her face so she was facing him, "Listen up you little bitch, I have had enough of being treated like dirt by the likes of you and your so called friends!" Ron clenched his hand on her face, "Insult me once more and I will turn your life into a living hell, got it?" She nodded dumbly, "Good girl…" And faster than her eyes could see he punched the locker on her right. Her eyes slowly traveled to see a visible dent in the metal.

"I was holding back the whole time." Ron whispered to her ear in to tone that sent shivers down her spine. He let her go and she sank to the ground.

Ron turned form her and looked around. Now the people were freaked out. No one threatened 'The Queen Bee' and get away with it…apparently Stoppable just did it. In the crowd Ron saw the faces of others bullies who were looking at him with fear now. It left a bitter taste in his mouth.

'That's it? I beat up four of them and now they are scared of me….' He sighed. 'I was a fool I've could end it year ago when I came back from Yamamuchi!' Ron looked around.

"Everyone listen up I'm done taking shit form others, so next time any of you will try to torment me well let's say that you would like to be in those guys place." He pointed at the unconscious jocks, "But I will not seek revenge so leave me alone and we'll be ok."

And with that Ron Stoppable stopped being at the bottom of the food chain, suddenly he jumped to the very peak. He was about to leave when he heard a familiar voice calling him.

"RON!" Kim shouted looking with terror at the beaten up boys especially the one who left the imprint of his face in someone locker, "What the hell happened?!"

"Nothing much they just wanted my money, but I prevented that from happening." He replied casually like he was talking about weather.

"And you beat them up Ron what the hell?" She checked the vital signs of each of them making Ron snorted at her comment.

"And what was I supposed to do, then?" Kim felt little ticked off by his tone.

"Well maybe resolving it peacefully?" Kim told him that like he was a retarded child, "Like you always do."

"You mean just by handing my money over to them!" Kim looked at him surprised.

"You were giving them money? I thought…" She interrupted her.

"You thought wrong….those guys are dumber than Drakken's henchmen, no amount of talking would get through their thick skulls." Ron shrugged.

"But that doesn't mean you had to beat them up so badly! Think what it will do to your reputation!" Ron laughed whole heartily at that remark.

"What reputation of loser and buffoon? This might actually improve it, right guys?" Ron looked at the group of well-known bullies. They nodded in unison, their fear of him still fresh, "See I already scored few points in food chain." Ron said with amusement.

"You never cared about it!" Kim replied.

"I still don't, just stating the fact…."

"What the hell is going on here!" Steven Barkin growled looking at the scene as one of the bullies choose the moment to wake up.

"Mr. Barkin Stoppable just attacked us!" He whined, the ex-soldier looked at him with incredulous stare and barely stuffed a chuckle.

"For lying to me you get a week long detention!" He told him.

"But it's true!" The jock whined.

"Two weeks, now what had happened?" Bonnie was about to open her mouth when she felt Ron's cold stare on her.

"They just fought between each other and knocked themselves out…" Bonnie chocked.

"I see take them to infantry and after they wake up bring them to me to discuss their punishment, now get back to your classes the lessons start in five minutes!" Mr. Barkin braked and the crowd scrambled quickly leaving Ron and Kim alone.

"Ron I'm disappointed with you!" Ron's heart suddenly ached, "You lied to him."

"No I simply didn't tell him anything and he made the assumptions on his own." Ron countered her to follow him to the classes.

"But it's still lying and those guys will get punished for something they hadn't even done."

Ron's teeth clenched tightly, 'Why can't she understand?'

"Only because I defended myself, in other cases I would be the one to get beaten up…and then would their punishments be appropriate?" She nodded as Ron held the urge to face-palm.

"Ron think what your actions would cause to me?" Ron sighed.

'Here we go.'

"If you continue to behave like that people will start to associate your bad behavior with me and my reputation will be damaged."

"I thought you never cared about your position in the food chain." Kim smiled at him.

"I do not, reputation and position in food chain are two completely different things" Ron rolled his eyes

"Then what are the differences?" Kim was about to reply, but nothing came to her mind. She realized that those two things are basically the same.

"They are just different, let's hurry the classes are starting." Ron sighed and followed her. He sat through Barkin boring lecture, looking out of the window wishing he could do something more interesting. After it finished he and Kim went to the cafeteria for lunch.

As soon as they passed the thresholds of the cafeteria the whole room fell silent. Everyone was looking at them or more precisely at Ron. As the law of physics proved gossip traveled faster than the speed of light so it's no wonder that everybody knows about what had occurred earlier.

He paid them no attention and went for his food. Kim followed him with anxious expression on her face. After that they went to their table and ate in silence.

"Hey Ron buddy!" Felix Renton greeted him. He had brown hair and blue eyes. The boy was paralyzed form waist down but never let it get to him, "I've heard what you've done…finally joining the dark side?" Ron grinned at his true friend's remark.

"Nah, just decide to make my school life little more secure." Felix nodded in agreement.

"About time, I thought I would have to step up if you dragged this farce any longer." Kim looked at him flabbergasted.

"Felix! Stop encouraging his bad behavior!" Felix looked at her incredulously.

"Bad behavior, you trying to tell me that self-defense is bad behavior?"

"No getting into fights is." Kim replied without thinking.

"But you're doing it constantly." Felix deadpanned her on the spot.

"Yes but I fight villains and criminals." Ron almost laughed at Kim's counter.

"So the only problem is that those guys were dumb jocks instead of your everyday criminals?" Kim opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted…

"Stoppable! Come here you loser!" Ron turned his head to the side and saw the group of eight jocks coming at him. Deciding not to pay them any attention he returned back to eating, "You think you can't ignore us, loser!"

"So Kim how would you handle that situation?" Kim sent him a heavy stare.

"Hey guys knock it off this it's not the place to something like that!" She told the deranged jocks..

"Beat it Possible we're here for him not you."

"So you're going to cause a scene in front of pretty much the whole school and all teachers?" The jocks started to look uncertain.

"Fine, see ya at football practice Stoppable." They retreated and Kim smirked smugly at Ron.

"See that's how you do it!" Ron snorted at her.

"You meant delay it till my afternoon practice huh?" Kim blinked, "Kim you could try as well to persuade Shego to not fight with you…it's impossible with those guys, believe me I tried million times, they simply don't get anything at all!" Ron sighed.

"Look Ron I'm just trying to help." Kim pleaded.

"I know Kim I will try to talk them out of It." She smiled at him.

"You rock Ron, I have to go meet with Josh see you later." She waved at them as she left.

"Later…" They replied in unison, and when Kim made some distance Felix turned to Ron with a smug look on his face.

"Guess you will have to do another ass kicking." Ron chuckled.

"Maybe they will be rational." This little statement made them both burst out laughing.

"Ah good one Ron, just don't trash them too much." Felix grinned.

"Sure we still need our football team after all." Ron mirrored the grin.

…

_Time Share-Lair_

Shego grunted as she lifted another heavy crate to the hovercraft. Their new lair was finally completed thanks to HenchCo instant lair technology. The waves of relief washed over her. She was on verge of breaking everything. A weekend spent with Drakken, Dementor and their henchmen in small space put her on the edge. She already got a few complaints from Drakken about burning his and Dementor's men.

"Shego are you done with packing?" The blue man asked.

"Yeah, yeah still wondering why the hell your henchmen couldn't do that?" Drakken looked at her with amusement.

"You know that their health insurance to cover accidents while moving property." Shego growled.

"I'm so lucky that mine does..." Shego added sarcastically, making Drakken laugh warmly.

"Because you're my most valuable worker and closest associate" Shego looked at him with a surprised look. Drakken never told her anything that nice before.

"That's nice Dr.D…" Shego relied carefully not knowing what to say.

"Don't sweat it…oh and there are still twenty more crates to pack so hurry up, our rent ends in half hour." Shego gritted her teeth.

"On it Dr.D."

She hissed and started unpacked the remaining crates. When she finished hey flew to their new lair. It was located deep into Amazonian jungle. Painted into the masking green and brown color, it was nearly invisible in the thick jungle. The main building was underground leaving only two stories of a high bunker outside.

"I still don't get it why you left anything on the ground; it will be easy to find us." She commented.

"Shego how else we are supposed to make it look evil?" She rolled her eyes again at her boss.

"It's not about looks but practical use, how do you think Kim Possible and Ro…the buffoon always find us? You're too flashy!" Drakken rolled his eyes.

"And that's why you're the sidekick and I'm an evil genius, all bad guys have style, being stealthy and that simply won't do." This earned another sighed from the raven haired beauty.

"Whatever as long as you pay I'm fine with it." Shego shrugged her shoulders.

"Good and after we settle in I will begin making the machine that will help me conquer the world HAHAHAH!"

When they landed Shego ordered the henchmen to unpack the crates despite Drakken's protests and went to the main computer. She went straight to the hacking program and connected to the Middleton high monitoring system. She often observed Kim to gather some interesting info about her but not this time- this time the main object of her interest was Ron.

"Hmm, interesting, looks like he has finally grown a spine." She watched with mild pleasure how Ron literally obliterated the bullies. She continued watching Ron's day until she found him at the school parking.

"Now that's even more interesting"

….

_Middleton High Track Field_

Ron ran through the field and scored another point.

"Great job Stoppable, you finally stopped slacking off." Barkin praised him, "And the rest of you maggots could learn from him." This made the rest of the team scowl at him.

'Thanks Mr.B now the chances of solving this peacefully just dropped below zero.' Ron sighed in grieve.

"Ok we're finished here hit the showers! Move it maggots!" Barkin barked, and the team went to the showers.

To Ron's surprise they didn't attacked him here. Instead they let him wash peacefully and dress up so it meant two things.

'Either they will try kicking my ass in cloakroom or they will follow me out of the school.' Ron looked at the group of twenty jocks. He took his belonging and his mole rat and left the room without a word.

"Do you think that they won't follow us?" Ron asked his pet friend.

"No…stupid…jocks." The pink rodent squealed. Like to confirm his words the group followed him keeping the distance. The situation remained the same until he reached his scooter. He was about to sit on it when a rock bolted next to his head.

"Hey loser you didn't think that we let you off the hook after what you did in the morning do you?" One of them snapped.

"Come one guys I don't want anyone to get hurt." Ron replied calmly, 'Twenty of them huh? It will be difficult.' His comment made them laugh hard.

"The only one who will be getting hurt will be you!" They were about to attack when suddenly another voice interrupted.

"Gentlemen care if we join in?" Josh Mankey asked, followed by a band of regular bullies. Their number was ten so the amount of people that wanted to beat Ron rose to a total of thirty.

'Not good…' The fear crept into his heart but his face remained impassive, "Hey Monkey, fancy meeting here." A tick mark grew on Josh's forehead.

"It's Mankey, but it's understandable that the idiot like you wouldn't understand." Josh snarled, "Anyways me and my friends here want to express our displeasure with your actions in the morning." Ron kept the bravado façade.

"If you saw that you should know how this is going to end." Ron's eyes got even colder, "I've been fighting various psychopaths over the years so tell me why should I be afraid of a band of bullies." Josh laughed.

"Then why did you never fight back, if you were so strong?" Ron scowled at him.

"That's a really good question, but the answer doesn't matter anymore since I had stopped doing It!" Ron dropped his back pack and pulled Rufus out, "Go find Kim I will need help…" The rat nodded and ran to the school. Unfortunately Josh was a musician and had a very good hearing.

"Calling for back up, loser?" Josh turned on his heel, "Get him boys I will take care of MY Kim." Josh ran to the school. Ron cursed and turned his head to the band of bullies. They were now surrounding him in half-circle.

"Beg for mercy loser and we won't trash you…badly." One of the bullies gloated, and Ron briefly considered it. But as soon as the feeling of giving up and groveling before them came, even more powerful one raise in him.

Absolute Fury!

'Why the fuck it always have to be me? Why the hell I am always the loser?' Ron seethed but he knew the answer, 'It's because you let them treat you like that…well no more!" He steeled his resolve, 'Even if I get beaten here I will know that at least I tried and that's much more than for the most of my life!' Ron grinned.

"Never" He growled in cold tone that unnerved some of the bullies which witnessed the fight in the morning.

"Get him boys!"

The group fell on Ron with a primal roar. Ron knew that he would loss the fight as soon as he get surrounded so he prevented that. He ran to the bully on the far left. He ducked under a sloppy punch and hit him hard in the balls. He was out numbered thirty to one he had to play dirty. The bullies let out a girlish scream and fell on his knees. Ron kicked him in the face breaking his nose and putting him permanently off the game.

'29 left…'

Ron thought grimly, as he avoided several punches and kicks jumping like crazy using his monkey style. Sadly being outnumbered, results in not being able to avoid all hits unless you're a master. Ron despite being good was still far away from being a master. He managed to knock few more bullies out but it resulted in few nasty wounds. His right eye began to swell and his ribs ached painfully with every breath. He got hit by a baseball bat he didn't notice before.

'Please hurry up Kim.' Ron prayed silently.

…

_Cooking Class_

"Yes! I finally did this!" Kim yelled in pure joy when her cake survived in the oven. She pulled the steaming pie out and put it on the large cover in the middle of the class. The place was filled with various cooking equipment. Form the mentioned ovens to the simple spoons. She looked at her creation with pride

'Can't wait for Josh and Ron to taste it they're going to love it!' She smiled. Kim was about to wash her hands when she heard a scratching sound from the air vent. Soon Rufus fell out of it and landed gracefully in front of her.

"Kim…Ron….trouble…help!" The rodent chocked gasping for air.

"Rufus calm down I can't understand you!" She started to worry.

"Ron…fights…jocks!" Rufus growled, as Kim's eyes widen with shock.

"What?! Where?"

"Parking…" Kim dropped her apron and ran out of the class only to bump into Josh. Leaving Rufus in the room

"I know you're falling for me but that's too much don't you think, sweetheart?" Josh smiled at her and helped her to get up.

"Sorry Josh I don't have much time I need to help Ron, he's fighting the bullies!" Josh laughed.

"You're a bit too late Barkin crushed the party giving detentions left and right so chill." Kim let the air out she held in.

"Thank God, I was worried." Josh smiled.

"Yeah I heard the things were hectic form the morning, I'm glad he's ok…so how about we get something to eat?" Kim smiled.

"Sure let's go."

…..

_School Parking Lot_

'Anytime Kim…' Ron started to get desperate. He had managed to lower their number to nineteen but was physically exhausted. The only bright side was that the bullies started to become afraid of him. They were now reluctant to charge at cause that gave him an advantage. Separately they were no problem but in large group they were gaining advantage. They were now approaching him in small group of two and three.

"Give it up Stoppable and we won't hurt you, just grovel!" One of them shouted. Ron couldn't hold laughter and laughed at top of his lungs. He just couldn't believe it.

"Are you afraid of me? At the beginning I heard that you won't hurt me….badly right?" Ron mocked them. That action pissed them off.

"That was your last chance loser!"

They charged at him again, and Ron briefly regretted his outburst but the shocked look on his oppressors faces were worth it. He jumped on the neared one and kicked him in the temple knocking the light out of him. Unfortunately one of the bullies grabbed his arm and put it into the lock. Other one rammed his shoulder into Ron's back making him and the bully holding him lost the balance. They fell down. Even more unfortunately the bully holding his arm twisted it at painful angle. When they hit the ground, Ron's arm dislocated with sickening sound.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGH!" Ron screamed in pain. The bully retreated from him looking surprised. Ron rolled on the ground in pain.

The realization hit the crowd. They began to smile maliciously.

"Not so tough now Stoppable? After all you're still a loser!" They laughed at him.

'Damn it, is that it? All my resolve…Am I just a balloon of hot air?' The tears began to swell in his eyes.

"No wonder Possible shoot him down after the prom he's just plain pathetic!" One of them commented, "She's probably hanging out with him out of pity." Ron gritted his teeth, "You're nothing but trash Stoppable!" Ron was now trembling with anger. He stood on shaking legs his left arm was hanging grotesquely. He looked at the smugly smiling bullies, "And you will never be able change that!" For Ron that was it!

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Ron roared. He grabbed his wounded arm and pricked it up with crack. He let a yelp of pain but to his oppressors it sounded like growl of a pissed of predator. Fear stated to creep in their hearts. Ron jumped at them with a primal roar.

If they weren't terrified they could see the tints of blue in his brown eyes. Ron moved with a speed that none of them could match. He jumped in the air and elbowed one of them in the collar bone. They all heard it breaking.

But Ron wasn't anywhere near finishing. He drove his ankle into bully's sternum breaking it. The force of the kick made the bully flying. The rest of them looked at him flabbergasted. He looked at them face twisted into the mask of hatred.

"I will rip you apart." Ron coldly stated before he jumped at them.

….

_Yamanouchi Ninja School, Japan_

Master-sensei furrowed his eyebrows. He was short and elderly man. He was almost bald except a streak of hair on top of his head tied into a pony tail. He had a long while beard and mustache.

"Something wrong Sensei?" Yori asked. She was an attractive olive skinned teenager. She had black hair and eyes.

"It seems that the Chosen One began awakening his dark side" Sensei told her, Yori looked at her sensei with worry.

"Will Ron-kun be alright?" The old man smirked

"Do not worry about him child." Yori didn't look convinced.

"But isn't awakening of your dark side a reason to worry?" The old man shook his head in disagreement.

"There must be balance in life, he is destined for greatness but he won't achieve it in his current state, he needs to be awakened." He rubbed his chin, "What I'm worried about is that his balance will shift from light to darkness…I feel a lot of anger and hurt in him and….bitterness, too much for someone his age." Sensei sighed, "Stoppable-san's life is full of hurt and disappointment."

"Maybe I should go…" Yori started but…

"No Yori, it's his way and we cannot interfere not yet, but don't worry he will come to us to seek guidance, believe in him Yori, he's stronger than he gives himself credit for." Yori smiled.

"Thank you for your wisdom Sensei." The old man smiled gently.

"Anytime child any time." He closed his eyes, 'Believe in yourself young Ron-san.'

….

_Back to Ron_

"Anyone else?!" Ron yelled still hyped with adrenaline. He looked around and saw the five remaining bullies. They were looking at him with wide eyes. Their comrades were now lying on the ground, unconscious or groaning in pain. Most of them had broken bones and some even concussions, "Come on! What the hell are you waiting for!" Ron moved to them, and they hesitated for a second and then ran away. Ron looked at them with stone face. He felt a grin crept on his face

"I won, I just won…' He muttered to himself.

He would laugh but his ribs hurt too much. He was in sorry state. His clothes were ripped in few places. His abused left arm was swelling. He couldn't see anything on his right eyes and felt a trail of blood coming out of his mouth and cheek where he was cut by a swift blade.

But despite the pain he felt happy. For the first time in his life he did something for himself. He felt something climbing on his leg.

"Hi Rufus buddy how are you?" Ron asked feeling dizzy.

"Ron…Ron…ok!" Rufus squealed.

"I'm fine…where's Kim?" Ron asked making Rufus growl.

"Monkey…lie…dinner…" Ron sighed.

"Why I'm not surprised? What did he tell her?"

"Barkin…stop…detentions…Ron ok." Rufus replied.

"And she didn't even bother to check?" The rodent nodded, "I see let's go home budd…" Ron looked at his devastated scooter, "Looks like we're taking the bus home." Ron collected his belongings and went home limping on his legs.

….

_Drakken's Amazonian Lair._

Shego watched the scene over and over. Each time her respect for Ron grew. She just couldn't believe that he managed to beat over twenty opponents by himself.

'They were just school punks but still…'

She winced when she reached the moment when Ron's arm was dislocated. She knew that it hurt like hell. And it hurts even more to snap the joint back to its place just like that. She stopped the screen seconds after Ron jumped at bullies again. She zoomed on the screen on saw his face and looked closer at his eyes they were glowing blue.

"What the hell is that?" She wondered aloud.

The moment his eyes started to glow blue bullies started to fall left and right not even comprehending situation. Sure they managed to get some lucky hits but that was all. But that was not what worried Shego the most. His smile or rather grin was more disturbing. His face covered in blood and bruises and pain written all over it yet Ron was still smiling, this face splitting grin just like….

"Zorpox…" Shego swallowed hard. Now she had really bad feeling, 'Did I just witness his rebirth?' She watched Ron collecting his belongings and going away presumably home swaying like a drunk, 'Better check on him…just in case.' she would never admit it but her respect for him grew even more and it wasn't easy to impress her, 'It's not like I'm worried about that buffoon!'

Shego saw that he leaned heavily on the street lantern and moved faster .She took the hovercraft and flied to Middleton. It took some time to fly there from Amazonia so when she arrived it had been late night. She landed near his house and turned the stealth mode on.

She saw that his was all dark.

'Probably went to sleep.' She was about to return to the craft when she saw that his front doors were slightly open. Curious she went there and opened it a little but she felt some resistance. She lifted her hand to see what was blocking the doors and gasped in surprise. Ron's body was lying on the floor.

"Damn they got you good Stoppable"

She opened the door so she could step in and walked over him. She lit the lights and walked to him to move his body when she heard a low hiss. Rufus came out of Ron's pocked and stood on Ron's back baring his fangs. Shego held the urge to laugh.

"Chill rodent, if I wanted to hurt him I would do this now and you wouldn't be able to stop me." Rufus saw the truth in her words and looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Please…not hurt…Ron…please!" Something in that pathetic plea moved Shego's heart.

"Oh fine, I will just move him to the sofa and patch him up ok?"

Rufus looked at her warningly but nodded. She lifted him and saw that his face was covered in dried blood. "But first we will need some water and towels." She found the bath room and took towels and a bowl of hot water. She moved to the sofa and washed his face form the dried blood and saw that most of it came from his eyebrow and the cut on his cheek. When she finished she moved to his chest. Using her powers the ripped his shirt and saw unpleasant sight. His left shoulder was swollen hard with nasty bruises but his ribs were in wore state. Large hematomas covered whole right side, it was almost black.

"Ouch that had to hurt." Shego moved her fingers and gently traced over his ribs to check if any of them were broken. Sadly she found that three of them indeed were. She sighed and asked Rufus were the first aid kit was. The rat leaded her to the small storage room and pointed at the white bag with a red cross. She took it and took the bandages out with some ointment for the bruises. She took her gloves and began to rub the ointment into his abused body. She blushed slightly when their skin contacted. She noticed how warm his skin was. As well as how kneaded his abs were. Soon she started to absentmindedly trail her hands all over his body.

'Wow he's really working out…too lean for me…but still.'

Shego shook her head violently, 'Head in the game Shego!' When she finished she noticed that something wasn't right with his body… he had too many scars. She looked closed and saw various cuts and even some plasma burns. She blushed slightly at that embarrassed. But his scars didn't limited to his chest; she gently moved him to the side and gasped when she saw his back. It was literally covered in scars; some of them were very old.

"What the hell happened to him?" She looked at the various cuts.

"Bullies" Rufus told her with saddens. Shego winced a bit; she recalled her times from school. Luckily for her she had her cosmic powers to defend herself but Ron on the other hand….

"Damn why he didn't defended himself?" The raven haired woman asked.

"Kim…reputation!" Shego snorted at Rufus's comment.

"Well of course the princess always comes first!" She felt a pang of jealousy, "That explains why he's this way." Rufus nodded. Shego looked at Ron who was out of cold, "Looks like that's all I can do for him I'll be going now. Tell him to not move much and to put some ice on his face when he wakes up. Oh and tell him that he have three broken ribs, luckily for him he managed to snap his arm back correctly so it will only hurt like hell when he will move it." She smirked, "Got it?" Rufus nodded eagerly

"U-huh...Thanks…friend!" He squealed, making Shego blushed at his comment.

"Whatever, I'm out of here" She moved out of the living room, but stopped for a second, "Here…" She pulled a card for her pouch and put it on the table, "It's my number so call if he won't wake up in the morning….and don't over use it or I will make you regret it got it?" She added a threatening edge to her voice.

"Yes...Yes!" Rufus squealed. She smiled smugly and spared one last glace at the sleeping boy, 'I can't wait for our re-match.'

….

A/N

Ok chapter 2 is done, and few notes.

One: Ron and Kim are still friends; I never like how in other fics they discarded their friendship just like that.

Two: Ron won't be a god here, he still have him limitations and despite his powers he's not unbeatable

Three: Don't forget to leave the review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Question23: Glad to hear it

Hellshadowreaper: I've got something else planned

RDF-73:Don't worry I won't make him a god

pattie103: thanks

D4rK Sid3: Sure!

cpgrad08: I'll try work on it

: glad you like it ( sorry dude but for some reason your nick keeps disappearing)

Cerberus13: Hmm interesting idea

GammaBlast: don't' worry about that

kittyhawk09: no problem

coldblue: I'll be waiting for your review then and as for questions yes, maybe,yes and was for suggestions, noted those are interesting ones I will take them into a consideration

KenshinIchimaru: I will

WishStar: thanks

TNI: She tried to put him off the ,,wrong path" by making him feel guilty about her, good intentions shitty execution

Imyoshi: thanks and I find it hard to believe too

Studyofchaos: thanks

CajunBear73: Well the future is going to be interesting

Mordok1d: Not any time soon

Seimika: He's nowhre near his peak and the master would level him with the ground in seconds he still have ways to go

13alex: glad you enjoy it, and you gave me some interesting ideas, and don't worry English is not my first too

zzzoo99: yep people like that are plain pathetic

Johny Blade: hopes this one will be even better

doctor Anthony: thanks

JDSeay: I'm happy to hear it

Edboy4926:thanks and I will try to improve

...

_Tuesday, Ron's House…_

Ron woke up with groan, he was still pretty sore all over his body. He had tried to move but failed miserly, since his ribs and left shoulder protested painfully. He had decided to just lie on sofa for a while. After the pain had subdued another sensation came to him…coldness. His whole face was damn cold. He moved his right hand to his face and found a bag filled with ice. He managed to open one eye since other had been swollen beyond belief. He sighed, recalling the event from yesterday, then felt smirk crept on his face.

'I have finally won…' Despite all the pain he had never felt better and his smile turned into full grin.

"Oh, what's so funny Stoppable?" Ron didn't even need to move his head to know who it was- Shego.

"I won't even ask why you are here Shego." The blonde closed his eyes again, but the thought kept eating away at him," Ok screw this why are you here?"

"I saw the fight yesterday Stoppable, and I have few questions to ask you?" She replied walking to the place where he could see her.

"And why should I answer them?" Shego looked at him with mirth.

"Maybe out of gratitude that I patched you u…oh you have three broken ribs by the way." She stated.

"You did it...well why would you be here then…ok fine ask your questions." Ron sighed in defeat.

"What was that blue glow?" Ron smirked.

"Can't tell it's a secret…" Shego growled.

"Stop playing games Stoppable, spill now!" She ordered.

"Sorry I can't I made a promise to keep it a secret." He replied calm, but inside he was already trembling. He knew that if Shego wanted something she would get it one way or another. As on cue she walked to his and placed her fingers over his abused ribs.

"I'm asking one last time, what was that?" Ron remained silent, "You think I'm above torturing people?" Ron looked closely into her eyes. She had fought them ruthlessly but she was never cruel, or at least overly cruel.

"Yes, I think you're better than that…" The blonde told her honesty, "You possess pride, and you wouldn't lower yourself to that level." He prayed silently, that he made a correct assumption about her character. Her fingers had lingered for a moment longer at his wound, and then she retreated her hand back.

"Damn Stoppable you know me too well…" Ron smirked.

"We had known each other for three years now I guess I can tell that I know you a bit…" Shego snorted, "You stayed here all night?"

"As if, I have found you lying in your corridor about 2 AM, patched up and went back home, I left my number to the rodent. I told him to call me if you hadn't woken up in the morning." Ron eyes widen.

"What hour is it now?" Shego looked at her watch.

"2 PM…" Ron held the urge to slap his face.

"Great missed my math test…" Ron looked around the room, "…Where's Rufus?" Shego chuckled.

"He was so worried about you that he started to devour any cheese-similar thing in the house and fell asleep." Ron smirked.

"Well that's Rufus for you." Both of them fell silent, before Shego looked at him again with curiosity.

"So how do you feel?" She asked earning her a look from Ron that looked incredulously.

"You clearly can see…" She silenced him with gesture.

"I meant inside, I saw that creeping grin you had after you beat them." Ron thought about that and still felt the euphoria like feeling…The sweet taste of victory!

"It felt great like I was born anew…I never thought that beating the crap out of someone could feel so good." Shego grinned.

"Welcome to my world, you thought I beat the crap out of Kim just for money?"

"Well she beats the crap out of you more often." Ron shot back, getting a scowl from Shego.

"Want to play Ron go ouch?" The blonde shook his head quickly, "Guessed so…hey how about a bet?" All of a sudden alarms were set off in Ron's head. Old Ron would immediately denied her idea but the new Ron….

"What bet?" Shego instantly grinned.

"Let's fight next time we meet. You and me; one on one no interference, if I win you will tell me what that blue glow of yours is." She told him.

"And what if I win?" Shego laughed.

"Good one Stoppable, but let's say that I will have a very bad day then…hmmm." Ron's eyes lit.

"You will owe me a favor which you cannot refuse." She snorted.

"Tsk, in your dreams perv." Ron blinked.

"I had something else in mind…now who's the perv here?" She lit her hands, "Ok me…but what are you afraid that you will lose to me 'The Buffon'?" Ron challenged her and if there was one thing about Shego is that she never refused a challenge.

"You're on Stoppable I will make you scream like a little girl!" She glared at him, and he returned the gaze.

'I wonder if it will work' Ron grinned in the very Zorpox like way, "We'll see about that…sidekick."

Shego looked at his with mouth agape. She unknowingly had taken a defense stance and distanced herself from him. He could clearly see the fear in her eyes. He couldn't take it any longer and burst out laughing.

"HAHAHA…OMG if you just haha saw the look on your face hahaha!" She had grabbed him roughly and yanked him up. He yelped in pain, "Hey knock that off it hurts!" Ron chocked and Shego dropped him on the sofa and glared at him red from anger and embarrassment.

"Serves you right for fooling around…buffoon!" She growled.

"Ok ok that was low blow chill I…" He had heard knocking and the sound of door opening.

"Ron are you in there?" Kim's voice boomed form the corridor, and Shego's eyes widen.

"Quick hide!" Ron hissed.

Shego looked around and dashed out of the living room to the kitchen.

"Ron I need…" Kim gasped when she saw his state, "Oh my god Ron!" Kim ran to him, examining his wounds.

"Chill it doesn't hurt that much…" The blonde winced when she pressed his ribs, "Careful I have three broken ribs."

"Ron, I really can't believe you did that!" Ron looked at her with surprise.

"Did what?" She looked at him angrily.

"Attack the whole school football team and those other people Ron! You know that some of them might never play again?" Ron looked at her blankly.

'Serves them right…'

"I was defending myself!" Kim rolled her eyes, "Do you really think that I would attack thirty people by myself?" Kim looked uncertain, "The damn school monitoring was recording everything, it will clearly show that I was attacked!"

"Well… I went to the monitoring room too but the recording disappeared…" Ron was flabbergasted.

"What! Someone destroyed it then…"

"Ron it doesn't matter now, they want to expel you from the school! Parents of those guys are demanding it." Ron laughed humorlessly, "Ron this isn't laughing matter!"

"Well it's kind of ironic when a band of bullies push all the responsibly on you….oh and remind me to have a little chat with Josh."

"Why?" Kim asked carefully.

"Because that bastard brought ten more guys to kick my ass and lied to you about Barkin…you could at last come to check if I was alright!"

"Ron how could you say that? Josh wouldn't lie to me." The auburn teen replied with stubbornness in her voice.

"Kim that guy hates my guts, I'm telling the truth. I wouldn't have sent Rufus to get help if the situation wasn't serious…"

"Ron come on I know Josh he isn't like that…" Ron clenched his teeth.

"Kim I didn't want to say it didn't want to say this, but do you trust me or Josh?" Kim looked at him shocked.

"Ron please don't put me in such a position." His gaze didn't falter.

"Me or Josh…" Kim narrowed her eyes.

"Ron you're simply jealous of him…" Ron eyes widen.

"And how did you draw that conclusion? I simply asked who you trust," She shook her head and looked at him patronizing eyes.

"Ron I don't know what's going on but…" Ron interrupted her.

"Kim don't avoid a question, who do you trust more me or him?" She sighed.

"Ron since last mission you had been action strange, you've gotten more violent, I'm afraid that I can't take your word for granted anymore." Ron closed his eyes; "Ron please tell me what is wrong." Ron looked at her coldly that caused her to flinch when she saw the anger in his eyes.

'What is wrong? Maybe the fact that my best friend since Pre-k has stopped trusting me…Tell me have I ever lied to you ever?" Ron's voice rose with each word, "I for once stand for myself and everyone is now demonizing me?" He clenched his fists.

"That's what I'm talking about you get angry for no reason, get a hold of yourself Ron!" Kim ordered.

"I think I have a better hold of myself now than I ever had…" Ron snapped, "I stopped being everyone's punching bag!"

"And what you turned into a bully yourself?" Kim was getting angry she just couldn't understand why Ron was so stubborn…

"I was defending myself, it was thirty on one! And it hardly can be called bulling instead rather a suicidal attempt." Ron heard a quiet snicker from the kitchen, and lucky it was too quiet for Kim.

"Ron stop joking, this is a serious matter!" Ron growled.

"I deadly serious just look at my state, I've had my shoulder dislocated, I told you about the ribs, cut on my cheek and god know how many bruised and scratches not to mention my scooter was devastated!"

"But most of them have their bones broken and about ten have a concussion! You realize how serious that is?"

"I do! I will go there tomorrow and tell the truth for God's sake and I will ask Wade to get that recording for tomorrow!"

"I hope you know what you're doing Ron, you're in some deep problems now." Kim sighed, "Ron I'm really disappointed with you, it wouldn't have happened if you didn't beat those guys in the morning…"

"So what was I supposed to do then?" Kim looked at him like she was looking at a mentally slow child.

"Talk to them, I sure you would solve it." Ron rolled his eyes at Kim's delusion.

"That might work in your case but not mine! I'm a loser Kim; the lowest of low in the food chain. They would never listen to me and you know it."

"You're exaggeration Ron, I'm sure you could find a peaceful solution."

"Yes by giving them my money, things aren't always perfect Kim!" Kim furrowed her eyebrows.

"So what it's better to restore to violence? Ron you're acting like a brat not an adult!" Ron was boiling inside.

"Kim please spare me a lecture what's done is done, I will fix the things tomorrow! Now let me rest…" Ron closed his eyes. Kim had heard his dismissing tone and was now really worried about her friend.

"Ok see you tomorrow if something happens call ok." She left the house, and after a few minutes Shego walked back making sure that they were alone.

"Looks like Kimmie is as blind as bat." Ron nodded in agreement.

"She was always on top in everything, she won't understand how's it is to be at the bottom." The blond sighed.

"Yeah..." Shego admitted, and Ron looked at her sharply.

"Don't pretend to understand me Shego…you wouldn't understand how it is to be treated like a trash your whole life."

"And why's that?" Shego glared at him.

"Because you're strong, smart, and you're not taking shit from any one not to mention you're beaut…" Ron bit his tongue and Shego was looking at him with her mouth agape. Soon a sultry smirk formed on her face.

"What was that?" She purred coming closer, "I didn't hear last word…" Ron blushed.

"N-Nothing" He stammered and Shego's smile widen…

'Damn she's cute when she's smiling'

"Really don't be like that Ronnie; I really want to hear it." Ron gulped; she was way too close to for comfort.

"Isaidthatyouarebeautiful…" Ron rattled off making Shego blink not understanding a world.

"Care to repeat?" Ron finally gave up.

"I said that you are beautiful" He closed his eye waiting for the blow. When it hadn't come he snatched a peak at Shego's face. Her cheeks were now more green that the rest of her face. 'She's blushing!' Ron realized, "Awww you look cute when you blush…" That was mistake and her face immediately darkened, 'Uh-oh'

"Don't cross the line Stoppable, I've been civilized with you but you're dangerously close to a dark and cold place!" She growled.

"Sorry…I've got carried away…" Shego nodded accepting his apologies.

"I will be going now remember about our deal…" She was about to left when Ron stopped her.

"Shego can I ask you a favor? You said that you have that recording…" She grinned.

"And?"

"I was wondering if you could send it to me so I can prove my innocence…" Ron looked at her beseechingly.

"And what's in it for me?"

"My everlasting gratitude…" Ron smiled, but Shego began to walk out of the room, "Wait! I will cook for you!" She came back; remembering once tasting his cooking and well knew it was worth it.

"Fine two weeks…" Ron looked at her blankly…

"One week, it's would be too risky for you to be here that often." She nodded at his logic.

"Damn fine, give me your e-mail."

"Taco-Warrior-Monkey-Middleton-com…" (A/N sorry it's just kept disappearing when I wrote it normally a/n)

"I won't even comment it." She scoffed, "I've got it I will send it to you today, see ya later Stoppable."

"Yeah, thanks for taking care of me." Ron smiled…She had turned her back so he couldn't see her smile.

"Oh and Stoppable, don't judge me too quickly." She left the house making Ron wondered about her words for few moments. But the weariness soon got to him.

Ron drifted to sleep again.

….

_Possible's House..._

"Mom Can I speak to you?" Kim asked.

"Sure Kimmie-cub what's wrong?" Ann Possible asked.

"It's about Ron, he's acting strange." Kim stated making Ann rise her eyebrows.

"How so?" Kim told her about all events since that fateful mission."Kim I have to say that I'm very disappointed with you!" Ann Possible told her one and only daughter in a stern voice.

"Why?"

"I can't believe you called him loser, he has been by your side since pre-k, in good and bad times!" She scolded Kim…

"I know but…" Kim started, but…

"No buts and you even left him all alone in your apology meal. I didn't raised you to be little egoist."

"But it was Oh Boyz concert!" Kim argued, Ann looked at her more heated.

"Is that more important than your best friend…some lame boy band?" Kim gasped.

"They are not lame mom, besides Josh invited me there!"

"I have a feeling that they just don't like each other" Ann obviously stated.

"Ron is just simply jealous; he will have to get over it!" Kim replied with a confident face.

"And what if he has some problems and needs you're support? Ron might be having some hard times now and that's why he is so aggressive!" Kim almost laughed.

"Ron; hard times? Please he doesn't have any responsibilities and he's never cared about school. "Ann sighed.

"Kimberly, I'm not talking about such minor stuff…look at Ron's house." She pointed to the window. The building was all dark and lifeless, "What do you see?"

"A house…" Kim shot immediately to her mother and gave her a look at her like she was an idiot.

"Yes a house and empty house. Ron is a very lonely boy; he's never had the support you had. I'm not saying that Stoppables are bad parents but they just have little to no idea on how to properly raise a child! Sending money and occasional visits just don't work do you understand what I mean?"

"Mom Ron isn't like that; he's an easy going, happy kid, not taking anything personally."

"And maybe there is something more under that smile?" Kim smirked.

"Mom you're a brain surgeon not a psychiatrist, I'm sure Ron will be fine." Ann Possible gave up. Sometimes her daughter was so dense.

"I hope so, until then support him as a best friend should…" Kim nodded, "Ok now let's prepare for dinner"

They had gone to the kitchen and were about to do that when the phone rang.

"Possibles House, Ann speaking." Kim saw her mom's eyes widen, "WHAT!?"

….

_Middleton High Next Day…_

Ron walked confidently through the school corridors. Or as much as you can walk confidently when with each breath you feel gives you a burning pain in your chest, and with each move your shoulder is screaming in pain. He was literally stoned on painkillers, yet still he could feel the pain. His face was covered in bandages. He knew that as soon he would see Barkin and all hell will break loose.

But he was prepared….The flash drive with evidence was safe in his pocket.

The corridors went silent as he walked through them. No one dared to speak. They were just looking at him with fear, (bullies) shock, (regular kids), and worshippers (victims of bullies). For the first time in his life he wasn't afraid of walking through those corridors.

"Stoppable stop right now, it's an order!" Barkin barked. Ron had turned to his teacher and waited for him to catch up, "You're in a world of trouble young man! A parent's council is gathering today after school and the parents of the victims will be there. There will be a vote to see whether to expel you or not." Ron nodded.

"Where it will be Mr. Barkin?"

"In the gym Stoppable why do you ask?" Ron smirked, which was difficult because of his wounds.

"I will show them one movie; can you bring the laptop, projector and the screen there?" Barkin scowled at him.

"What movie?"

"The one that proves that I'm innocent" The teacher rose his eyebrow, "Mr. B do you really think that I would willingly attack thirty people?" The man looked unsure for a moment.

"Stoppable I personally don't believe it, and I know that most of them were… acting inappropriately towards other students, but the recordings from the parking cameras mysteriously disappeared so I hope your movie is good."

"Thanks Mr.B you're really ok you know that?" Ron felt gratitude to the teacher.

"Don't mistake me Stoppable I'm not taking sides I'm just ensuring that the justice will be done! The meeting will be at 4 PM…five minutes till the classes start." Ron understood the dismissal and went to his class.

…..

_Gym, Parent Conference… _

"Expel that punk form the school!" Some random parent shouted.

"My kid had a concussion and is in coma!"

"I will sue him!"

The shouts continued and the parent council tried to calm the enraged parents down but it was all in vain. The parent council consisted of Ann Possible, Mrs. Rockwaller, Mrs. Renton, Mr. Flagg and Mrs. Mankey.

"Everyone quiet down!" Barkin yelled shutting up the parents, "We all know what had happened two days ago when over twenty of our students were injured in a brawl." Parents had started to shout again, but Barkin silenced them, "I personally interog…asked questions to the five boys that managed to escape and I quote, 'Stoppable anger' they stated that Ron Stoppable attacked them out of blue. They tried to calm him down but it didn't worked. Them and their friends had to defend themselves and were injured in process."

"Let's expel that little punk; I can't have my Josh going to school with such sort of people!" Mrs. Mankey said. She was a beautiful middle aged blonde with slightly tanned skin and blue eyes. She had nice round face and full lips. But her face permanently had an arrogant look on it so it took some of her beauty.

"It's all lies, I know Ron since he was in pre-k and he would never harm anyone, unless it was under self-defense" Mrs. Possible said.

"I agree with Miss Possible, I know him too and there's no way he would attack them first." Mrs. Renton supported her. She was a short pretty brunette with brown eyes. She had a gentle smile and always was polite towards everyone, "My Felix told me a few stories about the, 'victims' and those weren'tvery flattering stories!" The parents started to shout again.

"You're lying my child would never do such thing he's from a good house!" A furious mother screeched.

"I beg to differ!" A voice boomed, and all heads turned to the entrance of the gym. They have seen Ron Stoppable leaning on the door frame.

"And who the hell are you kid? We have important meeting here!" A random parent told him.

"Ron Stoppable it's a pleasure." All the murmurs were suddenly cut, and for a few seconds silence ruled over the gym.

'You defiantly know how to make an entrance Ron I'll give you that.' Mrs. Possible smirked proudly

The gym erupted with furious screams and shouts. Parents shouted over one another demanding his immediate expulsion. One of the fathers went even as far as standing from a stand and walking to him with clenched fists. His intentions were pretty clear. Mr. Barkin ran to them and stood in front of the man blocking is way to Ron.

"That bastard broke my boy's ankle he will never be able to play football again!" The man seethed.

"I will not allow any violence in my presence is that clear?" The man melted under the ex-soldier's gaze and returned to the stands."Ok stoppable I hope you have something to say!"

"Yes, firstly I was a victim of the attack, since no sane man would attack thirty people alone, secondly, I have acquired a recording that mysteriously disappeared." He had pulled out his flash drive and started the movie. It had clearly shown that Ron was innocent. People were cringing at the sounds of the breaking bones and screams of pain,

"I hope that clarifies the matter." Ron looked at the shocked parents, "Your kids were nothing but a band of bullies that ganged on me, I do not regret anything I have done to them." Then he was interrupted by few angry shouts, "And now as you see my property was destroyed so I demand a monetary compensation from each of you…" More shouts erupted, "If you decline I will start a legal proceedings against your children!"

"Are you blackmailing us?" Ron grinned.

"Yes I am, I want a one thousand dollars from each of you as a compensation for my property and wounds, if not I will sue them for assault and battery and since most of them are already eighteen they can go to jail or at least be expelled from school!" The parents went pale. Ron clicked and the number appeared on screen, "That's my account number, pay and I will drop the charges."

"Stoppable that behavior is inacceptable you can't demand money from them!" Barkin yelled.

"I can…we can do it like that or in court either way I will get my compensation…you know yeah I will go to the court with that, I will have more satisfaction with that." Ron turned on his heel and was about to walk when…

"Wait I will pay you!" A parent said and soon the rest of them followed albeit begrudgingly. Since the meeting had lost its point it was closed.

"Ron, want me to give you a lift?" Ms. Possible asked.

"Sure Mrs. Dr. P." They walked to her car. They sat there in awkward silence. Usually Ron was more talkative than that, but now he had too much on his mind. Ann looked at him with concern. He was her surrogate son after all.

"Ron, if you need to speak…" Ann stated.

"Don't worry Mrs. Dr. P I'm fine…" Ron replied absentmindedly while looking out of the window.

"Ron, I can see you are not, on the inside and outside, please speak to me." She made her best puppy eyes look, and he just couldn't resist it.

"You know Mrs. Dr. P I'm starting to think I'm finally beginning to solve all my problems."

"Is that so?" Ann smiled, "I have to say you handled the whole situation in the gym quite nicely." Ron smirked, "I loved the look on their faces when you kicked their kid's asses, not that I approve such behavior young man." She finished in a motherly tone. That woman showed him much more feelings than his own mother.

"Sorry Mrs. Dr. P. I was just securing my school life." She chuckled.

"I know, but remember violence not always the answer." He nodded, "Ok I believe that you will do fine, but if you want to speak about anything, and I mean anything…" She winked making him blush, "Feel free to come over and talk anytime, oh by the way do you want to have dinner with us? You kind of missed it yesterday."

"With pleasure!"

….

_Later at the Possible's House..._

"WOW dude…" Tim started…

"What happened?" Jim finished….

"I had some small problem with bullies." He greeted the tweebs, they were twins and they were now twelve years old and were already entering high school due to skipping classes. They had brown hairs and blue eyes. "What to see?" They nodded eagerly and Ron showed them how he defeated the bullies.

"SOOOOOOO…"

"Cooool!"

They looked at him like some kind of hero. Ron smirked it was a nice to be admired after all.

"Ron stop corrupting tweebs, I have enough problems with them" Ann admonished him gently," And wash your hands the dinner is ready." The Possible family and Ron sat down at the table.

"Where's Kim?" He asked.

"Monkey took her somewhere." Tim said.

"Probably to the monkey house to show her off to his family…" Jim added.

"Boys it's Mankey, and it's not nice to say such things." Mrs. Possible said, "Ronald mind telling me what had happened to you?" He summarized the recent events.

"And you didn't even go to the hospital?" Ann asked mortified, "Ok, it's decided after the dinner I will examine you, end of discussion!" The blonde melted under her stern gaze.

"Yes ma'am!" After they had finished they moved to the living room.

"Ok guys give Ron some privacy." The rest of the Possible clan left the room, "Ok Ron take off your shirt."

"I don't think that's necessary Mrs. Dr. P" Ron replied hesitantly.

"Ron…" Her tone left no room for the discussion. He removed his shirt with wince. His shoulder still ached, "Let me help you with bandages." And before he could manage to protest she walked behind him and unwrapped them showing off his bare back. Ann gasped silently at the sight of scars. "Oh my god Ron what had happened?" Ron shrugged.

"Some wounds are from the missions." The blonde would never admit that big a part of those were from the encounters with bullies in school.

"Ron…I'm a doctor I can tell that some of them are older than three years!"

Ron started to sweat, 'Crap she's got me!'

"I really don't want to talk about it." Ann heard his pleading tone.

"Ok Ron; let me check your body…" Ann's hands started to travel around his body checking for any inner wounds, 'Let's see the arm is placed correctly in its socket, three ribs are broken and those abs are so hard…' She blushed, 'Whoa slow down girl, you're ogling a barely eighteen years old boy…but damn he's tasty.' A small voice whispered in the back of her mind, 'Argh!get a hold of yourself, you're married!' She finished checking him up when…

"Ron can you tauten your muscles? I want to see if any of them are damaged?" The boy did as she instructed and again her hands trailed all over his body, 'Damn like a steel if I was twenty years younger…ok that's enough Ann Possible!' …but she couldn't stop the annoying voice telling her to…

"Mrs. Dr. P what are you doing?" Ron asked confused.

Her hands were traveling all over his chest for some time now, almost massaging him. Not to mention her face was slightly flushed. The blood started to travel into wrong places. Ann Possible was by any means a gorgeous woman. Even more than her daughter, since she was already developed and Kim still had a way to go. And Ron was a teenager after all…

That snapped her out of her daze…

"Ok Ron just finished, aside from bruises you have three broken ribs. Your shoulder is fine but don't overwork it…Ok for last take that plaster off you cheek" Ron ripped it off and showed a nasty scar.

"It's from the switch-blade…" Ann's expression darkened.

"When I will get that bastard in my hands…" Ann growled.

"No need, I already broke both his arms, collar bone, and leg." Ron replied happily.

"How do you know?" The blonde grinned.

"I heard each one of them cracking each time." She shook hers head.

"It will probably leave a scar Ron, the cut is deep" She trailed her finger along the scar. It went slantwise through his left cheek.

"Does it look cool?" She chuckled at his question.

"Now it looks like a bloody mess but maybe when it heals a bit it might give you a rakish outlook." Ron laughed at her comment.

"Thanks for everything Mrs. Dr. P. I will be going now I have homework to do." Ann nodded understandingly.

"Ok, do you want some stronger painkillers? I have few."

"It would be nice, my ribs are killing me!"

…

_A Month Later…_

None of the school inhabitants could believe in the metamorphosis of Ron Stoppable. Be it from students or teachers. For over one month not once he had been late for class or forgot his homework. Also his grades jumped quite a bit. Ron discovered that with little more than minimal effort he can have above average grades.

Also his position in food chain improved, not that he cared. Now no one dared call him names anymore. He could now walk through the school corridor without a constant fear of being beaten up. To sweeten things up he had thirty thousand dollars to spare. And he invested it wisely. Now in the one of the closest parking slots stood a brand new Ducati 848 EVO, dark stealth.

The motorbike was Ron's pride and joy for the first moment he acquired it. It cost him 27,000 dollars but he knew that it was worth it. The acceleration and the comfort made him fall in love with the machine. And finally he bought matching grayish black attire with the remaining cash.

But not all the things were so fortune. He and Kim argued a lot lately, especially over Mankey. When he confronted him about lying to Kim and bringing bullies he had told her some sob story about how jealous and insecure he was about Ron and that he shouldn't have done that. Ron didn't buy his crap but Kim did. From now on, he was like an angel incarnated to Ron. Yet he could see the contempt and disgust in his eyes, even if it was just for few seconds.

Also Ron's new behavior seemed to annoy Kim. She even told him that he started to act arrogantly towards other people. He had told her that it was confidence not arrogance but she knew better. Also the fact that people started to notice him seemed to annoy her. It's like she didn't wanted him to leave her shadow.

Ron sighed putting up some speed. He was actually enjoying his ride. It helped him to clear his mind. He was now on highway near Middleton.

'What's her problem anyways?' Ron wondered, 'Why can't she just accept that I'm changing?'

_Beep-beep-beep-beep_

Ron stopped his motorcycle,_ "_What's up Wade?"

"Motor Ed and Shego are up to something again, they are just thirty miles from your position. Kim's on her way!"

"On it Wade!" Ron had accelerated and sped up. Soon he saw Kim in her purple car chasing after Motor's Ed rocket car,' Weren't we doing something like this two months ago?' He smirked under his helmet.

'I'm glad that I asked tweebs to modify my ride a bit.'

He had put higher gear and passed Kim's car. He waved at her seeing her shocked expression. He speeded up with a roar of his engine and leveled up with a rocket car form the passenger side and….burst out laughing.

Shego was sitting there with a scowl on her face. She was dressed in short, sleeveless purple-green shit that showed her flat belt, yellow tiger like leggings and had a ridiculously big earring. Not to mention her hair…

"Buhahaha! God damn it, how come someone didn't tell me the seventies were are back? Buhahahah!" The blonde roared with laughter, unluckily for him Shego had overheard him.

"What the hell was that you punk? I don't know who you are but you will regret it!" Shego blasted her plasma at him. He hit the brakes to avoid the blasts. Then he accelerated again, but this time he had chosen the driver's side.

"Hey Motor ED!" Ron yelled, "You have a really nasty scratch on your doors dude!"

"What?! Seriously? Damn it!" He hit the brakes, with Kim narrowly avoided the collision with his car. The man jumped out of it and looked all over the doors." What where? Seriously!" Ron walked to him.

"Here!" Ed turned his head there just to receive a punch in face. That sent him flying.

Ron flexed his shoulder, 'Looks like the shoulder has healed!'

"Hey who the hell are you?!" Shego jumped out of the car. Ron couldn't hold it, he laughed again. "You think that's funny?"

"Very…" She started to throw plasma bolts at him.

"Try laughing now!" He narrowly avoided one…

'Damn this suit really hampers my moves!' Ron blocked a straight punch towards his face.

"Ron! Hold on I'm coming!" Kim yelled making Shego stop dead in her tracks.

"Stoppable?" She growled, and Ron started to sweat, "Oh now you've done it, buffoon!" She jumped at him with a roar and hit him painfully in the chest. Ron had lost his balance and fell to the ground. Shego lunged him smiley evilly, "Not so smart now?" She smirked maliciously, "Now let's see how tough you are now Ronnie…" The blonde swallowed hard.

With a corner of his eye he had noticed that Kim just defeated Motor Ed and was now running towards them. Shego had seen that too and lifted him from the ground roughly. She pressed on finger to his neck.

"One move princess and the sidekick gonna get it!" Shego began slowly retreating to the rocket car, "Take the bag from it, and buffoon no sudden movements!" Ron did as she instructed, "Now get on the bike and no funny stuff Kimmie or he will get it!" Kim nodded and Ron had sat on the bike and drove away with Shego tightly pressed to his back. He could feel her assets pressing against it. If it wasn't life and death situation he might enjoy it.

"Faster!" Shego ordered, and Ron did that but she wasn't satisfied, "Faster! Or are you pussying out!"

That hit a nerve!

"Oh yeah hold on tightly!" Ron put higher gear and lifted his front wheel gaining speed. Feeling the right moment he pulled it down accelerating even more. He had felt Shego pressing herself closer holding him tightly.

"How do you like that!" Ron yelled feeling the adrenaline rushing through his veins.

"Now we're talking Stoppable!" They drove for a few more miles at an insane speed, "Ok drive over there!" The raven haired woman pointed to a small parking with toilet building. Ron pulled in and stopped. Shego jumped from the bike and walked towards the toilet shape building. Ron chuckled again at her outfit but one cold glare shut him up. After few minutes she walked out dressed in her usual black green jumpsuit. She had looked up to him and her eyes widen.

"Why are you still here?" Shego asked clearly surprised.

"You thought I would leave you in the middle of nowhere?" She snorted.

"Hello? I kidnapped you? I was sure that you would drive immediately after I walked there, I even praised you for doing it quietly." Ron smirked under his helmet.

"Come on give me some credit, I'm not the kind of guy that leaves a woman in such places…" Ron chivalrously commented making Shego snorted.

"My transport would arrive here in few hours…"

"And what would you do here? I will give you a lift to the city; it's surely much more interesting." She furrowed her eyebrows.

"What are you playing at Stoppable, what to seduce me with this bike... which is very nice I have to add?" Ron pushed his chest out.

"It's…" The blonde tried starting…

"Ducati 848 EVO, dark stealth." Ron looked at her surprised.

"How do you know?" The raven haired woman grinned.

"I have the same model but I changed the colors."

"Green and black?" Ron stated.

"Exactly, but the original one isn't that bad, but you could change It." Ron snorted.

"And give Kim a heart attack? I couldn't even image the look on her face if she saw that!" The blonde snickered.

"I bet it would be hilarious!" Ron nodded in agreement.

"Ok jump on!" Before she sat he pulled a spare helmet form under his seat.

…..

_Middleton…_

Ron dropped Shego at the location she gave to him, which was near the mall. On their way he had told her how he acquired the money for his motorbike making her laugh and commented that he would be a fine villain. They spent the rest of the ride in comfortable silence.

"Ok Stoppable thanks for the ride…" Ron pulled his helmet off and smirked.

"My pleasure…" She smiled sultry.

"I don't doubt it, having such exotic beauty like me."

"And humble at that…" Shego smirked playfully.

"Don't play with fire Stoppable…oh and I still remember the dinners you promised to cook…"

"Well I'm free at Friday so you can come then." Ron offered.

"Sure, we'll be in touch…" Shego winked at him and walked away, Ron stood for a moment analyzing a situation.

"Wait a second, hot older woman coming to my house on Friday night; Boo-yah!"

…

Ok next one done hope you liked it!

As always Read & Review, I'm counting on you!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

...

Animortal28: thanks

Billy: thanks and don't worry.

Jake: I will consider it.

XxT334xX: we share the same sentiment ;)

KinZer0: glad to hear it and soon you will know

: thanks and I got one this chap should be much more readable

KenshinIchimaru: thanks

Studyofchaos: thanks for the review, I know I might exaggerated it a little but it will be needed for later chatpers.

Guest: I have to disagree with you. You can scar very easily it depends on the depth of the wound, or size. And I don't think I glorify him much if I did he would beat those bullies in instant, I'm trying to keep him human but you saw that in the show he tossed nine foot aliens into the sky. And as for romance I won't jump straight into ,,I love you" Shego just started to see him as someone else than buffoon so it will take some time. Oh and I don't see why do you have problems with a bike, those are really cool.

Johny Blade: well can't wait to hear your opinion about that one.

120489: thanks

GammaBlast: thanks

Coldblue: yep don't worry I will give her good back story

The Question23: thanks

Author Penholder: thanks and don't worry my Beat and me are working on it

Ghost131: thanks dude glad you enjoy it.

doctor Anthony: thanks

D4rK Sid3: it was pun intended, see the dialogue with tweebs I deliberately change from Mankey to Moneky

WishStar: thanks

: thanks

Cerberus13:thanks, and yes, I noticed that she has black/white point of view, that's why Ann perfecty works as counter weigth…and MILF. oh I will show later his tech skills.

CajunBear73: everyone will get what they deserve

13alex: glad you liked it.

ProgKiller: thanks and I did that as an reaction to what he said,

cpgrad08: thanks

RDF-73: thanks

...

_Friday, School Canteen_

"Hey Ron, Felix, Mo!" Kim said walking to the table, caring a plate with her food while Ron was sitting with Felix and Monique enjoying his meal, "What's up guys?"

"Not much Kim. Did you hear of the new promotion in Club Banana?" Kim shook her head, "If you buy a pair of shoes you get second one at half price!" Monique and Kim squealed in delight, but the boys just rolled their eyes in disgust.

"I don't see what's so exciting about that, it's just shoes." Ron commented.

"Yeah why waste cash on something like that, when the Zombie Mayhem 5 is just about to be released." Felix added, "Oh yeah!" Ron and Felix said in unison, while high-fiving each other.

"Ehhh boys… oh by the way do you want to hang out Ron? Josh is going today to some art museum so I have free evening. We can go to get some Bueno Nacho." The blonde shook his head.

"Sorry KP but I'm busy today." Ron replied hoping that Kim wouldn't ask any further questions.

"Really…what will you be doing?" The auburn haired girl asked raising her eye brow.

"I'll…" He desperately looked for some excuse.

"We'll be finishing the Zombie Mayhem 4 tonight, right dude?" Felix said with knowing smile.

"Sure thing we will give them one hardcore Zombie apocalypse!" Ron replied with a wide smile, thanking his friend from the bottom of his heart.

"Oh, I see ok so maybe next time then. Let's go Mo we have geography. See ya later guys!" The girls let the table and Ron sighed in deep relief.

"Thanks buddy I owe you one!" Felix laughed.

"Forget it; now spill what you are up to?" Ron looked back before he leaned in closer to him.

"Fine but don't freak out…" The blonde whispered, "Shego is coming over to my house tonight."

"WHAT!" Felix shouted drawing everyone's attention. Ron reacted quickly.

"Oh yes I have already pre-ordered the new PS4 woooah soooo cooool!" He waved his hands in the air and everyone returned to their things, "Dude I told you to not freak out." Felix was still shell shocked however.

"You mean the one with killer moves, plasma fists, a nasty attitude and an incredibly tight jumpsuit?" Ron chocked on his food.

"Wha..?" Felix chuckled.

"Oh please don't tell me that you never noticed." Ron blushed, "Anyways now tell me why this dangerously hot chick coming over to your house?" Ron summarized everything since the return from Drakken's lair, "Dude she totally has a thing for you!" Ron laughed.

"Shego…? Please as if someone like her would be interested in someone like me." Felix shook his head.

"A chick came to you to check if you're ok after Kim badmouthed you, then she came after you got roughed up, twice and then she helped you with your case just for few meals…."

"Hey you know my cooking is divine!" Ron argued.

"Point taken, but you got to admit that she isn't known for free favors or helping people out." Felix finished, but Ron still looked totally unconvinced, "Ok dude let's do a test."

"What kind of test?" Ron asked with curiosity and Felix grinned.

"The one Zita taught me." Ron mirrored his grin.

"…"

"How's it going?"

"Cool but let's not digress the test is actually very simple. If she comes to you dressed in her usual gear it means that she's just here to eat and have a friendly conversation. However if she comes wearing a dress or something else that shows that she prepared for this, it means that she's up to something."

"Come on dude! That is only a sign of good manners it's normal to get a better outfit if you go to someone's house to eat dinner!" Ron replied quickly.

"Why are so negative about this dude? Haven't you noticed the looks girls have been giving you recently?" Felix told his clueless friend.

"Well they looked at my funnily…" Felix face palmed.

"Funnily! God! Ron you are dense sometimes, don't you know that you are now at the top of the food chain?" Ron's jaw hit the table, "No one dares to mess with you not even Bonnie. Try to give yourself some credit once in a while man!"

"I don't know… I mean what would a woman like her see in me?" Felix rubbed his chin.

"Well I would say the saving the world stuff, but that wouldn't work with her…hey you still have that bet?" Ron nodded, "Then ask her out if you win!"

"You know beating up a girl to go out with her sounds kind of pathetic…" Ron replied.

"Well if you say it like that…come on it's worth a shot she won't kill you…I think." Felix said carefully.

"You think?" The blond said dryly, "But I guess….Ok fine! I will do that when we will be setting terms!"

"That's the spirit; now let's go we'll be late to class." Felix said.

"Let's race steel wheels, I bet I can get faster there!" Ron boasted.

"Don't regret it!" Felix rode out the canteen with a formula one speed.

"….Wait for me!"

"…"

_Back Kim and Monique _

"Don't you think there something off with Ron lately?" Kim said.

"The fact that he's so hot now…" Mo said with dreamy smile, "… Maybe I should go after him?"

"Mo! Come on this is serious, he's been acting strange." The black-skinned teen rolled her eyes.

"You mean how? he's stop being people's punching bag or he FINALLY stopped slacking off? Or maybe it has something to do with him wearing those tight jeans that make his ass so yummy!"

"MO!" Kim yelled in shocked, "You can't be serious!" Monique looked at her strangely.

"Kim you need to get your eyes check? Have you seen Ron recently? The ugly duckling finally grew up and now he's a hottie!" Kim shook her head in disagreement.

"Whatever but don't you think he wasn't telling all truth when he said that he will be playing with Felix?" Mo simply shrugged.

"So? He's a person too everyone has secrets." Kim glared at her.

"He's been my best friend since pre-k, there are no secrets between us!" Kim replied.

"Kim…Ron's changing…I don't know what pushed him to do this, but I can see that he's finally maturing. He's still the lovable goof we all know and love of course, but he's no longer a loser…Kim I see that you argue with him often, what are those arguments about?" Kim sighed/

"Lots of things like the way he acts now, Josh, or his new badass style." The auburn teen named only a few, but Monique already rolled her eyes.

"Explain…" Kim took a deep breath.

"Ron now strides through the corridors like he's King of the world! I mean when I saw him walking past the bullies I saw the satisfaction on his face when they covered in fear in front of him. He's just so arrogant now." Kim sighed…"Also he's so cold to Josh now, he greets him but that's all. Ron acts like he's not there not even sparing him a single glance. Josh is really trying to amend for what he had done… Also that bike of his! I mean really his scooter would have sufficed him, but no he needed to go overboard and buy such expensive stuff!"

Monique rolled her eyes…

"Ok first its confidence not arrogance. If it was arrogance then he would be treating people like how Bonnie treated them. And second the bullies finally got a taste of their own medicine! Now they wouldn't dare harass anyone."

Monique got really heated…

"As for Josh I still can't believe that you are still together! Kim he sent ten guys to beat your best friend! And then what a ,,sorry" cute eyes and you're cool? No wonder Ron's pissed! And as for his badass style well it's…badass!" She finished, and they continued to walk for a few seconds in silence.

"So what I should do?" Kim asked Monique silently, "I don't like the new Ron, I feel like I'm losing my best friend." Mo patted her on back.

"You have to support him and made him feel that you are with him like he's always done for you. And then you will surely find a way to get to him. You shouldn't always criticize him…oh and break up with Josh he's too slimy for me!" Kim huffed with exasperation.

"I won't break up with Josh he's already said that he was sorry!" Mo rolled her eyes.

"Your choice Kim but those two won't ever be friends and you will have to choose one day. Either your crush that lied to you or the guy that had your back since pre-k…" Kim couldn't find the right words.

"..."

_Drakken's Amazonian Lair_

"BEHOLD SHEGO!" Drakken exclaimed excitedly, "You're just in time to witness the birth of the new world's emperor!" The green beauty sighed.

'High pay, flexible hours, long vacation…' Shego chanted the pros of working with Dr. Drakken, "So what are the details this time?"

"I've found a way to mutate the piranhas in the Amazonian river and turn them into the ultimate weapon! Soon the entire ocean will be mine and the world will be at my mercy! HAHAHAH…"

"Ok doc we have few problems here already…" She stated calmly, "For one, piranhas are the fresh water fish not the salt water once. Two there are planes so it won't be much of a problem. Three how the hell will they get though the iron bottom of the ships?" Drakken rubbed his chin.

"Hmm you're right, in the first two cases. I'll have to modify them further but the last one… come with me Shego."

They walked to the room with a large aquarium. Dozens of modified piranhas were swimming in it. There were at least one meter long and had a really nasty fangs. Their skin was grey, "Do it!" The blue scientist shouted and on cue a Henchmen tossed a heavy metal plate into the aquarium. The fish instantly attacked it devouring it in an instant.

"Wow this might actually work for once!" Shego had to admit that she was impressed. The mutants were actually quite a sight, "How do you control them?" Drakken chuckled.

"I modified the Moodulator chips so they will obey only me!" Shego scowled.

"Just don't try to use that shit on me or I will fry you!" The raven haired woman lit hers hands to show how serious she was, and Drakken cringed with fear.

"I-I wouldn't dream of it…" He chocked, while Shego smiled with satisfaction.

"Good so when it will be ready?" He rubbed his chin.

"The modifications will take about a week so you're free till then…so how about we…"

"Nope busy today!" She replied instantly and Drakken's face fell.

"But it's karaoke night today!" He whined.

"Take your henchmen I'm sure they will enjoy it!" She quickly walked out of the room not wanting to listen to his pleas.

She walked to her room and opened the wardrobe. As usual she was greeted by the sight of identical green and black jumpsuits," Hmm what to choose?" She smirked at her little joke. To tell the truth she had other clothes other than her usual gear, but she rarely used them.

She took out two heavy suitcase form the wardrobe. The suitcases were armored in case of lair destruction, (very practical). One contained clothes that she usually wore when she went clubbing, which wasn't very often being a wanted criminal had its downs. The other suitcase contained a dress that she would wear only on special occasions.

'Maybe I should just throw it out, it's not like the thing I planned for it will ever happen?'

Shego trailed her fingers over the reinforced steel. She put it inside the closet and opened the second one. She pulled out a set of green and black clothes. A tank-top shirt that showed her flat belly, a shirt that reached to her middle thigh, and a pair of high heels. She decided to leave the long gloves since it would look too formal for such a simple dinner, 'Why the hell am I even going through all the effort of looking good? It's just dinner with the buffoon….'

Shego was conflicted… Ron was her enemy after all, but on the other hand he was always nice to her and even gave her a lift last time. 'Damn I'm getting soft!' She dressed into her dress and looked at herself in the mirror, 'Hope he doesn't get a heart attack when he sees this hot piece of ass.' The raven haired beauty smiled mischievously.

"…"

_Middleton, Ron's House_

"And done!" Ron exclaimed when he pulled out a steaming dish out of the oven. He spent all afternoon on making it, putting every single bit of his culinary skills into it. He also cleaned the house and prepared the table. He got a message from Shego. She asked if 7PM would be ok and Ron immediately agreed.

He decided to wear his very rarely used clothes; a pair of dark blue jeans and an elegant black shirt. His showered himself with cologne. Ron looked in the mirror.

'Why the hell have I never worn this before?' The blonde shook his head and went down and watched some TV.

7:15 PM

Ron's was starting to get nervous, ok even more nervous than before. She was already late and he was beginning to suspect that she just ditched him. He slumped deeper into his sofa in despair.

'Well what was I expecting? I should have known better. There is no way that she would ever be even remotely interested in me." Ron sighed depressingly, but jumped at the sound of the doorbell. His hopes suddenly skyrocketed, 'Calm down mad dog!' The blonde took a deep breath and walked to the door. He opened it and all his attempts to not make a fool out of himself failed.

"My eyes are up here, Stoppable…" Shego said with a grin, 'Guess I still got it.'

Ron's face flushed with over 40 shades of red.

"Ah, welcome…sorry…" He chocked still eyeing her. Her dress fit her perfectly, emphasizing her voluptuous curves. The dress showed her pale green skin on her stomach nicely, 'I wonder if it's smooth?'

"Hello earth to Stoppable, anyone there?" Shego snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"Oh sorry got lost in my thoughts there." Ron smiled nervously and let her in.

"Oh I don't doubt it." She said making him blush more while Shego smiled smugly, "Like my dress?"

"It's lovely…" He chocked. Shego in spite of herself blushed slightly to his complement. He was so clumsy in his compliment that it actually sounded cute.

"Good for you…" She replied hoping he didn't see her slip up, "So what's for the dinner?" Ron smirked.

"Go to the table and I will bring it out!" Ron went to the kitchen and Shego walked to the dining room and saw the table.

"Nice!" She looked at the pear white tablecloth. The table was filled with a set of Chinese porcelain plates, sliver cutlery, and glasses for wine with wine. "Bordeaux Chateau Moulin Pey-Labrie 2008 nice, bring here the candles, good orchestra, and we have a romantic mood." She sat in her chair and waited. Ron soon appeared carrying a whole plate of food. Shego felt her mouth water, "Something smells really good!" Ron smirked.

"And it taste even better!" He set up the plates.

"So mind filling me in, before that stuff disappears?" Shego was itching to dig in, the smell was simply too strong to refuse.

"These are Sirloin in wine-mushroom sauce and noodles. I made everything myself and of course theirs dessert." Ron replied.

"And what is it?" She asked already putting the meat and noodles on her plate.

"A surprise…" The blonde smirked. She looked at him with a slyly expression.

"You're full of surprises..." She put a piece of meat in her mouth, "…Ron." Shego purred in delighted by the taste. The usual hard meat just melted in her mouth filing it with rich sweet taste.

Ron uncorked the wine, "Wine?"

Shego nodded and gave him hers glass. He filled it with crimson liquid to the half of the glass. She took a sip, "My, you really know how to impress a lady Ron." He smirked.

"I'm doing my best…"

"To be honest I kind of expect a taco, but you have totally surprised me. This Sirloin is superb!" She told him.

"Glad to hear it." They finished the main meal chattering about their previous encounters. They shared few laughs a few, "…and you looked totally hilarious last time!" Ron laughed hard.

"Oh come on he was paying me 50 grand per hour just to drive with him, it was worth it!" Shego replied blushing slightly.

"Was it worth it to be put in clothes from a previous century and ride with a Motor Ed" Ron deadpanned and Shego clenched her teeth.

"When will the dessert come?" She hissed. Ron chuckled and went to the kitchen and when he came back brought back a cake.

"A cheesecake?" Shego asked.

"Yep as everything here this was also made by me my special recapture!" Shego could feel her mouth watering. She handed her a slice. As expected the cake's taste was nothing short of spectacular.

"Damn, be my personal chef I will pay you well!" Ron chuckled at her offer.

"Sorry but the Ron man's skills aren't for sale!" She pouted, "But I can cook for you from time to time." The raven haired girl raised her eyebrow.

"And you really have no problem with me being a wanted criminal?" Ron shrugged.

"Nope you might be Kim's enemy but personally I have nothing against you. Also it's not like you did anything too bad. I mean kidnapping and stealing are bad but it's still minor. It's not like you have killed anyone….right?" The blonde hesitated at the end.

Shego smirked.

"And what if I said I did…" Ron paled, "…kidding chill, there are some boundaries even I don't dare to cross." He sighed with relief.

"Is that too hard?" Ron genuinely asked wanting to know, and she shook her head.

"No it's too easy; believe me I have seen few sick bastards that were really into it." She shivered at the thought.

"Ok maybe let's change the subject." Shego nodded and grinned.

"So in a week I will know what that blue glow of yours is right?" Ron raised his eyebrows.

"So you're telling me that Drakken has something prepared already?"

"Yep, don't doubt you will somehow stop it." He chuckled.

"You do not seem to believe in your employer's ability…" Shego rolled her eyes, "I can guess why."

"Whatever, after I kick your ass you will spill the beans!"

"And maybe I will kick your butt? Then you will have to do one thing for me?" He told her making her snort.

"If you think I will be your slave of something like that, then you're deeply mistaking!" Ron couldn't stop himself from imagining her in her tight ripped jump suit wearing a collar and a leash.

'Whoa back up from the land of fantasy brain…' He shook his head, "Well I planned something else but that's not a bad idea too." She growled, "What you're the one who suggested it not me, but it's not like you have some hidden desires…." He bit his tongue but it was too late, and Shego looked at him predatorily.

"Oh you just crossed the line Stoppable!" She stood up slowly.

"I was just kidding! Honest, I just can't stop myself from blabbering." The blonde stood up and started to retreat from her, but soon found his back pressed to the wall. Shego was close a little too close to him for comfort.

"You just pissed off a big bad girl and you will be punished." She smiled sweetly but her threatening demeanor was far from anything sweet. Now Ron had two options…One beg for mercy which obviously wouldn't work, or two play her game. He decided to do dumb smart choice.

'Well it's not like she's going to kill me…' Ron thought.

He pushed all his fears away and took the biggest gamble in his life, "Or maybe the big bad girl wants to be punished by the Mad Dog." Shego gasped and looked at him like he grew a second head.

"What did you say?" She growled glaring at him. Dread again crept to his heart but he knew that he was at the point of no return. He returned the stare and closed the distance between them so their faces were mere inches apart.

"I said that maybe the big bad girl wants to be spanked." Ron knew that those weren't the exact words he planned, but they slipped out of his tongue. Shego looked at his hands, "Everyone knows that bad girls like to be put down by a strong man."

'He really does have big hands…grrrr that buffoon!'

She scowled at him, "Do you think I'm afraid of you Stoppable!" Shego snapped and Ron chuckled.

"Yes, somewhere deep inside you are afraid of me Shego." The green woman took a step back which he advanced by moving closer. Now the situation was reversed, now Ron was pushing Shego back.

"I still remembered how afraid of me you were when your powers didn't worked and even more when I threatened to throw you to the sharks." She gulped while the blonde felt a smile crept on his face, "And even when we dealt with Electronique! I saw how you looked at me…Shego." Ron whispered to her ear making her shiver.

He was now pressing her to the wall.

"But you're not Zorpox you're Ron now…aren't you?" She knew that Zorpox was intelligent enough to fool anybody like that.

"Who knows?" Ron grinned as he never knew that messing with her head could be so enjoyable. Correction now he took the biggest gamble of his life. That was probably the boldest thing he ever did. He moved his hand to her cheek and caressed it, "I guess you will have to find out." Shego flinched at his thought she was so shocked, she just couldn't picture Ron Stoppable as a man who could intimidate her.

"What do you want from me?" The raven haired girl asked in an almost submissive way. She really hated herself for sounding so weak.

"If I win, you will go out with me." Ron stated.

She blinked opening and closing her mouth repeatedly. Her brain just couldn't process what he just said.

'Did he just scare me shitless just to ask me out?' The thought was so ridiculous that it made her chuckle. Soon Shego burst out laughing throwing her head back. She just couldn't believe how absurd this situation was. She grabbed her sides in vain attempt to stop laughing.

Ron looked at her surprised, Shego rarely laughed except for the evil laugh so it was a new experience for him.

'She looks cute when she's smiling.' He felt a genuine smile on his face. After few minutes she finally calmed down.

"You really don't know how to ask a girl out don't you?" He shook his head, "Certainly by not acting like a psycho."

"Well, you're not a typical girl so I had to improvise." He smirked, "So do you agree?"

"Hmm, you're not my type and I usually don't date younger men..."

"Please don't say that…you liked what you did with Barkin." Shego scowled at that comment.

"Yuck, that machine messed with my brain…like I said you're not my type but I guess if and I say IF you defeat me I will go out with you." Ron nodded, "But just for your information beating up to girl to go out with her is kind of pathetic." Ron scoffed.

"When you put it like that… it really does sound like that." He rubbed the back of his head.

"But don't get your hopes high it's not like you will win." She smirked.

"We'll see." They returned back to the table and finished the cake as they continued to chatter a little more. And before they knew it was already midnight.

"Ok I guess I will have to go, but I had a fun evening I will have to give you that." Shego smiled at him.

"My pleasure I had good time too!" The blonde added, "So see you next week?"

"Yeah, be ready to get your ass kicked" She winked before leaving.

"Likewise…"

"…"

_One Week later_

"Ron its Drakken again we have to go to the Amazonian Jungle!" Kim exclaimed and they both ran out of the class.

"Got it KP…" Kim went for her car and Ron went for his motorcycle. They drove home and went to dress up in their gear. While Kim wore her usual stuff, Ron decided it was the time to change his wardrobe. So no more loose pants that always got in his way. Instead now he wore a black ninja shirt that fit his body perfectly, black cargo pants, and also black heavy army boots. He walked out of his house and saw a GJ jet waiting for them.

"Love the new look Ron." Kim said with a smile and Ron smiled back happy that she liked it.

"Thanks…" They walked to the jet and were greeted by an agent…Will Du.

"Kim Ron it's good to see you both." Betty greeted them.

"I still don't know why we hire those amateurs." Du snorted making both teens roll their eyes.

"Anyways we have big problems now!" she started, "It's Drakken with the help of his mutated piranhas fish he's sinking all the ships on the Brazil coast. Luckily there were no victims the fish seem to only eat metal. We located his lair deep in the jungle so we will drop you two and Du there."

"Why are you sending him too?" Ron complained, "Kim and me are more than enough to handle Drakken."

"I am well aware of that Stoppable, but the Brazilian government asked us for help and we're obliged to do something."

"I can handle this threat alone I don't need help from some brats." Du stated calmly with his arms crossed making teens scowl at him.

"We defeated Drakken and Shego more times than you can count, so please avoid such comments" Kim snapped, and glared at him which he gladly returned.

Betty sighed.

"Kim and Du go to the front cabin if you two want to bicker." The duo stood and did as she instructed...loudly. "So now we can speak privately Ron."

"Dr. Director?"

"I have recently noticed the changes that occurred in your behavior." She eyed him closely.

"Hmmm, I decided that it was high time to change." The blonde replied calmly.

"What pushed you to do that?"

"It's a private matter." She nodded in understanding.

"Ok then and may you tell me what you were exactly doing in this tennis court?" Betty pulled out a tablet and played the film.

It showed Ron dodging tennis balls that were shooting out of a few machines. Ron unconsciously rubbed his sore shoulder. Who knew that those balls were shot with such force?

"I was training…" Ron replied.

Over the last week Ron honed his skills like crazy. He studied up in all the files he and Wade could find on Shego. He already knew that she was an expert in Kick Boxing, Maui Thai, and not to mention her cosmic powers. While he was skilled at Monkey Kung-Fu he had nothing to counter her cosmic powers so at least he could get better at dodging her plasma balls.

"That I can see, but against who was this training?" Betty asked and Ron mentally cursed himself.

Betty was too sharp.

"Oh you know Killigan, various henchmen shooting beams…Shego and many more." She rubbed her chin.

"So you were preparing to fight Shego huh?" Ron started to sweat.

"Among others…" The blonde replied.

Betty smirked.

"Ron, I know when a person is lying to me. While your skills have grown in that area you're still a ways to go before you could device me." Ron hung his head in defeat.

"Ok you've caught me."

"See that wasn't that hard was it?" She smirked, "Why her?"

"Let's just say that we have a score to settle!" The blonde returned hoping that she won't ask any more questions.

"Ok but I don't want you to overdo it we want you alive…after all it would be such a waste to lose such a skilled fighter."

Ron looked at her with questions. She went on YT and went into her favorites. It showed how Ron decimated the bullies. It had been seen by over ten million people.

"Wow I never knew that I was so popular!" He looked with awe at the status, "And look how many people liked it!" Ron grinned especially at the comment, 'Stoppable Rules!''

"I agree you have made quite an impact here." Betty praised him, "But enough pointless chatter you have mission to fulfill!" She called Kim and Du via intercom, "Ok we're landing in twenty minutes. You will be jumping out five miles from his base, the rest of distance you will travel by feet." All of them nodded and waited for their time to jump.

'Ok you can do it this time, be a man Ron!' The blonde gripped the metal pipe he was holding tightly on to.

"Ten seconds to jump!" The pilot announced, and Ron swallowed hard. Ron looked at the calm faces of Kim and Du and felt even worse.

'How the hell can they be not afraid of such monstrous heights?'

He saw the hatch opening…

"GO! GO! GO!" The pilot yelled and Kim and Du Immediately jumped out.

"Here goes nothing!" Ron closed his eyes and took a step forward falling out of the plane. He opened his eyes and saw the sea of green below him. Kim and Du were already few hundredth meters below him. Apparently they were racing who will get down first.

'Tsk why can't I enjoy myself?'

He had to admit the view was great but the free-fall itself was the scary part. He had no control over his body. He wasn't afraid of speed since he moved faster than that on his bike. 'Hmm I have a parachute so in theory there is nothing to be afraid of…in theory.' Ron decided that the aptitude was low enough and he opened his parachute. He slowly descended to the ground and somehow not got stuck on a three. He saw Kim and Du waiting for him.

"See I told you that you and your sidekick were amateurs! Look how long it took him to get here!" Will Bu stated making Kim blush with embarrassment.

"Chill dude I was enjoying the view." Ron said calmly while killing the mosquito on his neck, "Anyways let's go the bugs here are the size of birds!"

"…"

_Drakken's Lair_

An alarm sounded all over the base. Front gate has been breached and the intruders were charging into the bunker.

"Shego send the henchmen to deal with them!" Drakken ordered.

"Sure, hey losers get to work!" She shouted and the men in red went out of the room with grunts. The cameras showed that Team Possible and Du went thought the henchmen like a hot knife going through butter, "You really need to employ better men, stop being such cheapskate." She commented.

"Grrrr…damn that Hench for winding the prices up so high!" Drakken whined, "I need more time to prepare the mutants so deal with them!"

"Sure sure go have fun with your fish Dr. D I got bigger fish to fry!" She snarled and began typing something in the console.

She watched through the cameras that the trio entered the room she wanted them to enter. She smirked and pulled out her mobile and typed the message. She saw Ron pulling out his mobile. She could see the surprise on his face. He turned his face to Kim and Du and said something. Kim started to argue but Ron suddenly pointed at Du and she gave in and nodded. Ron dashed to the left doors.

"Just wait Ronnie; I will pay you back for that stunt…" The raven haired beauty grinned.

"…"

_With Team Possible _

Ron pulled out his mobile and saw the message form Shego…

'Go through the left door, I'm there, Drakken's is in right…' Ron looked at the message. Now it was his opportunity to finally see if his skills are the real deal and possibly get him a date.

"Hey Kim let's split, we could cover bigger space!" The blonde suggested.

"Absolutely not we have to stay together!" Kim snapped.

"The sidekick suggestion is actually quite good." Du said, "For an amateur that is."

"Like Duh said!" Ron saw the man scowl at him, "We need to split pronto!"

"Ok I will go with you and he goes alone." Kim added and Ron groaned mentally. In any other sitch he would be happy that she wanted to go with him, but not this time.

"Um Kim do you really want to leave him…" He pointed and number one agent, "…alone here when the place start to crumble?"

"I guess….you are better at that on your own than he is." The redhead admitted albeit begrudgingly.

"Ok I'll take the left side you take the right see ya!" Ron dashed towards the left while Will and Kim to the right.

"…"

_With Kim and Will_

Both of them were dashing through the metal corridors defeating any unfortunate henchmen that got in their way. They finally reached the main room. It was carved in solid rock with large metal pillars supporting the ceiling. Above the ground were metal footbridges. On one of them stood Dr. Drakken

"So you have come Kim Possible you and your…" He looked at Du,"…who the hell is he?"

"I'm the number one age…"

"Bah! I don't care if you have another buffoon Kim Possible! Now behold my mutants!" Drakken pushed the button and the lower levels were filled with water reaching mid-thighs. Soon they were surrounded by a pack of grey skinned having way too many fangs piranhas. Kim and Du stood back to back.

"Any ideas?" Du asked her with fear visible on his face.

"Are you asking an amateur for her opinion?" Kim asked as she smirked.

"Just consulting the ideas…" He chocked when one fish came close to almost biting his leg off.

"Actually I do! Do you have that stun gun?" Du nodded, "Good set it to the maximum level!"

"But it will make it blow!" He replied.

"You want to be fish food?" That ended the discussion. He set his stun gun to maximum level. The device started to send sparks everywhere, "Ok hold on!" She shot her grapple gun at the nearest footbridge. The line pulled them up, "Now Du!" The number one agent dropped the device to the water. The electric shock fried all fishes. They resurfaced with their bellies to top.

"NOOOOO! My beautiful mutants! Damn you Kim Possible! Shego get her!" Kim took defense stance expecting a ball of green plasma, but it never came, "Errr…Shego?" Drakken looked all around but couldn't find her, "Damn it!"

Drakken ran to his main computer and looked franticly over all the screens. He finally found the right section. He switched it to the large main screen and enabled the sound.

"You haven't seen anything yet!" Shego voice boomed from the computer.

Kim gasped at what she saw.

"RON!"

"…"

_Ron and Shego_

Ron dashed through the straight corridor feeling anxiousness. He was probably going to make the biggest mistake of his life.

Challenging Shego…

An experienced fighter and ex-hero, a very deadly combination…

While he still had his Mystical Monkey Power. He had very loose control over it. It usually responded when he was angry. It's true that he had his ninja training but in reality he had nothing to counter her cosmic powers. He wasn't as fast and agile as Kim. Years of practicing cheerleading and acerbating made her reflexes top notch. While he was fast and agile too, his style while being jumpy was more stationary like just like Shego's. So it put him at an disadvantage since she was the more experienced fighter.

But those thoughts were put aside. He knew that he had to do it. It was probably his first independent decision in a while not influenced by anyone.

He felt a rush of adrenaline. He was about to fight for himself and just himself. Out of his free will and by his choice. Not like when the bullies forced his hand. He opened the last metal doors on his way.

"Fancy meeting you here, Stoppable!" Shego smirked sitting on a crate filing her nails. Ron looked around and saw that they were in some sort of spacious warehouse. All the crates were moved to the walls so there was large open area in the middle, "I was waiting for you!"

"Just like Cell was waiting for Son Goku? You know you even share the same color resemblance." Shego looked at him blankly, "You probably don't know I am talking about."

"I told you to not judge me too quickly!" She snorted, "Dragon Ball Z was my favorite anime!"

"For real?" Ron asked flabbergasted.

"Yeah liked the fights…but let's cut the chatter princess and 007 will soon reach Drakken so we have to hurry!" She jumped off the crates, "Let's dance…" The raven haired woman lit her fists.

"Rufus go hide in safe place!" Ron told his pet friend. The mole rat ran out of his pocket and climbed on the nearest cart so he could see the fight," Ready?" The blonde asked feeling something he would never admit that he felt at that moment.

Excitement…

"I was born ready!"

Both fighters jumped at each other. They started to exchange punches and kicks at incredible speed. Ron knew that if he let her punch him even once he will be at serious disadvantage. It's quite hard to fight with a large burn. He did a spinning kick aiming for her face but she graciously dodged under it and swung her clawed hand to his face. Ron bent back feeling the edges of his hair burn. Using the momentum he did a back flip and kicked her in the chin.

The force of the kick lifted her from the ground. Her eyes bulged out in surprise.

'Damn' Shego could feel that her jaw almost broke, if she had been a normal person that would be the end of the fight.

But she wasn't…

With lightning speed she kicked him in the face sending him flying into some crates. Ron hit them painfully breaking some.

"I didn't see that one coming, good move Stoppable!" She commented rubbing her sore chin. Ron freed himself from the rubble and massaged his mouth.

"Ok I still have all teeth…" The blonde looked smiled smugly at Shego, "So your blood is red after all." Ron stated and Shego looked at him confused. Then her eyes traveled to her fingers and saw that they were red.

"So first blood belongs to you Stoppable!"

She snarled and lit her hands again. She ran at him and buried him under her punches. Ron blocked or avoided most of them, but that wasn't an easy feat. He couldn't aim for her hands for obvious reasons so he had to concentrate on blocking her forearms.

He avoided a nasty punch to the face by tilting his head to the left. He was about to punch her into her solar plexus when Shego suddenly closed the distance and used the momentum from her punch to elbow him with the same arm. His hands traveled to his abused face.

"OPENING!"

Shego yelled and slashed his chest with hers claw like hands ripping his shirt, and leaving five deep bleeding gashes on his chest. The pain was simply excruciating. His chest burned with real fire and his nerves were screaming with agony. On instinct he delivered a powerful frontal kick to her mid-section sending her flying back. If he could look into a mirror Ron would see that his eyes were glowing blue. He felt that his body was filled with new vigor.

"Is that all you got Shego!" The blonde yelled. She was back on her feet massaging her chest. She looked at his glowing blue eyes.

"You haven't seen anything yet!" They jumped at each other again and just when their fists were about to collide a voice boomed through the warehouse.

"RON! Hold on I'm coming!" They stopped in their tracks and looked for Kim. Their head snapped to the intercom, "DAMN YOU SHEGO IF YOU…." Kim's voice was cut off when Shego sent a plasma ball at the device destroying it.

"Now where were we?" Ron smirked.

"…"

Back to Dr. Drakken, Kim, and Will Du…

"Where the fuck is he?" Kim shook Drakken violently, "Tell me where is he or I will..."

"Warehouse he's in the warehouse!" Drakken wimped, and Kim was about to run after them but when the duo clashed again in brutal combat, her gaze fell back on the monitor in a hypnotized like state.

'When did he get so good?' She felt something recognized as jealousy, 'Ron was never like that before?'

She blushed when he discarded his ripped shirt revealing his well-honed body, 'Damn he looks good…' She shook her head chasing away stray thoughts, but what was really disturbing Kim more was their unusual expressions.

They were both grinning…

"I will never fight princess again!" Shego voice boomed from the computer, "You're so much better!"

"WHAT!" Kim yelled furious at the monitor, "YOU'RE MY ARCH-NEMESIS!" The auburn haired girl ran out of the room. Both males looked at her like she had gone mental.

"I almost pity the buffoon when she reaches him." Drakken stated with Du nodding before knocking him out. Then he began recording the fight for future issues.

"I would really like to see that…"

"…"

_Back to Ron and Shego_

"I will never fight the princess again!" Shego exclaimed with a malicious, "You're so much better!"

"Glad you like it…" The blonde delivered a powerful kick to her side making her grunt. The he jumped back avoiding a nasty swipe.

Shego was excited, she was in euphoria like state, her body screamed with pain, but the adrenaline was dulling the pain out. Her jump suit was ripped in various places and she was bleeding all over her body. She looked at Ron and saw that he wasn't in better state.

Like her he was bloodied all over his body, especially his chest where she clawed him. She looked at his battered body and couldn't stop her thoughts.

'I wonder how his blood tastes like.' Shego licked her lips with some desire. The blonde saw that gesture and his smile widen.

"Like what you see because I definitely do?" Ron said in low husky voice making Shego chuckle.

"Hold your horse's lover boy you hadn't won yet!" She replied, and Ron's smile almost split his face. He felt an urge as he looked at her ripped suit. It showed her paled flawless green skin that was shining with sweat. And her chest was rising up and down in alluring matter.

'I want to dominate that woman!' A low growl escaped his throat," Let's finish this Shego, no cosmic powers no mystical powers, just you and me!" The raven haired beauty raised her eyebrow.

"And why I should agree to that?"

"Kim will be here soon!"

"Fine hehe no defense Ron, just attack… I like it!" Shego felt her body tremble with anticipation. It was those kinds of moments she lived for and Ron's reaction was the same.

"COME!" They both dashed at each other with clenched fist. In a split second their fists collided with each other cheeks.

Shego looked into Ron's chocolate eyes…

Ron looked into Shego's emerald eyes…

The sound of body hitting floor echoed throughout the warehouse.

...

And cut! Ok the next chapter is done!

For starter big thanks to** Imyoshi **for beta-reading and making my story readable!

And now who won the battle? Ron? Shego?

**Read & Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Mr. Wizard- glad you liked it

Vexit- well I will let kim get it but just a bit as for the moneky…

Comet Moon- just read

Writer of Epics- I never like the god-like character those were just boring and as for Josh I was aware that I demonized him but I needed good catalyst and he worked just fine

D.E.J- thanks much

Cerberus13- I enjoyed Felix character to he was good male friend to Ron and balanced Kim. And I used what I didn't liked the most of Kim that she's Air headed when it comes to boys and yes Betty is perceptive it will have uses in future. And as for Kim reaction…

qjs833- read the chapter.

eoom71-thanks

panda0031698- I totally agree that's why I have decided to write one

zangoules-thanks

The Poarter- thanks for hint.

-R-Peter-Then read this chapter

Anonymous418- glad to know it, but made an account here

Guest 1-thanks

jd9393- thanks and worry not.

Joe Stoppinghem- I know that's why I try to avoid it and made it more realistic.

The Question23- glad you liked it.

D4rK Sid3- Sorry bout that but I had to do it. And for the improved grammar, that goes to my cool beta.

Animortal28- me too

KenshinIchimaru- thanks, and don't worry this story will have many perks

Demetrius- thanks

Guest 2- thanks

KinZer0- I'm honored by your praise and as for Kim well you will see.

RJay Fame- thanks

13alex- haha here's your next fix

ProgKiller- thanks

Ghost131- thanks dude

Coldblue- glad you like my take on the romance. And as for your questions 1. At one point yes 2. Two not so soon but yes . and as for suggestion yes I thought about it but it will be late when he learns to control his power more.

UnknownDescent- glad you liked it and I don't really believe in random power up so yeah train and train.

Derek-thanks

GammaBlast- you will see

CajunBear73- Well shit happens

tristanw808- read the chapter

Ofunu- here you go

120489- that's the idea of cliff hangers

doctor Anthony- thanks

RDF-73: thanks and they will be too worn out to fight anyone else

A/N

Form next chapter the replies to review will be placed below the chapter. You ask too many question that might spoil the chapter

A/N

Chapter 5

…

Kim ran through the metal corridors as fast as she possibly could. She was unbelievably worried for her best friend. Sure they might argue a lot more lately, but he still was her friend nevertheless. Fearing for Ron Kim increased her speed.

Worried or not the redhead couldn't get one sentence out of her head.

"I will never fight the princess again…You're so much better!" Shego's words echoed through her mind and she felt an uneasy feel. Kim couldn't exactly explain the feeling but it left a bitter taste in the mouth. Shego was supposed to be her nemesis; her arch-enemy not Ron's. And she definitely wasn't supposed to say that he was better than her!

'Must been a tongue slip, he probably hit her too hard that's all…' Kim reasoned, which brought her to her second observation, 'Since when Ron get so good?' She saw a glimpse of it when he fought bullies but the redhead had ignored it since they were untrained civilians, but Shego? For him to be able to survive with her longer than a minute was a feat all together, but fighting her on equal terms was simply impossible, 'She probably had a bad day or just played with him, there's no way that he can beat her….right?' The auburn teen had a sinking feeling in her stomach. Something was not right.

After a few minutes she finally reached the right doors and busted them down with her laser lipstick.

Entering the ware-house her heart froze for what she saw.

…

_With Ron and Shego_

'I lost…' Ron felt his knees gave up he started to slowly fall on Shego. His head hit her shoulder blade, and he started to slide down her body. His face went between her breasts, but he wasn't able to enjoy it since his face like his whole body was numb. His knees finally hit the ground and he fell to his right side, 'Damn…'

Shego looked at her fallen opponent. Her knees were trembling but she endured. Her whole body was aching painfully and she had few nasty wounds. She had to use all of her will power just to stand.

'He really knows how to pack a punch…' She recalled when the sensation of his body was on hers, 'He's really good….' She shivered slightly, before she hung her head with her hair falling on her bloodied face.

"I won Ron…" Shego whispered.

"I know….I should've known…I can't beat you." The blonde replied depressed and bitter. Shego's heart ached when she heard his tone, a tone of someone who was just brutally brought to the ground.

"Don't sweat it, I'm just more experienced than you…you gave me the best fight I had in a really long while!" She praised him with a ghost of a smile appearing on her face when Ron's expression brightened a bit.

"Thanks…" They both went silent.

"So now tell me about your powers?" Shego broke the silence.

"Not…here…I will tell you….in private…call me…in a wee….two weeks" Ron winced in pain, "Now go…Kim will be here…soon…" The blonde warned but Shego was too busy looking at the blood coming out of his chest.

"Are you going to be ok?"

Ron managed to muster a weak smile.

"Sure...now go." Nodding Shego spared him one last glance and limped out of the warehouse. When the sound of her footsteps ceased Ron felt that his eyelids becoming very heavy, 'She really did a number on me…' He chuckled as he clutched his chest, 'I need to watch out of her hands in future…' He continued to chuckle weakly.

"Uhh…Uhhh...Ron! Ok!" Rufus ran to him and squealed with teary eyes, "Ron…talk!"

"I'm fine...buddy just a few scratches here and there." The blonde petted his naked mole rat; "I will soon be as good as new…now I'm going to rest for a while." Ron quickly fell into somewhat of a slumber.

He was vaguely aware of the sound of doors opening.

"Oh my God Ron!" Kim shouted as she ran to his side and turned him to his back. She gasped at the sight of five deep gashed on his chest, "Hold on the help will be here soon!" She pulled out her Kimmunicator.

"Wade we have a situation here!" The black skinned teen appeared on the screen.

"Hey KP, what's wrong….oh shit!" The super genius saw Ron on the camera all bloody, "I'm calling med support now! Just get him out of there!" Kim nodded and picked Ron, Rufus ran into his pocket. She lifted him and put his arm around her neck. The blonde grunted in pain.

"Come on Ron we have to get you out of here!" They slowly started to walk out of the bunker. The auburn hero cringed when she felt Ron's hot blood sliding down her neck. She looked at his face and saw his unfocused eyes, "Just a little bit more Ron, you will make it!" After a painfully long walk they finally reached the surface.

Kim saw Agent Du with an unconscious Drakken waiting for them. His head turned to the duo and he was about to give some undoubtedly snarky comment but the voice died in his throat when he saw Ron. His Agent side kicked in.

"We need medic assistance now, I repeat; we need medic now we have a man down!" Du called to his communicator before he ran hurriedly to them. He pulled out a small pack of bandages out of his utility belt, "Lift his arms I need to bandage the wound on his chest in order to stop the bleeding!" Will ordered and for once Kim didn't question his orders and did as instructed letting the agent save her best friend.

Ron protested weakly at the sudden movement.

"Shhh we're trying to help you…hold still Ron." Kim gently reassured.

Du began wrapping bandages around his torso.

"That should slow the bleeding looks like Shego didn't give him a rain check…" Will worked to tending to the smaller injures, "He lost some blood but luckily it just looks worse than it is" He told her upon closer inspection.

"And how do you know?" Kim asked frightened.

"Basic first aid training of course, it is basic knowledge when training to become agents." Du replied condescendingly, "We're all trained to keep our comrades alive till the real medics arrive…" Kim hung her head, for once she couldn't argue with him. They heard a roar of GJ jet's engines.

"Finally!"

The medic team had arrived and put Ron into a stretcher and brought him inside the jet carefully. Du handed Drakken to other agents and with Kim went to the front to give mission briefing to Director Betty.

"So from what I'm hearing the mission went without a hitch, except for Ron getting roughed up…" Betty stated, "How did this happen?"

"I will show you Madame…" Du put the flash drive into the computer and the screen showed Ron and Shego's showdown. As the movie continued Kim's eyes grew wider and wider. She had missed most of the fight but now she could witness it entirely.

She wasn't the only one stunned here Director Betty mouth was hanging open and even Du seeing it for the second time couldn't stop the feeling of jealousy towards the blonde. Shego could easily beat him so it meant that Ron could too.

Similar thoughts were running through Kim's head. While in general she was winning more battles with Shego, sometimes the raven haired woman beat her but never had either of them fought to such extremes. She watched as Shego limped out of the room.

'I have never brought her to such state…' Kim gritted her teeth, 'How could Ron do it?'

"Well I think we'll have to reactivate the Ron factor program!" Betty stated looking at the screen with awe, "Hmm maybe I should offer him a job, who knows he might make a great agent." She thought out loud.

"With all due respect Director, employing an amateur…" Will Du started.

"Holding this long in a straight fight with Shego surely classifies him a bit higher than amateur status and not to mention that strange glow…" Betty stopped the film and zoomed to his eyes, "Do you know anything about that Kim?" Betty asked.

"No...It's the first time I've ever seen that…" The redhead lied smoothly. She had sworn to secrecy to Master-sensei that she will never reveal the secrets of Mystical Monkey Power.

Betty narrowed her eye. She was far too proficient to be fooled by a teenager no matter how skilled. But she didn't comment it. If Kim wasn't telling the truth it was because she had her reasons and Betty could live with that. Kim wasn't her employee and she just couldn't demand the truth from her…Well she could but it would probably strain the good relations with Team possible.

Besides she could always ask Ron.

"Ok I believe you. Now I have to analyze that recording closely, so you're all dismissed!" The duo nodded and left the front cockpit, "Now let's see what other secrets you hold Ron Stoppable..."

…

_Medical-bay _

The blonde opened his weary eyes.

'Where I am?' Ron groaned in pain his chest was burning, 'Shego really did a number on me…' He hissed in pain when he tried to move. The doctor noticed his movements.

"Lay still, you lost quite an amount of blood." The doc handed him a few pills and an glass of water, "Painkillers…" He stated shortly.

"Much obliged!" Ron nodded and swallowed it, "How long I was unconscious?"

"Two hours, Miss Possible was here the whole time, but went to rest ten minutes ago. We'll be dropping you off in Middleton in half an hour try to rest as much as possible and don't strain yourself much." The man filled some papers, "Here are some exemption forms for P.E for two weeks."

Ron felt his eyes water.

"Thank you Doc!" Ron would hug the man but he was too tired to move, "Boo-yah!"

GJ dropped them at Ron's house. Kim helped him to get inside and placed him on the sofa. She sat on the opposite on the armchair and glued her eyes to him.

"Ron what the hell was that?" Kim asked calmly, but she was boiling in the inside, "Why the heck were you fighting Shego!"

"I just kind of ran into her…" Ron replied and Kim gritted her teeth.

"Then why didn't you surrender?" She snapped, "She could have killed you!"

"Nah she's not a murderer." Ron waved his hand with a light smile, "Besides I wanted to test my skill and I needed a worthy opponent."

Ron's carefree attitude was starting to piss Kim off.

"Then why didn't you ask me to spar with you?" Kim asked with her eyebrows furrowed.

"Firstly, I wanted a fight not spar. Secondly I didn't want to hurt you…." He stopped when he heard her chuckling.

"You hurt me Ron please stop daydreaming." She laughed openly at him making Ron's eyes narrowed at the sheer amusement in her voice.

"Then when was the last time you fought Shego to that extent? Because I can't seem to remember can you?" The shot back.

Kim stopped laughing and furrowed her eyebrow again. She realized that indeed that none of their fights were so vicious. It was usually quick hit and run and never extended more than few minutes. But Ron and Shego's fight lasted solid thirty minutes.

Ron grinned smugly.

"That's not the point!" The auburn teen snapped, "It doesn't matter how brutal or how long the fight is! The results are what matters and you lost!"

"You're right…" The blonde agreed with her, "Next time she will be the one on the ground not me!"

"There won't be next time, I forbid you from fighting Shego ever again!" Kim stated firmly. She was worried that he would do something reckless again and get himself hurt. Not to mention Shego was her arch-enemy…

"Excuse me?" Ron chocked flabbergasted.

"You heard me, you won't fight her ever again and that's final!" Kim continued to shout.

"Why?'

"Many reason's you're too weak to handle her, you might get hurt, you're a distraction, and she's my nemesis!" The redhead enumerated the reasons.

"I was distracting her so you could get to Drakken and foil his plans." Ron cocked and eyebrow, "And what with this she is my nemesis thing? It's not like you hold a monopoly on her." Ron replied trying to remain calm.

"Ron, I handle the real threats like Shego you deal with the henchmen that's the normal way." She glared at him.

"Maybe I've had enough of the normal way…and are you trying to tell me that you risk more than me?" He said in a low voice.

"Ron, I'm the hero and you're the distraction of course I risk more than you!" She said in her patronizing tone.

"Kim…" Ron almost growled her name, "…you seem to forget that we are partners and we both share the same amount of risk every time...but to be frank if anyone is at risk it is me."

"What!" Kim yelled.

"You seem to forget that none of your enemies ever tried to seriously end your life, unlike Monkey Fist who keeps trying to end mine." The blonde stated, "Your rivalry with Shego doesn't even hold a candle to that…"

"Oh you're exaggerating…" The auburn teen started.

"No I'm not! He's fanatic over the monkey power and he won't rest until I'm dead. Shego on the other hand just wants to beat the crap out of you and laugh at your misfortune but killing isn't her style? So don't start the talk about risk with me!" Ron snapped, "We're both at risk here."

"That doesn't change the fact that you're not allowed to fight Shego again!" She yelled with Ron's eyes widen in sudden realization.

"So that's what this is all about!" Ron yelled, "You're jealous!" Kim's eyes widen.

"What?!" She shouted.

"You're so jelling because Shego said that she won't fight you ever again and that I'm the best!" Ron started to laughs, "Oh my God Kim you really had it bad for her!"

"I'm not a lesbian!" She spluttered but the comment seemed to amuse Ron even further.

"I never…haha…said anything….hahaha about lesbians…but you have to admit that Kigo has a nice ring to it…" Kim blushed over forty shades of red.

"Whoever thinks that we share anything except mutual hatred is a total moron!" Kim snapped.

"Love comes with hate." Ron sang laughing his ass while Kim growled at him.

"Don't change the subject! You won't fight her ever again!" She snapped.

Ron stopped laughing.

"Kim I will fight whenever and whoever I want." The blonde told her in an all serious tone, "Besides I have a score to settle with her."

Something broke in the auburn haired girl and for a moment her better judgment was forgotten.

"You're simply impossible why you can't just follow a simple order!" Kim yelled but immediately clapped a hand over her mouth, but it was too late. Ron's brown eyes suddenly grew cold…very cold.

"I'm your friend Kim…not some lackey blindly following your orders." The blonde growled in a husky voice barely keeping his anger at bay, "But it seems that this is only my point of view on our friendship." Ron emphasized the last word.

"Ron I didn't…" Kim started mortified by her own words.

"No you did…You're a hero I'm a distraction, follow orders, and be a good lap dog!" Ron snapped, "Leave me alone…"

"Ron, please..." Kim begged.

"OUT!" Ron shouted. The redhead stood up and left the house with tears falling down her cheek. Ron heard the sound of the door closing and finally let the stubborn tears out, "Is that all that I am to you Kim?"

…

_Possible's House _

Mr. and Mrs. Possible were watching TV lying on sofa in each other's arms. They had heard sound of door opening and saw Kim with a teary face as she tried to get upstairs.

"Kimmie-cub please come down here…" James said and Kim walked to the sofa and slumped on it, "…what happened?"

"I just made the biggest mistake of my life!" The auburn girl sobbed, "I probably just ended my friendship with Ron."

"What?" The Possible yelled in unison.

"How did this happen?" Mrs. Possible asked, and Kim summarized everything since the start of the mission until her ill-fated words. The Possible's reactions were different. Ann looked at her daughter with fury while James was slightly surprise.

"That's it?" James asked, "I don't' see why he was so worked up it looks like I will have to give him a piece of my mind!" James said while trying to stand but he felt a firm lock on his hand, "Honey let go I have to speak with Ronald about upsetting our Kimmie-cub." He tried to break away from her hold.

"James, please sit down..." Ann orders her husband calmly.

"Ann I…" James tried to argue.

"Sit down…now." She orders more firmly with a stern expression. The rocket scientist caved in, "Now Kim I believe we had a similar talk like that…I'm glad that you realized your mistake but can't you hold your tongue sometimes? Do you want to know how this sounded to Ron?" Kim shook her head, but her mother continued, "Know your place…I'm better than you? Those words must have really hurt Ronald. They even hurt me a little Kimberly." Ann breathed calmly, "I expect you to apologize to him on Monday." She stated with her arms crossed.

"But why not tomorrow?" Kim asked.

"Because he will probably still be furious with you and more hurtful words could be exchanged." Ann sighed, "You really need to be careful with your words Kim those can cut deeper than the sharpest blades." Her mother sighed, "Just be glad that it was Ron. Luckily he's not the type to hold a grudge."

"I know…" Kim replied with a small smile, "I will straighten things up with him!"

"That's the spirit anything is possible for Possible!" James said.

Ann shook her head…Sometimes she wondered if she was the only adult here.

…

_Next Day at Ron's House_

The young blonde woke up in a foul mood. He was still pissed off at Kim for her hurtful words but even more at himself for letting it get to him. He should been more level headed. He fixed himself a simple breakfast and walked to the garden in the back. The morning sun was shining brightly. He sat cross legged at the ground and began his mediation training.

He calmed the storm of emotions in his heart and let the tranquility over take him. He breathed calmly. When he finally reached the state of balance he yearned for his MMP. He immediately felt his senses sharpening. Now he could hear much more things. Like Rufus devouring the cheese in kitchen. But not only had his hearing expanded, but as well as his other senses were improved in this state. Not to mention his reflexes. Now his reaction time improved dramatically. But sadly his power was whimsical. He still hadn't had full control over it. So it could just leave him in the middle of the battle. That's why Ron focused on improving his basic abilities, hence the training in the tennis field.

But you couldn't say that he hadn't improved in control of his powers. Now when he was mediation it was much easier to wield than before. For example his radius for sensing auras expanded from barely seven meters to twelve.

'But it still isn't enough.' Ron though bitterly, 'I'm still too weak!' Ron could feel his concentration waves, 'Even Kim doesn't think of me as a threat…' The blonde sighed and opened his eyes. He wasn't able to concentrate today.

He stood with a grunt and walked inside. He lied on Sofa and turned on TV melting his brain for the rest of the morning.

Around 1 PM he heard the sound of doorbell. He went to open the doors and was surprised to see his family.

"Mom, Dad, Hana!" The blonde smirked, "You hadn't told me that you were coming back so soon!" Ron hugged them and started to tickle his little sister. The kid responded with the fit of laughter.

"It's good to see you son."His father started, "But we have to talk."

"Yes put Hana into her crib and come to the kitchen." His mother stated, and Ron sighed. The blonde knew fairly well what will this talk be about. He put his baby sister into her bed upstairs and walked to the kitchen.

"Ron before we start to talk you will have a chance to explain yourself to us..." Mrs. Stoppable started, "… and you know what we mean." Ron sighed.

"They wanted to beat me up so I defended myself and then I made a deal with their parent that's it" He explained.

"Well that was vague…" Mr. Stoppable responded, "I noticed the lack thirty thousand on your account, what have you done with it?"

"I bought a motorbike." Ron easily replied.

"WHAT?!" Both his parents shouted in unison.

"Ron we allowed you to have scooter but by no means a motor bike! You know how dangerous this is!" Ron's mother shouted.

"No more than my missions with Kim" The blonde boldly said earning a mix reactions from his parents.

"Ok you have a point there son, but that aside we received various calls from enraged parents of the kids you have beat up…." Ron's father informed.

"Fucking hypocrites…." Ron muttered angrily.

"And we saw that movie in internet…" Mrs. Stoppable added and Ron braced himself for the oncoming chewing, "We're so proud of you son!"

Ron's mouth hung agape.

"Wha…?"

"To be precise we are proud that you stood up for yourself not that you beat them up…at least not too much…" His father chuckled; "Ron we know that we're often absent and you have…had hard times in school, but we want you to know that we're always on your side as long as what you do is right." He smiled at his son.

"But you also have to know that violence is never the answer!" Ron's mother said, "Nor is blackmail."

Ron blushed, "But we can overlook it this time but try to do it in more civilized way next time and fight only in self-defense."

"Ok, I get it…and thanks for understanding." The blonde smiled happily with relief.

"Ron we may be from an old generation but we understand when someone needs to stand for himself!" His father said, "Like we said your mother and me are very proud of you...not to mention your grades have skyrocketed! That's deserves a Bueno Nacho dinner!"

The blonde smirked, "Boo-yah!"

…

After the Stoppables went to Bueno Nacho for dinner Ron invited Felix to his house, but the disabled boy was doing some cybernetic project so Ron went over to his house.

The Renton's house was an ordinary looking two floor high building. It was made of brownish brick layout and had black steel roofing. Also is had large panoramic windows on the ground floor, and in the back was garden. Ron pushed the doorbell and within moments Felix's mom opened the doors.

"Oh hey Ronald please come inside." Mrs. Renton said and let him in, "Felix is upstairs working on his wheelchair."

"Thanks Mrs. R," Ron walked upstairs and went to the Felix's room. He found the boy leaning over his desk and fighting with some wires inside some device. His room was painted with light blue rain. It had one large window and was literally littered with various robotic parts "What's up wheel man!" Ron shouted making Felix jumped.

"Geez dude you almost gave me a heart attack!" Felix laughed, "What's up?"

"Nothing much, just chilling after the mission." The blonde replied in a low tone.

"From your tone I can deduct that Shego beat you." Felix stated.

"Yeah, she was just too good after all…" Ron sighed, "…but I managed to score few good hits against her."

"Cheer up you will beat her next time!" Felix patted him on back.

"Yeah, so what are you working on?" Ron asked changing subject, pointing at a medium sized metal box.

"Put your hand on it" Felix asked and. Ron did as instructed. Felix pressed a button and the device immediately started to change shape and adjust itself to Ron's hand. It covered him up to his elbow.

"Dude this awesome…" Ron then looked confused, "What does it do?" Felix grinned.

"It literally replace your nerve system, so for example a parlayed limp can work perfectly fine with this little baby on it try it, just think of clenching your fist" Ron did that and felt his fist clench.

"Dude it so cool! The disabled people can now use their limbs or…walk." Ron grinned, "Felix that's great!"

"Well…" Felix rubbed his neck, "It's just a prototype beside it consumes too much power…look it will turn off in few seconds." And indeed the device slides back from Ron's hand and returned to its original shape, "For it to be effective you would need an accumulator and I'm trying to use batteries but I'm working on lowering the power consumption." The disabled boy sighed.

Ron looked at the device and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Can I see it?" Ron asked Felix nodded. Ron opened the box and started to dig inside it. Not being entirely sure what he was doing he reconnected some wires and some simply discarded others, "Check it now!" Felix took the device and connected it to his computer. He gasped at the results.

"Wow you lowered the power consumption by 53% and heightened the efficiently by 20%! You never told me that you were into cyber-tech dude!" Felix exclaimed.

"I never was its just when I see some device I kind of know how to upgrade it." Ron rubbed his neck.

"Since when? You've never showed this side of you before?" Felix asked.

"Well it all started when I was turned into Zorpox, I built more advanced devices than Drakken ever could…At the beginning I thought that it was thanks to his evil that was transported into me, but later I realized that it was my own talent. I kept it hidden so Kim wouldn't freak out that I'm turning evil again." Ron finished.

"So cool hey how about we both work on this project!" Felix grinned.

"No problem, so how long it will work now?" Ron asked.

"Hmm on normal batteries about…twenty minutes now, if I only had some powerful yet small power source…"

"I think I have an idea!" The blonde pulled out his mobile and dialed a number, "Yeah it's me… hey can you come over to Felix? Yes we have small problem with power sources and we could use your help…ok we'll wait."

"Who did you call?" Felix asked.

"Just a pair of mad geniuses we need." Ron grinned. Both boys spent the next hour by playing games on Felix's console when the doors to his room opened revealing Tweebs.

"Hicka-bicka-boo…" They said in unison.

"Hoo-sha!" Ron finished and high fived them.

"Ok what's the problem?" Jim and Tim asked and started to unpack his bag.

Felix explained everything.

"Wow Ron since when did you know how to upgrade such tech?" Jim asked.

Ron told them everything

"Badical! You were cool as Zorpox!' Tim said.

"Ok, ok just don't tell Kim anything…now can you help us?" The twins nodded.

"Sure…"

"…thing"

…

_Monday Morning_

Ron and Felix walked/rode through the school gates.

"Ok steel wheels it now your show time!" Ron told him as he placed his hand on his shoulder.

"I'm a little nervous." Felix nervously replied.

"Chill we tested everything a trillion times it will work! And I want to see Zita's reaction when she sees you" Ron grinned, "Get ready here's she come!" Zita Flores was a gorgeous raven haired, olive skinned girl. She was also Ron's ex but they parted on good terms and stayed friends.

"Hey guys…." She gasped when Felix stood and pulled her into strong hug hissed her." Felix you can walk!" Zita screeched attracting the attention of everyone in corridor. People gathered around them and congratulated him.

Ron smirked at the sight of his friend. They and the Tweebs had spent the whole weekend on this project. With their ingenuity and batteries used in spacecraft's the device could work twenty four hours straight without charging. They hadn't named it yet and consoled the proof that Ron was a tech genius.

While lacking the general knowledge he had something like sixth-sense when it comes to machines. He knew how to connect things so it worked or improve the existing patterns. It seemed that the personality switch woke up his hidden talent up.

When they finally managed to get free of the crowd they walked to the class.

"Hey I will drive your wheelchair to the janitor, we'll get it after school" Ron said.

"Thanks dude!" Felix smirked. He and Zita walked to the class while Ron headed to the janitor. When he dropped the wheelchair he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Hey Ron!" Kim greeted him meekly.

"Hey Kim…" Ron turned around replying with much more coldness than he intended to. His anger subdued over the weekend but he was still waiting for an apology. He saw how she flinched. Either from his tone or expression he didn't know which.

Kim felt her heart ached painfully when she heard Ron's voice. She wished that she had never uttered such words.

'Anything is possible for a Possible!' The auburn girl added for courage, "Look Ron I'm very sorry about what I said, I never wanted to hurt you."

Ron's expression hadn't changed.

"It was just that when I saw you in all that blood I wanted to protect you and make you realize that Shego was too dangerous for you, I really didn't mean to insult you." Kim revealed in a pleading voice, "Please forgive me…"

"Is that the truth? Was it just the worry for me that made you say those words nothing else?" He pierced her with his stare. Kim suddenly felt very small. Ron was looking at her like….not Ron. His eyes were too focused as he lacked the usual goofy warmth.

Kim swallowed hard. She somehow knew that their friendship will depend on her answer. She couldn't lie to him. Not now or ever.

"Being worried for you was the main reason, but I guess there was something else too…" The teen bit her lip, "I was…jealous when Shego said that you were better than me and I guess I overreacted and vented it on you. I didn't have the right to do that to you Ron…I'm sorry." Ron looked at her and found no deceit on her face.

"Kim I know I'm not the best person to lecture you about holding your tongue but try to prevent such things from happening again…" The blonde reassured in a grim tone. Kim hung her head down accepting the reprimand, "So since we dealt with that…so you really have a thing for Shego after all." His grin almost split his face.

"WHAT!?" Kim yelled.

"Oh come on! You were jealous because she said that I was better than you! Ha that's gold, Kim you know I won't treat you differently because of that."

"Ron…" Kim growled slowly coming closer, Ron suddenly felt it was his time to go.

"KIGO! KIGO! KIGO! KIGO!" The blonde yelled and ran through the corridors with Kim hot on his heels.

"RON GET BACK HERE!"

…

_Later that day_

Kim walked next to Ron with the biggest pout he ever saw on her. Not only she failed to catch him but she was put into detention for running.

"Oh come on Kim I said I was sorry…" Ron stiffed a laugh.

"I'm not talking to you!" Kim hastily said pouting even more.

"You just did…" Ron deadpanned. Kim glared at him, but inside she was happy that the things were back to normal.

"Kay I have to go to my detention see ya…" Kim waved and walked away.

Ron headed to his bike. He turned the engine on and rode home. The ride was calm and pleasant. He parked his bike in the garage and went to his room. He fell on his bed and stretched. There was nothing better than an hour nap after school. Suddenly his phone rang. He looked at the screen and saw who was calling.

-Green

"Hey Shego what's up?" He picked up.

"Hey Stoppable, listen I want you to keep your side of the deal, like now." Shego told him.

"Whoa why so suddenly Shego?" Ron replied a little confused.

"I have my reasons." She said cryptically.

"You have nothing better to do today right?" The blonde wildly guessed. He was met with silence from other side, "I can't believe I guessed!"

"Whatever so you're coming or not?" She snapped.

"Chill, I'll come, where and when?" Ron asked quickly.

"Sixth mile on Middleton Highway, see ya there in two hours!" She disconnected, and Ron sighed. He still had some time to go. He set his alarm clock and fell into peaceful slumber.

…

_Sixth Mile Middleton Highway_

The raven haired beauty waited on the small parking on the side of the road. She was sitting on the bench near a stone table her Ducati 848 EVO, with black and green paint job standing next to her. She looked at her watch Ron was ten minutes late.

'Doesn't he know it's impolite to keep lady waiting?' Shego took a deep breath. Like he said she basically had nothing better to do since Drakken had been imprisoned. Hanging out with Ron was a better option than wasting whole day in front of TV. Not that she would ever admit that she wanted to hang out with him.

A distant roar of engine could be heard.

'Finally!' She stood and awaited Ron's approach. The blonde saw her from the road and pulled to the side parking his bike next to hers.

"Hey Shego fancy meeting here!" Ron took his helmet off and smiled at her.

"Hey Stoppable, you're late!" She sarcastically greeted.

"Awww, it's back to Stoppable again? Come on call me Ron…R-O-N…Ron." The blonde whined.

"It can always be buffoon again." Shego rolled her eyes and the blonde sighed.

"Fine, it's better than the buffoon anyways…so what now?" He asked.

"Now tell me about that blue glow of yours." She replied.

"Ok, but I need you to promise me to never reveal anything from what I will tell you now…" Ron stated, "…otherwise the deals off. Got it?"

"What? That wasn't in the deal! Why can't I just blab everything you say to me?" She snapped angrily.

"Because you will be hunted down and killed for it." The blonde replied flatly

"You think I don't know how to hide?" Shego snarled.

"Form agents and police maybe but from ninja? I doubt it…" Ron looked at her seriously, "I'm not joking Shego, you won't hide from them, and I don't want to see you dead." Ron admitted and Shego had to fight back a blush. That was the nicest thing she heard in a while.

"Fine, I won't tell anything!" The raven beauty assured.

"Good let's sit it will take a while…" They moved to the bench and sat, "My power is called the Mystical Monkey Power or MMP for short…." He told her everything about his power and the ninja training also about the prophecy. Shego listened in silence analyzing all the information.

"So that crap that Monkey fist is babbling about is true? If you say those ninja are so dangerous then why isn't he dead?" Shego asked sarcastically.

"Have you ever been to one of his lairs? Dozens of traps on every step, not to mention his monkey ninja guarding him 24/7 and not to mention he's skilled in using MMP too. He also moves often, is that really the kind of life you want?" Ron asked.

"Not much different from the one I have now." Shego shrugged.

"Yea only difference is no one wants to kill you!" The blond shot back, "And you don't have to be afraid of every shadow."

"Hmph, like some lame ass ninja would stand a chance against me!" She boasted and Ron once again sighed and stood.

"Watch…" Ron walked to the stone table and concentrated. He gathered his monkey power in his hand. Then he hit the table with a steady slash. For a second nothing happened but then the table split in the half. Shego was looking at him with wide eyes.

"How the hell…" The green villain was shocked.

"I cannot use it in combat...yet it requires more concentration than I have in a heat of battle, my control of MMP is shaky at best. And while I'm supposed to be a chosen one and have large amounts of power there are masters who can use it much more efficiently than me…you're good Shego but not good enough to face them…" Ron walked to her and put a hand on her shoulder, "And just like that I can cripple your arm..." Ron gently pressed her nerve point making her arm numb a bit. She jumped back with yelp and lit her hands.

"What the hell are you playing at Stoppable?" Shego growled.

"I'm trying to make you realize that you will be in grave danger if you blab your mouth." The blonde told her gently, "So please keep this a secret for your own well being." Ron begged making Shego's resolve melt under his pleading voice. Also the concern for her in his eyes helped.

She wasn't used to such stares.

"And why to you even care if I'm dead? It's not like we're friends!" The raven beauty told him bluntly, Ron's face sadden.

"Well I would like to be friends with you." Ron replied shocking her. She felt something in her chest but couldn't place it. And she responded with only way she knew how.

"What was that? Yeah right like I will ever believe that!" She spat, "I'm not naïve Stoppable!"

"Why are you so aggressive? I'm being honest here." Ron replied, "You don't need to go all ballistic on me when I'm proposing to be your friend!" The blonde shot back.

"Tsk, and what do you want from me for your so called friendship!" Shego growled.

"Your friendship and nothing else…" Ron asked patiently waiting for her response.

Just her friendship that's all he wanted.

"And why should I trust you?" Shego asked angrily.

"Hey I'm a good guy it's not like I ever stabbed anyone in the back." The blonde stated and Shego had to admit that he had a good point.

"Maybe I don't want a friend it's not like I need them." Shego replied nonchalantly looking away.

"Sure, just like when your personality was changed you had no one to turn to in time of need so you had to beg your arch-enemy to harbor you." The look on her face proved that he just hit the bull's-eye.

"Shut up!" She shouted, "You don't know a shit about me!"

"You're right, but I can tell that you have suffered a lot in your life that's why you are the way you are." Ron calmly stated.

"How? No wait let me guess…that MMP stuff told you?" The raven beauty sighed.

"Right on spot, while I can't tell what happened I can tell that you suffer from it" Ron walked closer, "I really want to help you…" Shego furrowed her eyebrows.

"I'm out of here!" She stated and walked to her bike.

"Shego wait! Don't be like that!" He walked to her, "Just give me a chance…please."

"No, I don't want to trust you!" Shego remarked with her words stung, but Ron decided to not give up.

"Why are you so negative about it? When I asked you to have a date with me you weren't like that?" The blonde stated.

"It was because it would be a one night thing Ronnie and asking me to be your friend is asking me to trust you. And in case you have forgotten we're enemies!" She shouted.

"Have I ever given you a reason to not trust me? You know me for three years already!" Ron quickly exclaimed making Shego hesitate, "You can't be happy living how you are now, all alone." Ron quickly regretted those words. Shego's face twisted in fury. She instantly lit her hands.

"SHUT UP!" She took a swipe at him, "You don't know shit about me so stop giving me fucking advice!"

"Then teach me who the real Shego is!" His response shocked her, "You know under that whole…I'm so tough and badass woman routine is really a sad lonely girl."

Shego gritted her teeth and swung her fist at him widely and he caught her hand just below her plasma glow. He did the same with her other hand, "And you know what? In the end you will be a bitter old woman with no one at all, and you will die alone and forgotten!" Ron's words must have hit a nerve. He saw a quick flash of pain across her face.

"So it's better to be a bitch and suck for every ounce of attention like you…did." She finished with a whisper.

"I guess I was wrong too but I'm working on it…but it was you who helped me to realize that…that's why I can't stand watching you making the same mistake….but just in the opposite way." She extinguished her fists and Ron moved his hands to hers, "Just give me a chance, if you feel that I'm not good enough then tell me now…and I will stop pestering you." The blonde let her hands go.

Shego was speechless. The raven beauty could hardly process what was happening now. She couldn't remember when someone offered her genuine friendship. She was afraid to take his offer. She didn't want to be disappointed again. Her emotions were tearing her apart in the inside.

'But he's not that type of guy to drop his friends like if it was nothing…' She looked into Ron's eyes and saw that he was honest, 'But can I trust him?' The silence was stretching and Shego saw Ron's face saddened.

"I see it was nice seeing you Shego." Ron turned around and walked to his bike. Shego felt lump a in her throat. She was looking at his back and knew that if she wouldn't do something she will lose her chance.

'For what?' She didn't know but something told her that she would regret it if she did.

"Wait!" Shego said managing to keep her voice from trembling. Ron turned around with a surprise, "You're asking for much...Stopp…Ron and I'm still not sure why I'm doing this, but I agree…" Ron's smile almost split his face.

"That's great Shego!" Ron walked to her ready to embrace her but she stopped him.

"Whoa hold you horses there Ron!" Shego allowed a small smile to appear on her face, "Baby steps first."

"Oh sorry, I got a little too excited…" He rubbed his neck sheepishly and extended his hand, "Friends?"

"Friends…" The raven beauty shook his hand but did not let go, "But if you betray my trust…" She looked at him with deadly glare but he could see sadness hidden under her angry gaze, "…I will make your life miserable."

"I understand but I won't do anything to harm my other friends even if it means betraying your trust." Ron replied with an even gaze.

"I guess I can work with that…" She let go of his hand, "…so what now?"

Ron grinned.

"How about a race?"

Shego smirked mischievously.

"Want to lose again?" She chuckled.

"You're on!" The blonde walked over to his bike.

"So what's the wager?" Shego asked.

"Can we do it without the bet this time?" Ron whined.

"Oh is Ronnie chickening out?" She smiled smugly.

"Fine if I win you will owe me a favor if you do I will owe you one how's that sound?" Ron asked.

"Agreed but nothing stupid…" She stated and Ron nodded. They moved their bikes to the street and lined them up, "Ok to the end of high way on my mark...one…two…" Shego moved with screeching tires leaving a stupefied Ron behind. He quickly collected himself and moved to chase after her. Thanks to the modifications to his bike he managed to gain and gain on her. After few minutes he was hot on her tail.

'And now just a little...whoa!' The blonde looked up and could admire her bent form on the bike especially her rear. Thanks to her tight jumpsuit he had a nice view, "I suddenly feel that losing isn't that bad…' Ron chuckled to himself.

But he was going to beat her. He put up higher gear and accelerated rapidly. He passed Shego and mock saluted to her. He could hear her loud curses. He lifted his front wheel and laughed loudly.

"So long Shego!" The blonde speeded up even more and after a few minutes the high way ended and Ron stopped waiting for her.

After three minutes Shego arrived and had a very pissed green aura around her.

"You didn't say that yours was augmented! It's not fair!" Shego shouted.

"My hearts bleeds, but you owe me one now." Ron grinned triumphantly and Shego scowled at him.

"Don't get used to it; I will get you next time!" The raven beauty smiled, "I have to go now, see you later Ron."

"Yeah till then Shego…" The duo parted.

…

_Shego's Hideout_

The green lady parked her bike in her secret underground lair. She had built it up by using her own savings and was very fond of that place. So every time she went there she took extra measures to keep it safe.

The place was planned on the circle. In the large room in the middle was the living room with an gigantic plasma screen. The place was painted in black and green and her furniture were kept in similar manner. The room was equipped with a green large semicircular sofa. Shego sat on it and turned the TV on. But she wasn't focus on watching it. Her mind was wandering to the certain blonde that just made her day. When she was just going to meet him and wasn't even expecting an outcome like that.

She allowed herself to feel hope. Many years passed since last time she did that. Until now her life had been turning in circles. Drakken made new plots; they get beaten, and then arrested. Then they got out and it was all back to point one. In rare times like that she often wondered how her life would end.

And that's why Ron's words hurt so much. She was aware that if the things continue going like that she will end up bitter and alone. She had no real friends just accomplices at best. She had some strange relationship with Drakken but she didn't know what to exactly make of it.

She sighed.

Maybe that was what she needed. To spent some time with the goofy turned badass sidekick and try to open up.

"Don't screw this up Ron, because I doubt I will be ever able to trust anyone ever again then." Shego's voice was soft.

…

Ok another chapter is done!

And a few author notes.

There won't be Kim bashing here! If so it would be very mild. I won't turn her into psycho like in a lot of other 'Rongo' fics. The idea isn't bad but it's is overused. I will just work with what was showed in series. That she is very prideful, competitive, jealous, sometimes arrogant, and egoistical but she is also able to see the error of her ways.

Also I won't make Ron's and Shego's relationship easy. There will be trust issues and also some major differences on the viewpoints of life.

Ok now sad news, because of my exams this story will be on hitaus till the end of june

Ok that's all.

Review & Review


	6. Chapter 6

Ok I'm back! My nighmare finally ended and I'm ready to write more and more!

So I have an Annoucment to made.

I wrote brand new story form Naruto called ,**,Tales of Outcasts"** so if you like my writing style go to my profile and check it

Also I urge you all to read my first story on FF called ,,** The Shark in the Moonless Sky"** it's and fanfic from bleach relam. The beginning is quite crude but as the story progress it's get better and better to the level you see here so go and read!

* * *

Chapter 6

_Tuesday…_

Ron woke up with a grunt. He managed to fall asleep shortly before sun rise. The reason of his nightly restlessness was a certain green skinned lady.

He could still recall the look on her face when she accepted his friendship. Hope mixed with anxiousness. The whole night he wriggled in his bed trying to figure what had happened to her in the past to make her like how she was now. The side of her she showed yesterday was so different from her usual self.

Instead of boastful, prideful, and strong she was so vulnerable and sad. Ron had a feeling that it wasn't a side that she showed often.

He knew that something happened between the two of them, but he couldn't place his finger on it. It was like she trusted him with something very precious to her.

'What the hell happened to her that made her that way?' The blonde wondered. He stood up from his bed and walked downstairs to eat breakfast prepared by his mother.

He played for few minutes with his sister Hana. After that went to the garage for his bike and drove to school.

He already dropped the tradition of picking Kim with him. She already had her own car, not to mention that Josh eagerly took that duty from him. Nowadays it seemed that he adopted a tactic of spending as much time as possible with Kim so by default his time with Kim shortened.

After few minutes he arrived at school parking. He left his bike in his parking slot and was about to go to the building when familiar voice stopped him.

"You took my place loser!" Bonnie Rockwaller said parking hers Cabriolet next to Ron's bike.

"Good morning to you to Bon-Bon" Ron replied coldly.

"Who gave you permission to call me that!" She snapped, and Ron only furrowed his eyebrows.

"Do I really need your permission?" The blonde asked walking closer towards her, but the brunette stood her ground.

"Do you think I'm afraid of you? You're still the same loser to me!" She growled.

"And you're still the stuck up little bitch that thinks she's all that to me" Ron replied in an even tone. They eyed themselves for a few moments. Soon a small smile appeared on Bonnie's face.

"So you really grew a pair….good for you Ron, see ya late." She passed stupefied Ron and went inside the school.

"What the hell just happened…did she just call me Ron?" Ron stiffly walked to the school.

…

_With Bonnie…_

Bonnie's heart was beating like crazy. As soon as the school's doors closed behind her she let the breath she was holding go. She felt a shiver go down her spine.

Bonnie wanted to test if Ron's sudden transformation was just a fling or something more. She decided to take a gamble and check how he would react to her verbal abuse.

She didn't expect that he would match her insults and even make her cave in.

'Those damn piercing eyes of his!' Bonnie shuddered remembering the cold look he gave her.

Despite never admitting it aloud Ron impressed her in following months. He jumped from the very bottom of the food chain to the top in just one day.

She even saw the movie where he beat band of bullies single handily on YT. After that no one dared to mess with him.

Bonnie recalled that she actually laughed when she heard that he blackmailed the parents of his victims to pay him cash and compensation.

She walked through the corridors and saw her best friend, Tara.

"Hey Bonnie what's up? You look shaken?" The gorgeous, baby blue eyed blonde asked.

"I just checked if Ron's sudden transformation was the real deal." Bonnie replied.

Tara looked at her with mouth agape.

"Don't tell me that you were rude to him!" Tara all but yelled furrowing her eyebrows in anger. It was no secret that the blonde cheerleader had a crush on Ron.

"Chill he returned the favor" She said making Tara gasp, "Actually he can be...little intimidating."

"I still don't get it. Why you don't you like him, he is…was clumsy and goofy but it's not the reason to outright hate him." Tara stated.

"It's…complicated he just…rubs me the wrong way… or was doing that." Bonnie had hard time explaining it.

"Care to explain?" Tara asked.

"It just that he was so… so submissive" She started with a sigh, "I can't stomach that type of people that just passively accept everything that fate throws at them, and he was just like that, pathetic loser without an inch of will."

"Oh come on he wasn't that bad." Tara defended him.

"No, he was, because he let it happen to him, I saw movies form their mission and saw how he moved, the jocks couldn't hold a candle to him, and that what pissed me off the most that he could beat them but never did." She replied, "I guess we have to thank K for that, I'm sure about it but nevertheless something had happened that made him finally snap. And here we are Ron's no longer a pushover anymore."

"So you're happy about that? I thought you hated him?" Tara asked flabbergasted.

"I didn't hate him as a person, I hated him because he was a spineless pussy, I wanted to push him to the very border so he would finally snap but I guess someone beat me to it" Bonnie stated.

"Why? It's almost like you were sorry for him?" Tara put a hand on her shoulder, "Was it because of your sisters?"

"Yeah, I guess I kind of…saw myself in his behavior, from before I told my dear sisters to fuck off…" The brunette smirked, "It just ticked me in the wrong way."

"Well you could talk to him, not torment him?" Tara scolded her.

"Like that would work, he would just laugh it off and say that this is a part of his essential Ronness." Bon-Bon snorted.

"Aww I see that you want to get a piece of Ron-shine too…" The blonde teased.

"Tara! I'm warning you." Bonnie growled playfully.

"You had to admit that he is a hottie nowadays…" Tara smiled dreamily, "His new T-shirts fit him so well…"

"Stop drooling! This is Stoppable we're talking about!" Bonnie scolded her.

"But you had to admit that his ass is nice." Tara blushed.

"Tara get your head out of the gutter…" Bonnie hissed but her blonde friend could see the faint blush on her face.

"So you're not even a bit interested in him then? Good now I don't have to worry about anything." Tara smiled cheerfully.

"O-Of course not! Why should I?" Bonnie cursed herself for her shutter but Tara seemed to miss it.

"Many reasons but, we have to go to class now." The blonde giggled.

…..

_Class…_

"Now listen up parasites!" Mr. Barkin yelling filliped the screen showing Joanna D'Arcy albeit horizontally, "You're probably guessing why I'm showing you this?"

"Because you wanted to show us how not to use a projector?" Ron stated.

"I told them on the staff meeting that we need new projectors not that damn voice turning on lights!" Barkin sighed.

"Lights…" The lights turned on.

"Anyways the images of heroes I showed you will be the subject of your next assignment, you have to do an interview with a person that is your hero" Barking said.

"No problem I have my female hero next to me." Ron smirked to Kim.

"No interviews with friends!" Barking growled.

"Now you've made me very sad. This bites!" Ron mumbled.

"Lights…" The lights turned off.

"He didn't say lights!" Barking yelled.

"Lights…" Again on, "Starting the school fire alarm!" The most wonderful sound rang through the class. In matters of seconds the class emptied leasing disheartened Barkin alone.

Ron and Kim walked to the cafeteria.

"So Ron do you have any idea who your hero will be?" Kim asked.

"Not in the slightest!" He sat at the table. Kim wanted to say something when Tara's voice interrupted her.

"Hey Ron Kim!" Tara said smiled at them, especially Ron.

"Hey Tara what's up?" Ron asked and the blonde blushed.

"Not thing much…hey Ron are you free today?" Tara asked with the blonde's eyes widened.

"Yes…" Ron replied carefully.

"So would you like….to go out with me?" She chocked embarrassed. Tara shocked Ron into silence. It was really rare (never) that one that is in top 10 beauties of the school ask him to go out with him. He felt a deep blush crept on his face.

"I would be honored." The blonde smiled. Tara squealed in delight, "So 8 PM would be ok?" He asked.

"Sure, can you pick me up?" She asked.

"No problem!" Ron said. Tara smiled to him and walked away. Ron turned his eyes to shell-shocked Kim and smiled smugly.

"Guess THE Mad dog is getting popular!" The over ecstatic blonde boasted.

"Don't let that get to your head…" She replied, "Just because one girl wanted to go out with you…" Yet Kim could stop but felt slight envy. She really didn't like the prospect of Tara King being all buddy-buddy with Ron.

"Do I hear someone jellin KP?" The blonde smirked and Kim blushed being caught red handed.

"Anyways, maybe you could ask your Dad to be your hero?" She changed subject quickly.

"My Dad? Come on he's an accountant." Ron replied, "I need a good mark." He rubbed his chin, "Do we know any other heroes?"

"Hmmm good question, Team Impossible for obvious reasons isn't disqualified. As well as Shego, I doubt that former heroes counts."

Ron opened his eyes in realization, 'That's it! I can ask Hego…and maybe ask him few questions about Shego, yep kill two birds with one stone!' He smirked, "I can go to Go City and ask Hego!"

"That's a great idea, Ron we can go there just after the school." Kim said. Ron mentally sighed. He was all for spending time with Kim but now it would complicate matters. With Shego's brothers it would be easy to fool them into spilling everything about Shego but with Kim around, she would start to get suspicious about his sudden interest in the raven haired beauty.

"Ok, but we have to hurry I have a date tonight!"

…

_Later that Day Go City…_

Kim and Ron parked their vehicles near the GO shaped building. They went inside and saw one of the most bizarre things in their lives.

"I don't want to be a complex BOY! BOY!" Hego was standing at top of the round table in his blue pajamas singing to a banana.

"Ahem!" Kim coughed attraction his attention. Hego gasped and dived under the table. Not even second later he emerged fully dressed in his black and blue jump suit, but he was still holding the banana.

"Oh! Oh….Hey that's how the hero eats you know bananas healthy, rich in potassium, yellow…" He smiled awkwardly.

Hego was a tall and muscular man, with blue eyes and black hair that turned blue when he was using his powers. He was around 30 and was the oldest of the siblings, at least physically "Yeah….sorry that we came without previous notice, but I need your help." Ron said mentally face palming.

"My courageous team will do everything to help you!" He stated.

"But where is the rest of the team?" Kim asked.

"They went on the cruise you know someone need to look after the house." The blue hero's face fell.

"And they choose you?" Kim felt pity for the man.

"I didn't want to argue about the details…" Hego sighed.

"Hey listen there is this school work about my hero…" Ron started.

"Oh so the school work about the Hero! Now everything is clear listen the most important thing is that being the hero is a great responsibility!" He started and Ron pulled out a Dictaphone.

"So Hego tell me what is the most difficult part of being a super hero?" Ron asked.

"Well I guess it's controlling your powers so you won't harm anyone, at least for me, my other siblings' powers aren't so dangerous." He said.

"Well Shego's plasma bolts are pretty dangerous?" Ron replied.

"She's not a hero anymore as you know; she just couldn't fit in our team…" The blue hero replied with a hint of sadness.

"Why, I mean you told us that she was always wild, rule breaking, and independent but that wasn't all was it?" Ron pressed. He could fell Kim's gaze but he concentrated on Hego.

"Well that was that fateful mission five years ago…"

…

_Flashback Go City Park… _

"Hego duck!" Shego yelled throwing her plasma at her opponent.

"Don't think that it can save you from THE RAIDER!" He yelled.

Raider was a tall muscular man with short blonde hair, green eyes. His attire consisted of black jumpsuit with grey tactical vest with multiple pockets and a breathing mask (Think of Bane's mask). He was the type of villains that used various explosives. Luckily he was quite new in tow and the Go Team managed to foil his plans without victims, thou few people were wounded. He tossed small explosive at Hego but thanks to Shego's warning he jumped back.

"Thanks sis!" Hego yelled.

"Yeah yeah whatever let's get this freak already!" She dashed at the opponent and kicked him straight in the chest sending him flying in the nearest tree. The villain groaned in pain.

"Give up Raider you lost!" Shego said closing in her sibling's right behind her.

"Never!" Raider jumped on his feet and threw a smoke bomb obscuring the view. Team go was blinded momentarily by his action giving him time to escape.

When they smoke cleared, Raider was already at the parks gate.

"After him!" Mego yelled. Team Go dashed after Raider. They managed to catch up to him on the busy main street of the city.

The people were already running for their lives from the maniac. Raider was laughing madly and throwing explosives left and right wreaking havoc on the streets.

"HAHAHA this is so much FUN!" He thrown bunch of explosives on the neared car. The vehicle exploded creating blazing fire. Just when he was about to throw more he was hit with a bolt of plasma.

"Stop it you maniac!" Shego yelled. The street looked like a warzone now. Cars were burning, windows were broken, and the street had more holes than the Swiss cheese. Few people were lying on the ground groaning in pain. She was about to charge but with the corner of her eye she saw a small boy no more than five, limping out of the one alley. Raider noticed that too and smirked.

"Don't think so!" He was about to swung his arm when out of nowhere Mego materialized and grabbed his hand.

"Not so fast!" He punched him square in the jaw. Using the distraction Wego and Hego jumped to aid Mego while Shego went and grabbed they boy running with him. The kid was crying loudly clinging to Shego.

"Hey don't cry we will find your mom…" The raven beauty tried to calm him down. His cries subdued turning into quiet sobs. She looked around the crow of people that gather, watching the fight, "Hey I found a boy here do anyone know who his parents are?" She yelled lifting the boy and showing his face to the crowd. She could hear quiet murmurs until a scream could be heard over the crowd.

"OM MY GOD JOHNNY!" A panicked woman ran out of the crowd to Shego."Thank you so much!" The woman chocked." You're a true hero!"

Shego smiled. It was one of the best benefits of being the hero. She always enjoyed that warm feeling that comes when you made someone happy

"No problem miss it's just our job…" She handed the child to his mother. Just when mothers hands toughed the kid the unthinkable had happened. The nearby car exploded, sending the three of them flying. Shego groaned in pain when she felt few metal elements impale in her body. Luckily for her nothing vital was hit.

She lifted herself on her elbowed and looked at the direction of the woman and child. The woman was lying on the pavement with few minor wound and was already getting up but the child…

'God no, please no!' Shego felt just like someone squeezed all air out of her lungs. The boy was looking into her eyes yet he wasn't seeing anything, and wouldn't see anything ever again. Long metal fragment pierced his forehead killing him instantly. His face was frozen in an expression of shock and incomprehension.

"NOOOOO!" The damaged women saw her child. She crawled to it and took his body in her arms wailing loudly. All the blood went cold in Shego's veins at that sound. It was like something snapped inside her. She mechanically stood up and walked towards the fight. She ignored the burning pain in her body. With each step she gained speed until she was dashing through the wreckage. Everything turned into blur. Now she had just one objective.

Kill Raider!

She saw her brothers fighting him and saw red. She jumped at him with primal roar. Raider swung his fist at her but she had caught it and for the first time in a really long while she had stopped suppressing her powers. In matter of seconds Raider fist literally melted. The horrible stench of burning body hit her nostrils but she didn't care. She hit him in the face breaking few of his teeth. The villain stumbled backward but Shego wasn't finished. She jumped at him like a wild animal and started to punch, scratch, and stab. With each hit his bones were breaking, and flesh was being torn and just when she was about to deliver final blow a pair of strong arms wrapped around her.

"Shego that's enough!" Hego yelled holding her in an iron lock, "You'll kill him!"

"LET ME GO THAT SCUM HAS TO DIE!" She roared trying to break out of his grip. Hego just strengthened the hold on his sister she was no match for his strength.

"Calm down he's… he's beaten" Hego mumbled when he looked at Raider's body. His right hand was now melted into some unrecognizable mass of bones and flesh. His limbs were bent at strange angles and most of his bones were broken. His face was so damaged that that none of the heroes could recognize him.

"Jesus Shego what the hell did he do to you!" Mego chocked becoming pale.

"He killed the boy…" The raven hero whispered feeling tears swell in her eyes, "One of the cars that he lit ablaze exploded and killed him…" Her sobs were drowned out by the sound of police sirens

_Flashback End_

…

_Back to present…_

Kim and Ron were speechless after hearing the story. They couldn't believe that something like that had happened.

"From that day things had gone from bad to worse… Shego started to get even more aggressive and violent. Soon the villains started to file a law suits against her." Hego said.

"What?!" Ron exclaimed, "You've got to be kidding me, and the court agreed to it?"

"At first no, but as the things started to occur more and more they didn't had choice, even some citizens started to complain about giving bad example…we tried everything we could but nothing could reach her and the rest is history." Hego sighed.

"Well then what about her…" Ron stared.

"Ron we came here to make an interview with Hego not dig in Shego's past" Kim stated narrowing her eyes, "Why are you so interested in her?"

"Ehhh…well the more information we have about her the better, right?" The blonde rubbed his neck sheepishly.

"And since when you are so heedful?" Kim scoffed, 'Something is very fishy here'

"Oh come on, it's no big beside we might find her weakness that way. Anyways we should continue the interview, so Hego…" Ron asked few more questions about being a hero but his mind was far away. Now he was processing all the information he heard from Hego. 'That was dramatic but it wasn't nearly enough to turn her into a villain, by all rights she should detest them from the bottom of her heart, there must be more…missing something…hmmm maybe I should look around on my own?' Ron smirked inwardly, "Hey Hego where is the toilet?"

"It down the corridor right next to our rooms!" Hego replied.

"Hey Kim can you ask him few questions, I'll be right back" Ron stood and left the center room. He walked down the corridor and passed the blue, purple, and red doors.

"So the green one belong too…" The blonde pushed the button and walked into the….completely normal room, "Not what I have would expect?" Ron couldn't felt but feel slightly disappointed. He imagined Shego room to be a bit different more rebellious, filled with some death metal band's posters, disturbing human resembling dolls, and bloodied corps hanging on a hooks…'Need to stop playing Fallout!' He shook his head.

Instead he saw a room that any teenage girl could live in. The walls were painted in green and black. The desk was standing near panoramic window that let the sunlight in. The bed stood next to the desk. The remaining space was taken by two large wardrobes and a bookcase. Ron walked to the book case and looked at the books, 'Who the hell would have thought that she liked romances?' His eyes turned to the bed. He walked there and saw a shelf filled with various plushies. He picked the biggest one that looked like a mushroom. It had a brown head and white leg. And a pair of big blue eyes

"Mr. Mushroom" The blonde chuckled reading the name of the mascot sewed with golden thread. He squeezed the mascot and felt that something hard was inside. He turned the mascot back and saw a zipper. He opened it and put his hand inside. He grabbed the object and pulled it out reveling Shego's…diary.

"No way…." Ron mumbled holding the book in his hands. He was very tempted to read it, now he was holding the key to Shego's past. But his consciences forbid him from committing such act,' She would never forgive me if I did that and would probably kill me for it.' He sighed and put the diary back. He walked out of the room to the main room.

"What took you so long we managed to complete whole interview?" Kim said a little tweaked.

"Well I went number two." He said shortly. "Kay if we managed to finish it…" Ron was interrupted by sirens. Large screen turned on showing an elderly man with a sign The Mayor.

"Oh my gosh it's THE MAYOR!" Hego exclaimed.

"No really?" Kim added with a bit of sarcasm.

"Hego we have a problem!" The man said showing problems with pronouncing words, "Your numerals nemesis is wreaking havoc in the city!"

"You mean the…" Hego paused

"Yes The Mather" Mayor said.

"The Mather?" Ron repeated.

"Ron don't laugh at him he meant the Master." Kim nagged him.

"No he meant The Mather." Hego said with Kim's face falling.

"So who is this Mather?" Ron asked. The screen flipped and showed a man dressed in what both teens could only describe as Halloween costume. He had a green cap with large yellow ,,M" on top of it purple face mask covering his eyes, green cape and purple shirt. On top of that he was a ginger with lots of freckles.

"God who dressed him…want help Hego?" Kim asked.

"Sure let's go and stop his evil math!" He exclaimed and ran out of the tower, with the teens following him.

….

"Now witness how I proceed to subtract Go City element by element until it's no longer a factor!" The Mather gloated with two of his henchmen at his side dressed in similar fashion as him.

"See, Kim I've told you that math is evil and you never believed me!" Ron stated with sly grin.

"Math is not evil he is!" She defended everyone's favorite subject.

Hego decided to act.

"Fear not citizens help has arrived!" Hego exclaimed.

Ron face-palmed just when he was about to do a sneak attack.

"New sidekicks Hego?" Mather yelled, "No matter coefficients subtract them!" His henchmen ran towards them. Kim charged at them and with one well-placed kick sent them both on the ground.

"That was quick" Ron deadpanned. Even the Mather slapped his face at the incompetence of his men.

"Oh you can't count on anyone these days!" Mather sighed, "Let me throw some numbers at you!" He started to throw number shaped projectiles at the heroes.

The heroes avoided them with ease. He pulled a bag out of his costume but didn't have the time to do anything with that as Ron's fist rammed into his face efficiently knocking him out.

"That should do it…" Ron dusted his hands off, "Let's go back Kim I need to write all that stuff and get ready for the evening." The others were looking at him with blank expressions.

"Psst…Kim when did Ron get so good" Hego asked.

"Dunno?" She replied feeling her jealousy kick in, "He just has his moments…" The auburn girl pouted.

…

_Middleton Stoppable's House._

"And done!" Ron exclaimed happily tapping the last word of his hero interview on the computer.

"Good…good…cheese!" Rufus exclaimed.

"Sorry buddy but not this time, I'm going on a da…I'm meeting Tara today so we won't have time for Bueno Nacho today."

Rufus face visibly fell. Ron patted his mole rat's head.

"Don't worry we will go tomorrow for some doubles!" He said earning a squeal of happiness form Rufus.

He walked to his wardrobe and mused at what to wear. He couldn't decide. It wasn't a date so he didn't need to wear anything special but he also couldn't go in his usual clothes. Also the fact that it was hot as hell outside wasn't helping either.

With a sigh he pulled out his short jeans pants and blue semi-elegant short sleeved shirt. He sprayed himself with cologne.

"Ok now to Upperton."

…

_The King's mansion…_

Tara's home was a big mansion placed in the Upperton right next to the Rockwaller's. It was a large rectangular, three floor building with lots of room. The building itself was made of reddish bricks. The roof was oblique and black.

In one of the many rooms Tara King was preparing for her date with her time-long crush Ron Stoppable. Her room was large. In some areas it could be considered a flat. It the center of the room stood large round queen-sized bed. Behind it was a large wall-wardrobe, on the left were the large windows with doors to the balcony. In front of the bed was the large TV, and next to it a dressing table The room was painted in light green color and had wooden flooring.

Tara king was currently sitting at dressing table combing her blonde hair. To tell the truth she cared little of her wealth. While she had everything she wanted and more sometimes it made her unhappy, mostly because it scared off normal people. That's why in her early life she didn't have many friends, well except from Bonnie.

Tara decided to wear a light blue sleeveless dress that reached her knees and white moccasins. She looked at her reflection.

'Ok everything should be perfect…' She giggled; 'I hope Ron likes my look.' She walked out of her room and went downstairs.

"Tara sweetie where are you going?" He dad asked. He was a tall pale muscular man with sky blue eyes and short blonde hair.

"Out to hang out with my friend" She replied quickly sadly too quickly. Her father was a renowned attorney and he could read people like an open book.

"Which one?" He asked curiously and Tara sighed. There was no way that she could deceive her father.

"Ron Stoppable…" Tara already had predicted her father look of shocked.

"I won't allow that, you will not hang out with that ruffian!" He boomed.

"But dad he's not like that!" She yelled, "He's honest, gentle, and a loyal man! Not to mention a hero!"

"Don't tell me you like him?" Mr. King ran his hand through his head.

"Well…" She blushed, "He saved me at camp Wannaweep…"

"Nothing good would come out of this…I'm just saying that he's no good"

"Dad you don't know him…" Tara started.

"Well beating up over twenty people and then blackmailing their parents for compensation can give you some kind of image about him." He interrupted her, "Some of those parents called me and asked me to do something about it...but since he was about to leave and not forced them to do it…"

Tara giggled.

"Dad you just don't know him he's really a good guy. Besides they deserved that beating…" She told him, "They were nothing but bullies and that was practically self-defense!"

"I guess I could force you to stay but it would just encourage you to do otherwise…" Her father smirked to her, "Guess you're too much like me… fine you can go but don't come back in the middle of the night…and….If anything happens tell him to use protection…" Tara gasped.

"DAD!" The blonde girl yelled blushing madly, "How could you!"

"You said you liked him..." He smiled smugly. Tara spluttered some incoherent words and ran out of the house followed by the laugher of her father.

…

_King's Mansion Gates…_

Ron parked his bike near the gates waiting for Tara. The mansion was surrounded by a brick wall and about four meters tall. The gate was made of heavy grey iron bars with small doors next to it.

'Some house she has…' The blonde mused, 'Never pictured her like that.' Ron saw the doors opening reveling Tara.

Ron felt a blush appear on his face at the sight of Tara. Her dress was just lovely and the cute blush she had just added the charm. He felt like he was going to explode when she smiled at him. The warm feeling inside him overwhelmed him.

"How do you like it Ron?" Tara asked.

"I…I…I" The blonde shuttered unable to form real words, 'Come on say it!' He took a deep breath, "You look absolutely stunning Tara." Ron chocked.

"Thank you…" The blue eyed blonde replied her blush deep red, "So what are we going to do?

Ron rubbed his neck sheepishly.

"Well…I have no idea." He replied, "I don't usually hang out with girls except for Kim and she is the one who usually organize things. So maybe you could tell me what do you want to do and I'll adjust."

Tara rubbed her chin thinking.

"How about a movie for starters?" Tara proposed.

"Your wish is my command…" He handed her helmet," Let's go!"

…

_Middleton Cinema…_

"Hmm what to choose?" Tara wondered.

"Maybe some horror?" Ron proposed.

"No they are too scary!" The pretty blonde replied.

"Well that's the point; come on it will be fun..." The blonde tried to persuade her.

"I don't know...what if something happens?" Tara blushed for her sounding like a child.

"Don't worry I'll be there for you" Ron pushed his chest, "So maybe hmm… Exorcism of Emily Rose?

(a/n I know it's not in cinemas anymore but I couldn't find any good horrors in recent years T_T a/n)

"I don't watch horror so I'll go with it." She smiled.

_Twenty minutes later._

"Kyaaa!" Tara shrieked hugging tightly onto Ron's arms. Ron couldn't stop the blush creeping on his face. She was now pressing her rather big breasts to his arm.

'Taking chicks to horror movies…rock!' The blonde smirked. He turned his head and saw her frighten expression. He decided to make a bold move and wrapped his arm around her. She didn't show any resistance so Ron relaxed.

The movie ended way too soon for him. Ron resultantly retreated his arm away from her. The duo left the cinema.

"That was so scary Ron! I will have nightmares!" Tara exclaimed.

"Oh come on I have tons more scary stuff!" He grinned, "Want to see?"

"No!" Tara yelled sticking her tongue.

"HAHA, ok fine so what now?" The blonde asked.

"Maybe we could go to the pier? There are some clubs and other fun." She said.

"But we're just 18 they won't let us in!" Ron replied.

"That why I said and other fun…" The pretty blonde smiled. Ron returned the smile and drove her to the pier. Despite being the middle of the week it was crowded. The warm night drew many people in seeking fun.

The pier was large. On both sides were clubs, bars, restaurants lit by dozens of neon lights, and at the very end was large casino. Everything here was made of wood and painted white. The street between the clubs was full of people.

"So what do you like to do, Tara?" Ron asked.

"Well I would like to dance…" She blushed.

"Maybe we could sneak in some club" They walked to the nearest club. Only one man was guarding the entrance. Ron already began to formulate plan how to get past him but to his surprise the man called him out.

"Hey boy aren't you Ron Stoppable?" The bouncer asked surprising Ron that he remembered his name.

"Yes? Have we met?" Ron asked.

"No, but I'm your biggest fan! Can I get an autograph?" He asked pulling small notebook and pencil.

"Sure." Ron signed it, "Hey listen I know we're little too young to go inside but can you make an exception for us?"

"Hmm ok but under one condition no alcohol, I would lose my job if someone checked your ID and saw that you're underage." The bouncer said.

"Ok no problem and thanks man!" The guard waved letting them in.

"I guess popularity have its uses." Tara said smiling.

"I guess, but it was first time someone ever remembered my name." Ron replied as they walked to main room.

The place was stylized in see-connected style with large aquarium serving as wall. Beneath it was the bar. The dancing floor was in the middle and the seats were around it. In the opposite of the bar was the DJ lodge. The loud music was booming and people were dancing wildly inside.

"You want to dance!" Ron shouted through the music. He took Tara's hand and brought her into the crowd. Tara giggled and the duo started to dance holding each other hands.

Tara did a gracious spin her dress twirling around her. Ron couldn't help but lower his eyes to her well-toned thighs, 'Cheerleaders are the best!' Tara crept closer almost pressing her body against his.

"Having fun Ron?" The pretty blonde asked.

"You can't even imagine…" Ron replied with a wide smile. Suddenly he grabbed her side and lifted her spinning her around. Tara yelped in surprise but soon started to laugh.

The duo continued to have fun till 2 AM. They decided that that could call it a day or rather a night. Ron drove Tara back to her mansion.

"Thanks Ron I really had great night!" Tara said blushing.

"Likewise, I really enjoyed our time." He smirked. Before he managed to register what was happening. Tara closed the gap between them and placed soft kiss on his cheek. She blushed madly.

"S-See you later R-Ron." Tara muttered and ran back to her home.

Ron Stoppable stayed rooted to the palace unable to proceed what just had happened. He absent mindedly drove back to his home, took a shower, and lied on his bed.

'She kissed me!' Ron cheered, 'Hell yeah!' Despite that she did that when he saved her at camp Wannaweep but this time it was different and he instinctively knew that, 'Does she really mean it like that?' The blonde mused. He turned on his side, 'Well? I can sleep with that…'

…

_Secret lair…_

"Monty, Monty what the hell is going on with you!" Monkey Fist flipped the page in his defeats album, looking at his photos, "You got the keys, opened the shrine, and I was so close to the secrets of the mysterious monkey weapon! But thanks to the ever growing list of young people foiling my plans, I couldn't' even discover what this weapon is not to mention it name!" His monkey minion took his photo. Monkey Fist growled and ripped the camera off its hands and threw it away, "I told you that making an album with my defeat wouldn't help me!" He stood up and went to dress in his gear.

"But I know what will help…Yono the Destroyer HAHAHAHA!"

* * *

Ok that is all for now I hope you enjoyed it. So don't forget to Review&Review! Tell me how much you missed me over the June!

**Guest 1**: here you go

**Coldbluex2**: yeh sorry for delay but I really had hard time and very little time to write. Ok as for your questions level. 2. Yes Ron and Shego will confront her brothers as you noticed in this chapter. 3. Well I'm still considering various options and besides I don't want to spoil. Also thanks for all your suggestions I will take all of them into consideration.

Oh and one more think you should really make yourself an account here it really helps to keep everything in order

**Samiel440: **thanks

**JPElles: **thanks

**RKF22: **I'm glad to hear it

**qjs833: **thank you very much

**Frozen-Requiem**: All hail RonGo! Yes Felix will have big part in the story and by now you know where is Tara;)

**D.E.J: **Yep I'm always for realism in the stories and immediately jumping into romance is a bit…unreal anyways thanks for review.

**D4rK Sid3: **Thanks, I try to keep Kim as cannon as possible, she will often get in trouble because of her jealousy but she's also capable of seeming the error of her ways. I won't demonize her here.

**R-Peter: **thanks

**Kiba91: **thanks for encouraging words. As for Kim and Ron well he won't outright pummel her to the ground but few sharp words will be exchanged .

**Guest2:** hahaha, good luck with that

**hades200: **here you go, actualiza

**Cerberus13: **Yep everything is wrapping up nicely, and as for Ron dressed as Snake…that would just be too badass.

**MF71: **Yeah I was pissed off to that there was no new story with that pairing.

**GammaBlast:** thanks and yes the interesting things will happen.

**lancer365**: thanks.

**Joe Stoppinghem: **thanks

**Seraphim Beelzebub:** glad to hear that.

thanks much.

**Seimika:** oh yeah he will be one serious tech gig.

**KenshinIchimaru: **me too.

**UnknownDescent: **Everyone have to grow up, and Ron is just steeping in his adulthood.

** 13alex:** You meant there wasn't Bonnie yet in this fic ;) And yes for the parent part aside for the blackmailing he hadn't done anything wrong.

**Arrankor: **thanks

**zzzoo99**: I will

**CajunBear73**: Hehe and It's just the beginning.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

_Morning, Middleton High School_

"Stoppable! It seems that my lecture is boring you!" Mr. Barkin barked.

"Yawn…it's not particularly interesting Mr.B." The tired blond replied with a large yawn.

"A week's detention Stoppable!" He shouted.

'Note to self never go on a date in the middle of the week.' Ron hung his head. He sent a glance to Tara but the girl was sleeping peacefully behind the wall of book she had made. Ron sighed the night was really great and he had lots of fun but the fact that they had school in the morning was a bummer.

And as a result Ron now got detention. He somehow managed to survive to the end of lesson and went with Kim do the cafeteria.

"I'm telling you Kim that guy have some serious complexes!" Ron exclaimed.

"Maybe you should hold your tongue sometimes? It certainly wasn't wise to tell him that his lesson was boring." Kim stated.

"Really? I dare you to say that carboxylic acids are interesting." Ron challenged her.

"Ok, ok I get your point." The girl sighed, "So want to do something after school?" She asked.

"Aren't you going out with Josh?" He inquired.

"No he's got some interview with some famous artist or whatever. Anyways are you free?"

"No I have to take care of my little sis tonight." Ron informed, "You can come with me we can watch some movie." He proposed.

"Ok I'll be there." Kim smiled.

"Sup guys." Felix and Zita walked to them.

"Hey guys." Team possible replied.

"I see that the new invention is serving you well steel legs." Ron grinned.

"Steel legs really? Couldn't you come up with anything more creative?" Felix shot back.

"Well I could call you Iron Man or Man of Steel or–" Ron counted.

"Fine, fine steel legs isn't that bad." He thought for a sec, "Anyways want to come over we could cook some cool tech together."

"Sorry dude but I have detention and later I have to take care of my sis so maybe tomorrow." Ron told.

"Ok it looks like I will have to spend another day with Zita...ow!" His girlfriend smacked his shoulder playfully.

"You better watch your tongue Mr. Renton." She growled with a smirk.

"I love you're trying to be dangerous." Renton pulled her closer. They all shared a laugh. After that they went to their representative classes.

After school when everybody went home Ron dragged himself to the detention class. Now he had to just sit for four hours and then he would be free. Barkin as usual started his lecture about the values the students should uphold.

'God please anything, Drakken or Dementor, hell I'll even take Monkey Fist just anybody please do something!' He wailed inwardly. As on cue his mobile vibrated. It was a message from Shego. She was asking if he wanted to hang out. Ron quickly explained his situation to her.

A few seconds later Barkin's mobile beeped. He pulled it out and read over the message. His face turned dreamy for a moment but then hardened back to his old military style.

"Stoppable!" He shouted, "I've just got a message from Miss Go. She needs help and since I can't abandon my duty she asked for someone…reliable to help with her car…and since you're the least…notorious out of the bunch." He looked sternly at the rest of the group which consisted of regular troublemakers and bullies, "You will go and help her like your life depends on it." Mr. B ordered in a tone that made Ron truly believe that his life depended on it.

"Yes sir!" Ron saluted and walked out of the class with big grin on his face. Shego just saved four hours of his life.

* * *

_Middleton Mall_

Shego waited patiently for Ron's arrival. She wore black shorts that fitted her thighs perfectly and a green sleeveless shirt. But because she was and international criminal and wanted in twelve countries she also had to wear make-up that covered the green tint of her skin, contact lens that changed her eyes color from emerald green to blue, and a certain device that she forced Drakken to make that changed her hair color to any she wanted. Dying her hair each time she wanted to go out was just too bothersome. So she chose to go with blond this time.

She told Ron where to meet her. It was a small cafeteria, but the coffee was suburb here so now the vileness was sipping a steaming cup of that liquid.

After some time she noticed Ron. He was looking around his eyes a few times passed over hers but she noticed that his gaze lingered on her for few seconds. She smiled deviously looks like her disguise was perfect.

He paid for her coffee and went to collect the blond. The raven/golden beauty sneaked behind him and tapped his shoulder.

"Hey Stoppable…" Shego called making Ron turn around and looked at her confused.

"Excuse me I don't believe that we know each other." Ron replied utterly confused.

"How could you! And to think barely three days ago you were proposing me your friendship!" Shego dramatized theatrically.

"Shego?!" Ron's eyes widen.

"Spot on buffoon." She replied smirking. Ron took a double take on her, examining her from head to toe.

"Hey ogling costs extra." She said playfully grinning at his blush.

"Sorry it's just I wouldn't have recognized you." He stammered.

"That's the point Ron you know being famous has its drawbacks." She reminded.

"Rather infamous." He mumbled.

"What was that?" She growled.

"Nothing, so what do you want to do?" He asked quickly changing the subject.

"Don't know, I was just in area so I thought that maybe you want to do something? It looks like I saved you from wasting time in detention." She told him.

"And you will have my eternal gratitude for it. So hmm what do you like doing in your free time?" He asked.

"Training, reading magazines, shopping–" She enumerated.

"Ok…so how about we start by eating something." The blond proposed. Shego nodded and they went to a nearby Pizza restaurant and ordered a pizza. The restaurant was stylized as an Old Italian pizzeria with furniture made of metal and wood. The walls were painted in a light brown color with images from Italy like the Coliseum or the Leaning Tower of Pisa. A large furnace pizza stood in the back surrounded by the marble table filled with various ingredients.

"So Shego anything interesting happened?" He asked.

"Nah, Drakken's still in jail and there's no new work so basically I sitting in the lair trying to kill time…I will probably break him out soon if nothing happens." She added.

"Oh…" He felt a pang of guilt. When he was having good time Shego was sitting alone in her hideout and doing whatever to kill boredom, "Well for me, with the usual aside I had some fun with my friend yesterday."

"Fun you say? With the princess? I thought she had a boyfriend." Shego smiled coyly.

"It wasn't Kim, it was my other friend." Ron added blushing.

"Which one?" Shego really didn't know why she asked.

"You should remember her it's Tara, Tara King." Ron reminded.

"The blond with the crystal blue eyes?" Shego asked and Ron nodded, "So how was it?"

"Wonderful. She's just great she's funny, cute, nice…I could name her perks all day." He smiled gently, "We spent an evening and night together. We went to the cinema and then to the pier to dance in the club."

"Sounds like you had fun." She absentmindedly replied. How long was it since she went out to have fun with someone?

"Hey Shego–" He started noticing the thoughtful look in her eyes, "You know you can always call me if you feel lonely or something." He nervously rubbed his neck sheepishly.

"Me? Lonely? Ha, that's a good one Stoppable." She quickly responded- maybe a little too quickly.

"Come on Shego you don't have to act so tough. Everyone gets lonely once in a while." He answered knowing the feeling all too well, "It's not a weakness to reach out to other people."

"It is–" She said shortly.

"How so?" He quickly asked.

"To reach to others means that you can't do something yourself and in the most critical moment it will be your doom. If you want to do something right then do it yourself." She said.

"I agree that over reliance on others can be dangerous but it's not bad to have a person who can watch your back. To trust someone isn't all that bad." He informed.

"If you say so." She replied.

"Have you ever trusted anyone?" He asked flabbergasted.

"No…I haven't." She cursed herself for her brief hesitation. She looked into Ron's eyes and noticed pity in them. She hated that look, even more than the one of contempt. Ron saw the fury in her eyes and decided to make a bold move.

He put his hand on hers.

She was so surprised by that gesture that she forgot her previous anger. She also noticed how warm his hand was.

"You have five seconds to explain yourself." She growled but still didn't move her hand away.

"You don't have to shut everyone out you know." He started gently he knew that he was trending on very thin ice, "Just let some people in not a lot just a few. You'll be surprised on how trusting people can be."

"Then you obviously have never been betrayed by ones you've trusted." She said sternly but Ron could hear bitterness in her voice, "You wouldn't understand."

"You're right I have never been totally betrayed but I know…at least partly how that feels." Ron sighed, "I have had many friends over the years but due to my…unique style almost all of them abandoned me and it hurt every time when I tried to speak to them afterwards and they just ignored me or outright rub it in my face that I'm different." He sighed.

"But you at least have the princess." She reminded.

"Well it wasn't always bright with Kim either." He said surprising her, "When she found herself a boyfriend I always was kind off pushed to the back track–" The blond hesitated. Was it wise to share everything with Shego? He knew that she could use that sort of information against Team Possible. They were on the opposite sides of the law after all.

Shego saw his hesitation and instantly understood what he was pondering about.

"You're worried that I'm going to use this against the princess and you aren't you?" Shego asked.

Ron blushed he was caught red-handed.

"Yeah a bit…" He admitted.

"Well, looking at our past relationship this is quite a justified fear." She said, "But you have my word that I won't use anything you say here against you or the princess." She stated.

Ron thought for a moment.

"Ok I will trust you." The blond replied if only he knew how much those words meant to Shego even if she didn't realize at that point. But the faintest of faint blush appeared on her face, that was deeply hidden under her make-up, "I guess it stung the most when after a prom I confessed to her…she told me that she needed sometime to wrap her head around that idea…after a week she told me that it wouldn't work…A week after that she started to date Josh." He finished bitterly.

"Ouch…that was a low blow." Shego said.

Ron just sighed.

"But enough about me, you didn't call me to listen me moping around. Like I said it's nice to have someone that will look after you in the time of need." He said, "I know that you probably think that I'm naïve but I will show you that I'm right!" The blond smiled.

"You know if you say it like that I might even believe you." She smiled faintly at him.

"You're Pizza." The waitress gave them two plates of pizza. Shego ordered the Hawaii one and Ron ordered pepperoni, "If I may you two look great together." She said and left them alone.

The duo blinked. Then their eyes travelled to their hands which somehow had their fingers intertwined now.

They both broke the hold like it burned.

"Sorry hehe got carried away." He rubbed his neck. They ate the meal in awkward silenced sending glances at each other. When they finished none of them knew what to do next.

Ron decided to take the initiative.

"Hey Shego can I ask you few questions?" She glared at him suspiciously, "Whoa! Not that kind of question I just want to get to know you better"

"I guess you can, but if they get too personal…" She left the threat changing.

"Ok I get it…so what's your real name?" Ron asked.

"Sheila Go." She replied easily.

"When is your birthday?"

"May 26th…"

"And…wait wasn't that yesterday?" Ron asked.

"Yup–" She replied nonchalantly.

"I'm so sorry that I forgot!" The genuine grief crept on Ron's face surprising Shego. She didn't understand what the big deal was.

"Chill you just learned that it's no big deal really." The raven/blond woman casually replied.

"It is! You shouldn't be alone on your birthday!" Ron exclaimed.

"Just drop it I've got used to it anyways." She told him and saw how his face saddened.

"I will make you a birthday cake nevertheless!" He stated Shego in spite of her usual self thought that it was sweet of him.

"It looks like I can't win this argument." She sighed in defeat. That broke the ice and the two started to chatter idly. While avoiding some more sensitive questions Ron managed to persuade her to tell something about her life.

She told him that she was a cheerleader captain in high school and also that she was an A student. She also added that she have a bachelor degree. Ron estimated that she was around 24 t0 25 then.

After some time he looked at his watch.

"Sorry Shego but I have to go." Ron interrupted, "Can't believe that four hours passed like that!" He said in surprise.

"Yeah me too, I'll walk you to your bike." She offered.

The duo walked to the place where Ron left his bike.

"Ok Stoppable it was mostly fun see ya around–" She was interrupted when Ron suddenly embraced her. She was just about to kick him off when he spoke.

"Happy birthday Sheila!" The blond exclaimed with a big genuine smile, "I wish you all that is the best!"

Shego was speechless. She didn't even know how to react. She opened and closed her mouth a few times but no sounds came out. Acting on instinct she returned the hug. Ron smile widened at that action.

After few minutes she signaled that she wanted to be released. He let her go albeit begrudgingly.

While he hadn't seen he knew that she was fighting with a blush. He smirked and got on his bike.

"You're really pushing it Stoppable." She finally said but Ron noticed that her voice waved a little.

"I know but it's worth the risks." He replied simply.

"What is it worth?" She inquired.

"Your friendship," He lit the engine, "Oh and Shego…you look way better without that whole ridiculous disguise." He drove out with a screech of his tires.

"STOPPABLE!" The raven/blond girl roared.

* * *

_Shego's P.O.V_

That damn BUFFOON! How dare he get all mushy with me! I felt my anger rise. He really thinks that I will just let him do as he pleases with me?! To have his way with me? Damn I felt a blush crept on my face. I started to act as I was a virgin all over again. But his embrace had something different than the other guys I dated.

It had some sort of warmth and care that I don't even remember feeling anymore…and that damn contagious, genuine smile of his…is it too much to ask for a hint of deceives? Or even a bit of fakeness? Or even damn I will drag you too bed soon smile? No with Ron it wasn't even the case.

Which only caused me to get even more furious, because I didn't know how to react at all. He seemed to be truly happy for me….it's so damn confusing. Why can't he just want to simply jump in my pants? Hell I would even…Oh no don't go there, head in the game Sheila!

"Oh and Shego…you look way better without that whole ridiculous disguise." His words played in my mind. Did he really mean that? He liked my freakish green skin? He must've been lying but again I hadn't met anyone as honest as him in my life…Why can't he just take what he want from me and throw me away…at least then I would know what to do.

With these thoughts plaguing me I went back to my hovercraft.

* * *

_Stoppables Residence Sometime Later_

"She really doesn't look like a powerful destroyer of nannies." Kim said while holding Hana in her arms.

"Dinner again dad?" Ron asked with a proud smiled.

"Yes my son, since I was chosen the shareholder of the year I've gotten quite popular." He stated adjusting his tie.

"It's nice that you're helping Ron to take care of our little ray sunshine Kimmie." Ron's mother said.

"I just came to see The Flippies." She replied putting Hana down.

"Ok, ok have fun. Older brother will have everything under control." He closed the doors and sighed, "Now the horror starts." He whimpered.

"Come on it won't be that bad." Kim said.

"Yeah remember when you called me last Saturday?"

* * *

_Flashback- Saturday Evening_

_The Flippies music playing._

"Come on Hana! You don't have to walk to dance like a pro!" Ron exclaimed cheerfully playing with his baby sister. Hana giggled and continued to sluggishly mimic the dancing on the TV.

Suddenly the phone rang.

"Hey have Hana wearied you off yet?" Kim asked jokingly.

"Older brother remember?" Ron said, "I've got everything under control here what I have: Know The Flippies, The Flippies on the Beach, and The Flippies." The blond told her.

"The game with the full potty?" Kim teased.

"Hey don't mock them, they sing, and dance. And at the same time children love them. I would be still in my diapers if not for them." Ron said.

"You are aware that those DVD's are two years old?" Kim deadpanned.

"Times sure flies," Ron replied casually and saw that Hana started to crawl somewhere, "Oh wait Hana moved."

"Don't let her out of your sight even for a moment." Kim said.

"Yeah, yeah see yea." He cut the connection and chased after Hana. To his terror she was running…on the ceiling, "WTF," Ron suffered a brief mindfuck. Children don't run on the ceiling it a law of the universe. After Ron gave her brief chase he became fed up with her behavior.

"Hana Stoppable!" Her brother barked. The toddler stopped abruptly and looked at him with wide brown eyes, "You will come here now!" He ordered sternly. The child obeyed and walked sluggishly to him with her head hung waiting for a punishment. Ron just took her into his arms and cradled her, "Hana I love you but you need to listen to me, you could have get hurt with your…acrobatics." Ron said gently, "So no more running on the ceiling ok?" He asked. The girl nodded, "Good." He took her to her room and put her into the crib.

After that he walked down and started to watch TV. After an hour he heard the sound of little footsteps.

'Oh God no.' He ran to his sister room and saw her running in circles…vertically.

* * *

_Back to Present_

You're exaggerating." Kim said, "The ceiling really? Come on Ron." Kim judged.

"Mark my words Kim–" He saw Hana running to the kitchen, "Damn!" He chased after her to only to see her at the top of the fridge's edge…Hana took step forward, "Holy Nacos!" Ron jumped and managed to catch her in last moment. Just in time for Kim to enter.

"See you handle her well." She smiled.

"It has only just begun!" Ron wailed. They moved to the living room and put Hana in front of TV and played the Flippers. She looked at the screen hypnotized.

"Ugh finally some rest!" Ron said.

"Soo…" Kim wondered, "How was your date with Tara?"

"Great she's really a wonderful girl." He said having a feeling of déjà vu, "I really had fun with her."

"So do you want her as your girlfriend?" Kim asked. Ron pondered on that question. Tara indeed was a perfect girlfriend material. She was gentle, kind, beautiful, intelligent, funny, but somehow he couldn't portray her as his girlfriend. It was like she lacked something.

"Hmm I don't know, maybe?" The blond replied. For some reason she felt relieved by that answer. It puzzled her why. But whenever she saw Ron with other girl she felt a stab of jealously. It wasn't like she had feelings for him.

'But he certainly filled.' The auburn girl admired his body. The fit T-shirt, 'Nice muscles…hey!' She mentally slapped herself, 'You've got a boyfriend!' She yelled in her mind, 'But Josh isn't nearly as well built.' A small voice in her told her.

"How are you and Josh?" Ron asked suddenly.

"Fine I guess." She instantly noticed Ron's stern expression, "Ron maybe you should somehow mend your relations with Josh." Kim started.

"He detests me with every fiber of his being Kim." Ron replied flatly.

"You're exaggerating." Kim stated.

"He brought ten guys to beat me and lied to you so you wouldn't come to help me!" Ron deadpanned, "Besides every time you two are together and I arrive he looks at me like I'm the lowest trash."

"No he doesn't!" Kim defended her boyfriend.

"Then next time let's try it ok? Try to see his reaction when he sees me." Ron said, "Besides it's not like something will happen to him if I'm right?"

"Well no…" Kim hesitated. What she would do if Ron's words were true? "But I guess it won't hurt to try?"

"Well then we're set!" Ron said just in time for The Flippers to end. As on cue Hana jumped from out the sofa and started to run widely.

"Kim, block her way!" Ron shouted. The auburn girl did that but Hana just climbed on her and started to pull her hair. Kim tried to shake her off but in vain. After brief struggle Hana jumped from her back and started to run to the wall and up the ceiling again.

"Is that how the babies walk?" Ron face palmed.

"The Flippers don't even walk like that." Kim deadpanned.

After long chase they managed to finally subdue her and put her to sleep. But the whole house was in mess.

"Ron how, but how? And on the ceiling. She was on the ceiling! On the freaking ceiling!" Kim exclaimed throwing her hands up.

"Welcome to my world, never be normal? Help me to fix this mess before my parents come back." Ron stated. The duo began cleaning the house and managed to do it just in time for Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable to arrive.

"So how was did Hana cause any troubles?" Mr. Stoppable asked?

"Well…" Ron started.

"She's really a sweet little thing." Kim quickly said.

_Beep, beep, beep, beep _

"Hey Kim how's the baby sitting?" Wade asked through the Kimmunicator.

"Fine hehe…you've got something for me?" Kim asked in almost a pleading tone.

"Yeah, someone broke into the museum of ancient artifacts." Wade said.

"Something was stolen?" She asked.

"Yes like the ancient monkey artifact." Wade replied.

"Monkey Fist!" They shouted in unison.

* * *

_Middleton Museum_

"Oh what a surprise the cheerleader!" Monkey Fist exclaimed. He was surrounded by a dozen ancient monkey artifacts. But the object of his interest laid on the panel in the center of the round room, a second fragment of the scroll that can lead him to Yono the destroyer and tell him the name of the mysterious weapon.

"Yeah I prepared a show for you but you won't like the ending!" Kim and Ron took their stances.

"Let me give you quick tour around this exhibition!" He picked up a small urn, "Those artifacts are simply priceless it would be a real shame if something happened to them." Fiske dropped it. Thanks to her top-notch reflexes Kim managed to catch it. As on cue a monkey ninjas appeared everywhere and started to throw artifacts all around the place.

Team Possible using all their skill's tried to prevent any of them from breaking even one.

"Hmm let's see." Monkey Fist broke the glass surrounding the scroll and pulled it out, "Fascinating! I finally know the name of the ancient monkey weapon."

"Hey!" Ron jumped in front of him and Kim from behind, "Give that back!"

"Don't think so." He blew at the scroll and the ancient paper turned to dust. Then he jumped to the ceiling and hung on the glass dome.

"Now that I know where Yono is even your precious Hana won't save you. Next time we meet will be on my terms!" He broke the glass and ran with all his monkeys.

"Ron why did he mentioned your little sister?" Kim asked confused.

"I don't know but he will be in a world of pain if he hurts her!" Kim noticed that something dark passed through Ron's features. She gulped sometimes her life-long friend could be scary.

* * *

_The Very Next Day_

Kim and Ron decided to investigate Hana's adoption agency. To their surprise it led them to the pet shop. The whole thing started to smell fishy. They managed to persuade the owner of the shop to give them the old correspondence.

To their shock they discovered that Yamamuchi was involved in it. That's why they were currently on the plane flying to Japan with Ron's little sister.

"Don't worry Ron everything will be fine." Kim reassured him seeming his concerned face.

"I'm still concerned about Hana…why the hell was her name even mentioned in that damn scroll!" Ron sighed, patting his sister's head.

"We will know everything soon let's go it's time to jump." She stated. They put their parachutes on ad jumped out of the plane and fell towards the school.

During after Ron decided to take things seriously he managed to overcome many of his phobias. After good thinking he found out that they were so ridiculous that he even started to laugh at himself for fearing such stuff.

They landed smoothly and looked around the eerily silent school. The place was surrounded by a three man tall brick wall. In side on the main square were various training machines and barrack for ninja's hopefuls. Main building stylized as Buddhist temple stood in the very middle of that.

"Where the hell is everyone?" Ron wondered.

Kim looked around and no sooner she did that she bumped into a bush that wasn't there earlier. In an instant a hand shot out of it and grabbed her forearm. Kim tried to struggle but in vain. Soon she received frontal kick and was sent flying. The assailant quickly dropped the disguise and revealed itself as female ninja in full ninja gear.

Kim quickly jumped on her feet and took a stance. The female ninja did a back-flip and landed on all fours giving Ron who was standing behind her splendid view.

'That is a nice piece of ass.' The blond though idly looking at the Ninja's fit rear. She jumped and engaged Kim in short fight. The fight stopped when female ninja managed to kick the helmet off Kim's face.

"Possible-san?" She inquired taking off her mask.

"Yori?" Kim's eyes widen.

"YORI!" Ron shouted in happiness, "How's my favorite ninja!?" Yori's eyes widened and she jumped graciously to Ron. He spread his arm to give her a hug but she ignored him completely and started to stroke Hana's chin.

"Oh there you are sweet little Hana-san." She said with a smile. Ron pouted.

"Yeah right children always get all the love." Ron mumbled.

"I'm sorry Stoppable-san but Hana is like a little sister to me." She said sweetly.

"Yeah for me too." He replied sheepishly.

"Sensei waits for you inside Stoppable-san." Yori said and led them to the temple.

"That's probably because he forgot to give me the instruction book for my super ninja sister. We will just ask few questions and go." Ron casually asked.

"Oh haha you're suggesting that you will leave us in our time of need is just one of your American-style jokes." She giggled

"Oh yeah…wait what?" Ron exclaimed.

"Yori about this time of need where is everyone?" Kim asked grabbing her forearm.

"Only sensei and I remain as guardians the rest were sent away for their safety." She said sadly.

"Safety?" Kim inquired.

"Sensei anticipates bad events." She said and opened the doors to the main room. The room was large. The large wooden pillars supported the high ceiling. The wooden floor was polished to the point where you could see your reflection in it.

"Bad events as minor like very bad weather or like very, very, bad like the release of ancient evil?" Ron asked. Kim simply rolled her eyes at his antics.

'Ancient evil right.' The auburn girl thought.

"I fear the ancient evil Stoppable-san." Sensei said carrying the candle, "Monkey Fist will unleash the Yono." Sensei said gravely.

"Please don't tell me that you're talking about Yono the destroyer." Ron almost begged.

"I'm afraid it is that Yono." Sensei said.

"Fuck me sideways." Ron stated.

"Ron! Language!" Kim nagged him.

"But what Hana has to do with that?" Sensei explained to him that Hana was destined to defeat him and Ron's role was to prepare her to do that.

"Then why didn't you tell me that before!" The blond shouted.

"That was my way of telling you." The old man patted his arm.

"Oh...interesting...but you know if I knew that I was supposed to teach her some ninja skill I WOULD TOUGHT HER SOME FREAKIN NINJA SKILLS!" He roared. Everyone took a step back, "Ok listen we have to make some plan…" He rubbed his temples, "Where is this Yono?"

"The location of his temple is unknown to me but he will seek Hana so it will lead him here." Sensei said, "And if we fail she will die and world will fall into darkness."

"Goddamn it!" Ron felt all powers leave him, 'Don't give up think!' He used his mind trying to find any solution, 'We need more fire power!' Then an idea hit him.

"Sensei how much time do we have left?" He asked.

"Yono will be here in couple of hours...ten at best." Sensei replied.

"Perfect" Ron said and started to walk out of the temple.

"Ron where are you going?" Kim asked.

"To call back up." He replied with a sly smile.

"Who are you going to call?" Kim pressed.

"An ally you'll see–" He left the temple.

"Stoppable-san has changed." Yori stated.

"Yeah but I don't know if it's for the better." Kim nudged.

* * *

_Outside the Temple_

Ron dialed his ally's number and waited for the connection.

"What's up Stoppable?" Shego replied nonchalantly

"Hey Shego I really need your help." Ron stated, "I think I'm about to ask you that favor that I won in our race."

"Ok spill." She asked. She could hear the tension in his voice. Ron explained whole situation to her, "I see."

"Shego I really need your aid now my sister will be killed…please." The blond begged.

"Chill I never said I won't come just give me the coordinates and I will be there as soon as possib….I can."

"Thank you!"

* * *

_Unspecified Location _

"Dig, I said dig I can already feel the power!" Monkey fist shouted with a maniacal smile. The sky suddenly became clouded and distant sounds of thunders could be heard. His monkey ninja's dug around the small sand hill in the rocky cannon.

Then two of his minions dropped their shovels and started to dig using their hands.

"Move let me see!" He ran and pushed them away," YEEEEES IT IS IT!" His eyes glimmered with fanaticism when he saw the golden handle. In one swift movement he pulled it out of the ground.

The very earth started to shake and thunders roared in the sky. Monkey minions started to roar in happiness.

Soon the temple stylized as demoniac's monkey head emerged from the ground. Monkey Fist started to chant summoning the Yono.

A cloaked figure that stood at top of the temple disappeared and re-appeared at the top of the stairs leading to the temple. It walked down and dropped the cloak revealing the…Monkey dressed in purple traditional Chinese suit. For someone great he was quite short.

"I AM YONO" He exclaimed his voice booming through the canyon.

"The destroyer? Really?" Monkey Fist asked.

"Word–" Yono replied nonchalantly.

"So you claim to be the legendary Yono the Destroyer" He asked incredulously.

"What part of YONO THE DESTROEYR confuses you?" The monkey exclaimed.

"The short part," He pointed at him and his monkey minions attacked Yono. He jumped into the air and floated into the lotus position with orange aura surrounding him. Soon orange beams started to shoot out of him and shocked the monkeys. They hid behind their master.

"Oh I'm impressed but not entirely convinced!" Monkey fist jumped at Yono. The latter was about to use the same trick when, "Ah ah, ah this time without the glowing light show!" He ordered.

"So it shall be no flash just crash!" Yono hit the ground and created a powerful wave sending all his opponents flying, "Want to see more?"

"Oh yes in fact I want to see it all as you crush my enemies!" Fiske shouted.

"So are you willing to follow the dark path of a Yono?" He asked with a malicious grin. Monkey Fist mirrored his grin.

"Yes, YES! Lead me to my destiny through your power!" Monkey Fist shouted.

They shook hands and Yono's dark power flowed to Monty. An orange mark appeared on the back of his right hand.

"Now that the Yono is mine soon too I will control the Hana I– excuse me where are you going?" He asked as Yono passed him.

"To school."

* * *

_Yamamuchi_

Ron was mediating in front of the temple with Hana nearby. Or at least tried his mind was in disarray.

'I can't fail my little sister I can't…' Hana sensing that her brother was upset crawled to him and gently patted his cheek.

"Brooher," She slurred, "Brother!"

"Hana your first word!" He took her in his arms, "Don't worry I won't let anyone hut you!"

"It's so sweet to see the two of you" Yori said coming closer.

"Yeah she really brings joy to my life" Ron said, "So Yori has anything interesting happened when I was away?" He asked.

"Not in particular Stoppable-san, after you retrieved the Lotus blade everything returned to the normal routine…well except that some time ago sensei sense that something in you changed." She stated. Ron instantly knew what she was talking about, "I can see it now, you seem more focused and your mind is clearer also your moves are more fluid." Ron raised an eyebrow, "I can see it in the way you walk." She smiled.

'Her smile is really cute.' The blond though idly. Then he remembered his previous thoughts connected to her rear. Yori was by all means a gorgeous young woman and Ron was aware that she had slight crush on him.

"Hey Ron!" Kim said walking towards them, "When is your mysterious ally arriving?"

"She should be here soon." He replied without thinking.

"She?" Kim pressed. Ron mentally slapped himself. But the sound of hovercraft saved him from answering, "You've got to be kidding me?" She chocked as the machine landed.

"Hey Princess, hey Stoppable" Shego said with her usual mocking smile, "And you have to be that ninja chick Yori."

"RON!" Kim screeched, "What the hell is she doing here!"

"I told you I've called for backup." He said sheepishly.

"But you should have told me that you're called that!" Kim spat. Shego furrowed her eyebrows at being called that.

"Hey watch it Princes, or you might get hurt." She growled and lit her hands.

"Bring it Kermit" Kim shouted taking a stance. Shego did the same.

"ENOUGH!" Ron yelled stepping between two of them, "You are not enemies here!"

"Of course we are she's my nemesis!" Kim shouted.

"Like hell if you expect me to fight alongside this spoiled brat!" Shego barked.

"I frankly don't give a shit about your grudges…" He whispered loud enough for them to hear, "We're now fighting an ancient evil wielding more power than I can imagine and we need to fight together to defeat it." Ron could feel the anger swelling inside of him, "And if we lose my sister will die." He looked sternly at Shego and Kim and something in his eyes made them flinch, "And I will never forgive you if something happens to her because you couldn't put aside your grudges." A tense silence fell between them.

Kim was looking between Ron and Shego. Shego was looking between Kim and Ron.

'How can he speak to me like that?' Kim seethed, 'And calling that freak to help is he insane?'

'Well is seems that he really stepped up but if he thinks that he can speak to me in that tone he's gravely mistaken.' Shego fumed.

"Ron if you really think that I will work with her then you're gravely mistaken!" Kim said crossing her arms.

"Tsk same here Princess!" Shego shot back.

"Then get the hell out of here!" Ron spat shocking the two of them, "You would just get in my way then." He picked up Hana and gave her to shocked Yori, "Take her inside." The blond ordered. The Asian girl instantly followed the order.

He noticed that Kim and Shego were still in the same places, "What are you still doing here? I thought I told you to go away!"

"Ron if you think that I will abandon you then you're deeply wrong." Kim said.

"I owe you one and I'm always true to my word." Shego said earning a glare from Kim.

"I still don't understand why you have called her! We could handle this Yono guy." Kim said.

"That Yono guy is a master of MMP and have hundreds years of experience." Ron deadpanned.

"Ah come on Ron that monkey whatever isn't that strong." Kim said causally.

Ron sighed and concentrated. Then he stomped.

Shego, Kim, Yori, and standing nearby Sensei's eyes widen when the ground shacked slightly.

'I would have never thought that he progressed that far.' Sensei smirked.

"That's what I can do with two years of training now imagine what a guy who trained a few hundred years can do." Ron informed.

Kim was still in shell shocked to utter a response. Did her life-long friend just created a mini-earthquake?

"Ok Stoppable I see your point." Shego said. She really wouldn't want to be kicked with something like that, "Kay princess cease fire for now." Kim looked at her with anger but then remembered what was at stake.

"Fine but only for now!" Kim growled.

"Wouldn't dream of anything else." Shego replied sarcastically.

Ron sighed one problem was solved. Just in time to see certain unnatural storm cloud approaching.

"The time it is upon us." Sensei stated. He handed Kim, Yori, and Rufus wooden swords. Shego lit her hands and Ron gathered his courage and cleared his mind.

The time for battle has come.

* * *

A/N

And cliffhanger! Buhahah I'm so evil. Hope you like it because next chapter will be very will finally tough his dark side….

Ok and I would be so happy if my reviews hit 200 with this chapter. It would make me so happy that I would write new chapter extra fast...

* * *

**lycan4life: **Thanks and as for your question nope it will be only singular pairing story**.**

**JCultureRocksFan:** Well Ron will be attracted to many females but ultimately he will end with Shego, it will be a bumpy road for him since it's his first time that girl actively started to dig for him. And yes there will be a little conflict because of that. And yes I'll show other people using that inner power I read about it on Kim possible wikia and I will probably go with that, and sorry but I'm not familiar with chrome shelled regios. And about the figting yes I have no real experience with them and while I read HSDK I think that's bit over the top with their way of showing fights, but Ludlum books sound interesting.

**UnknownDescent:** Yeah it will bite him in the arse in future.

**Joe Stoppinghem:** Yep but for now Shego is just his friend, later she will get more jealous

**Coldblue: **thanks for review, as for your question yes they will but you will have to wait for next chapter. As for your lack of idea's for reviews don't worry I appreciate even the shortest ones with just ,,good job" or "Update soon" they really keep me going. And I have a question for you, why don't you make and account here? It really helps to keep up with everything here.

**Guest1:** Thanks

**Exalted Demi-Soul: **That's the general idea, and yeah fiske will make hell

**Arrankor: **thanks

**GammaBlast: **Don't worry they will

** :** Thanks.

**D.E.J:** hmm I will taking about it, and yeah it's not like the mather was anything special.

**Seimika: **nope it will be only RonGo and and I didn't knew that kind of funny.

**Ghost131:**hell yeah wasteland 4 ever!

**Guest2:**thanks and yes it is RonGo

**Seraphim Beelzebub:**thanks.

**RunnerX: **she will take it ok, for now.

**RKF22:** Yeah, he's not that type of I think he's glad to.

**Fox of the Blood Moon: **thanks and yes I didn't wanted to be repetitive.

**13alex: **thanks for your review, and well it's not all form Shego's past we'll see…

For now it won't be bugging her much **R-Peter**

**CajunBear73:** yeah but the situation will complicate with every chapter hehehe

**120489:** good that you noticed that it was just a bit of her back story.

**doctor Anthony:** thanks

zzzoo99: Yeah it seemed to suspicious in the show that she just became evil for kicks, I always thought that something had pushed her to it


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Thunder illuminated the night sky piercing through it with a roar. The dark storm clouds hung lowly above the Yamanouchi School yet not even a drop of rain fell to the ground. The storm was clearly unnatural for even nature fell silent.

The group was standing in front of the gate waiting for their opponents. The tension was so thick that you could cut it with a knife.

"You really know how to pick foes, Stoppable!" Shego said trying to loosen the tense mood.

"You have no idea." Ron replied feeling nausea. He could already feel Yono's presence coming closer and it revolted him. His aura was so dark and vile that it almost made him puke.

"It seems that you feel that too Stoppable-san." Sensei said, "That is the fate of those who are consumed by darkness and hate." The rest of the group looked at them with confused stares.

"What are you talking about?" Kim asked.

"Probably about Yono's aura…" Yori said a little pale, "I just felt it too….it's how you say disgusting."

"How can we defeat him Sensei?" Ron asked.

"The fastest way is to defeat the one who summoned him." He replied, "Then the contract will end and the Yono will return to his slumber."

"Then if we beat Monkey Fist we'll win?" Kim asked.

"No, we will keep the Yono busy, while Stoppable-san will be the one to defeat Monkey Fist. It is his destiny." Sensei said calmly however Kim rolled her eyes.

"With all due respect Sensei that destiny thing sounds a little bit rather shaky to me." She crossed her arms, "He shouldn't fight Fiske alone."

"I second that…" Shego said surprising Kim, "That guy is a lunatic, he's way too dangerous."

"I doubt that we will have time to aid Stoppable-san, Yono is more than a match for me I'm afraid, while I'm not weak I'm way past my prime." Sensei warned, "I cannot handle him alone and I'll need your help."

"I'll be fine…" Ron reassured them, "Help Sensei."

After he uttered those words the main doors exploded inwards. In a second everyone took their stance.

"Ohh yoo-hoo! Yono calling!" Fiske voice echoed. Steams of grayish mist started to crept from the gate.

"Hello hehehe…" A dark malicious chuckle echoed through the school grounds. Soon the mist parted revealing Monkey Fist, Yono, and a dozen monkey minions.

Thunder once again illuminated the sky.

"Ahh the welcoming committee." Fiske said amused.

"On the contrary, you're most unwelcome here." Yori said.

"Surrender the Hana and I will kill you painlessly." He offered.

"Yeah like that going to happen, like never!" Kim said cracking her knuckles.

"What the fuck do you want with my sister?" Ron yelled enraged.

"Yeah are you looking for an intellectual peer?" Kim added.

"So hilarious I dare say that I forgot to…" Suddenly a series of flashbacks hit him, "THE INFANT!" He face palmed, "How blind I've been! The Hana isn't a weapon it's a person…interesting." He chuckled darkly, "Yono finish them!" Fiske ordered.

Yono grinned maliciously and dashed at them. Sensei moved in front of the group and created a ball of blue energy around him. He floated to the sky and released the power in a flower like explosion.

The blast sent Yono and the monkey minions to the one side of the yard and Monkey Fist to the other.

"Go Stoppable-san we'll hold Yono as long as we can!" Sensei urged.

"Got it! Good luck guys!" The blond said looking at each of them, "I want to see you alive after this…all of you." His eyes lingered on Shego's for a few second, which didn't go unnoticed by neither Kim nor Yori. Without further words he dashed in Fiske's direction.

"You have much to explain after this Shego." Kim growled.

"Tsk, as if I need to explain myself to the like of you, princess." Shego spat. Both women started to glare at each other.

"We have to stay united." Yori interrupted, "It's not the time to fight among ourselves." Both women looked like they wanted to argue but Sensei interrupted them.

"He's coming!"

* * *

_Ron Stoppable Versus Monkey Fist._

Lord Monty Fiske waited patiently for his opponent with a bored look on his face. Ron's dash slowed to jog and then to normal walk. He stopped twenty feet from his nemesis.

The stare down contest started. Both of their faces hardened filled with spite. Mutual hate was palpable in the air.

"Tell me how does it feel to know that you will die soon?" Monty asked.

"Big words for someone that was beat by a child last time!" Ron shot back.

Fiske raised his eyebrow.

"The child that is mystical weapon…I will train her into obedient tool." He commented, "She'll serve me."

"You fucker!" Ron roared with fury and dashed at his opponent. He swung his fist at his face but Fiske just side stepped to the right. Ron passed him but before he managed to do anything Monty kicked him in the back sending him to eat dirt. Ron quickly got up spitting the ground that got into his mouth.

"That's it? I guess I won't even need Yono's power to finish you off." Monty said nonchalantly.

'I need to calm down…' Ron took a deep breath he couldn't let his anger get better of him. He needed to keep a clear mind. He again ran at his adversary but this time more cautiously. Ron tried to undercut him but Monkey Fist just jumped and tried to kick him in the face but he managed to avoid the blow.

Ron jumped at him again and engaged him into vicious hand to hand combat.

Fiske managed to hit him in the solar plexus knocking the air out of Ron's lungs but the young blonde endured and managed to punch his jaw with his right hook.

Monkey Fist stumbled backwards massaging his jaw.

"It's seems you got a bit better." He stated surprised.

"And you're still the same!" Ron gasped massaging his abused belly.

"Which is still words above you." Fiske mocked before jumping at him with a battle cry. Ron's eyes widen at the literal storm of blows the man unleashed on him.

'He wasn't that fast before!' Fiske punched him square in the jaw, 'Ugh or this strong?' The punch sent him flying.

Ron hit the ground painfully but immediately jumped back on his feet only to see Fiske surrounded by an orange glow.

"Can you feel it Stoppable?" Fiske spread his arms and inhaled deeply, "This power coursing through my veins?"

"Yeah…again you're fighting on borrowed powers instead of your own!" Ron spat.

"Says the imposter who robbed me of the powers of the monkey idols!" Fiske growled rushing at him, "I will finish you off you damn thief!" He swung his fist viciously at Ron. The latter brought both of his hands in front of his face trying to intercept the blow but he hadn't foreseen the power behind the punch.

Monkey Fist broke through Ron's block with ease. When his fist connected Ron was sent flying with terrific fore. He crashed painfully against schools wall then he limply fell to the ground.

"Is that all you've got Stoppable?' Monty laughed, "What a disappointment…I hope the Hana will prove a more capable challenge…if not then I will simply dispose of her." No sooner after he uttered those words Ron was on him.

Monkey Fist wasn't even able to blink when he was already in air thanks to the powerful kick he received in the chin. Before he even managed to realize what was happening he was punched in solar plexus. The force sent him flying just like Ron did a few seconds ago.

But thanks to the Yono's power he managed to quickly jump on his feet. When he looked at Ron for the first time he started to feel uncertain. Because he never saw anything like that on Ron's face.

Cold fury with blue cold flames was dancing around the blonde's once honey brown eyes.

"I will murder you for that!" Ron roared. Just in time for large explosion to shake the ground. Ron turned his head and saw the main school building being literally cut in two. Soon Yono's laugh echoed through the school grounds.

"I doubt it…" Monkey Fist said with a malicious grin….his eyes started to glow orange.

* * *

_Sensei, Kim, Shego, and Yori versus Yono and the monkey minions._

"Don't let his energy hit you, for it will turn you into stone!" Sensei warned as the Yono and other monkeys approached the group.

"Stone? Come on now you're really kidding me?" Kim said.

"He's a talking monkey in a purple Chinese suit that can fly!" Shego yelled, "I think turning people in stone is not that farfetched of an idea princess!" Before Kim managed to reply Yono's voice reached them.

"So what vermin's decides to challenge me the great YONO THE DESTROEYR?" Yono roared.

"Pretty big speech for a midget." Kim deadpanned.

"Yeah I guess he's compensation for something?" Shego added.

"I guess it's like you Americans say, that you hit the nail." Sensei said.

"I won't tolerate such disrespect!" Yono dashed at them, "You find the HANA!" He ordered the monkey minions. They ran to the school building to find the baby.

"I won't let you!" Yori jumped crossing their path and in that instant the battle between them emerged.

In the meantime Yono was shooting beams of orange energy at Sensei but the elderly man was holding it back with his own blue energy shield.

Shego and Kim as on cue dashed at him trying to flank him, Shego from left and Kim from right. Yono stopped shooting energy and engaged them into hand to hand combat while levitating. Both ladies punched and kicked but Yono was blocking almost effortlessly. Each of his limbs seemed to have life on acting almost independently form the others.

"Let's see how you deal with this!" Shego lit her hands and shot plasma at him face point-blank. Yono surprised by that move flied backwards, "Not so tough now eh?" She grinned but soon her smile fell from her face when she found herself being chocked by Yono who suddenly appeared in front of her.

"YOU!" He roared with a visible burn mark on his face…that to Shego's terror began to heal immediately, "How did you passed through my shield?" He tightened his hold making Shego release chocking sounds. No sooner she did that Sensei's foot connected with Yono's temple sending him flying.

"Are you alright Shego-san?" The old man asked helping her stand.

"Yeah, thanks for the help." She massaged her throat.

"Shego-san can you start shooting your plasma at Yono I want to confirm something?" He said. Shego nodded and started tossing her plasma at the foul monkey.

Yono avoided the blasts with ease he too wanted to confirm something. He shot a beam of his energy to meet Shego's plasma blast and to his surprise both of them disappeared.

'She can nullify my/his power!' Yono and Sensei reached the same conclusion.

'I need to deal with her quickly. Her abilities may prove…troublesome.' He floated into the sky and dropped down shattering the very earth. In addition he released a humongous beam of energy that cut the main building in two.

Everyone was pushed backwards by the sheer of force. Kim and Sensei being a cheerleader and master of ninja school respectively managed to keep balance. Shego while also being in a cheer squad before was less nimble. She roughly fell on her butt. It was just the thing that Yono wanted.

In split of a second he was onto her chocking her again. Shego's eyes widen.

"Let see how you handle this, child HAHAHA!" He laughed releasing his powers directly into her turning her into stone statue. Then he unceremoniously dropped her to the ground.

"Damn you!" Sensei yelled and used his monkey powers to push him back into Kim's direction. The young redhead jumped on him burring him under a flurry of blows.

Yono dodged and avoided every single one with an unimpressed looked on his face.

"You have some skills…" He trailed off with boredom.

"I know fourteen styles of Kung-fu…" She boasted delivering a kick to his face. Yono just raised his hand and blocked it.

"But you mastered none?" He punched her viciously in the face sending her flying backwards. Seconds after that Sensei jumped on him and punched him in the gut. Yono gritted his teeth and backhanded his roughly, "You are weak, old fool!" Yono spat and sent a kick to Sensei's face, but the old man caught his leg and tossed him away.

"I may be old but weak? Not yet." Sensei smirked. He inhaled deeply and gathered his power into his fist. Then with a speed that a man of his age shouldn't possess he ran at Yono.

The destroyer saw his move and also started to gather his powers in his fist. Now two powerful warriors dashed at each other.

The moment their fists collided, they were devoured by a vortex of orange and blue energy.

Kim gasped at the sheer of power they unleashed. She couldn't believe that that whole magic mumbo-jumbo was real.

When the vortex died down, she anxiously awaited for the smoke to dilute. When it did she gasped in horror.

Sensei was on knees supporting himself with his hands. He was bleeding from multiple cuts and his robe was ragged.

Yono was in similar state, his robe too was destroyed and he was wounded but unlike Sensei he was grinning. His wounds already started to heal.

"And this is the day that Yamanouchi fe….' He was interrupted when a powerful blast of plasma hit him from the side sending him flying. He gasped in pain as his furry skin burnt. He looked with an incredulous stare at an approaching Shego,"How is this possible!"

"I ain't done with you yet, bitch!" Shego growled, "Don't think that your crappy powers can defeat me!" But he could tell that she was spent. Getting out of stone was hard enough. She discovered that she was still conscious while being frozen. And the knowledge that her powers could nullify his helped a bit. She started pushing out every bit of plasma she had left and to her joy the stone started to crack.

Before Yono managed could reply a body passed them at incredible speeds and crashed into the wall, falling into the ground limply a few seconds later. Everyone gasped, but then turned to the approaching limping figure.

A malicious smile crept on Yono's face.

* * *

_Ron Stoppable versus Monkey Fist._

Both fighters were exchanging blows, blue and orange powers shot from their bodies clashing against each other. Both of them were brushed and bloodied and had their clothes ripped. But neither of them budged even an inch.

Ron punched Fiske in the jaw but at the same time received a kick to his ribcage. Both of them stumbled backwards gasping for air.

Ron looked at his tattered T-shirt, in one swift movement he ripped in off for it would get in his way. He looked up to his opponent and saw how beaten he was. Blood was all over his face and his black ninja shirt was ripped too.

But Ron knew that he wasn't in better state, his right eye was so swollen that he could barely see. Somehow along the way the battle turned into the battle of attrition. They skill seemed to be at similar level.

"Give up!" Fiske hissed, "You can't win!"

"Watch me!" Ron rushed at him and delivered a spin kick to his face. Fiske dodged under it and coughed aiming for his knee. Ron seeing through his move jumped forward, rolling on the ground. Fiske seeing the chance jumped while he was still on the ground with his back turned to him.

But Ron was waiting for that, as soon as he was in his reach he pushed his legs back slamming it into Fiske's belly pushing him backwards. His hands traveled to his stomach giving Ron the opening he needed. He jumped back on his feet and hit him at top of his head with both of his hand. Monkey lord fell flat on his face and stopped moving.

'It's over…' Ron's though wearily. He looked to the side and saw Yori fending off five ninja monkeys.

'Wait where are the other two?' He thought losing his focus. That cost dearly.

CRACK!

Ron looked down and saw Fiske hands on his knee that now looked strangely bent.

"GYAAAA!" Ron shouted in pain falling to the ground clutching his knee. Fiske stood dusting his robe.

"I won Stoppable…" Fiske said in his nonchalant manner, "Ok and looks like my prize is here." He stated as he saw two of his monkeys were carrying Hana to him. He took her into his arms, "So you're finally mine little Hana, I will teach you so much about monkey evil!"

"Get your fucking hands off her!" Ron roared. With a corner of his eyes he saw Yori dashing at Fiske but she was overpowered when the two remaining monkeys joined the rest. So now they were pinning her to the ground.

"Ahh I see that pest is still barking?" Monty acknowledge, "Don't worry I will deal with you swif..ouch!" He shouted when Hana which tried to wriggle out of his grasp and broke index finger of his left hand," YOU BITCH!" He roared and threw her to the ground roughly.

The baby hit the group painfully and started to sob loudly. He walked slowly to her shaking his head.

"Looks like you're no use to me after all!" He raised his right hand and straightened his fingers, "DIE!"

Inches from Hana's soft flesh a shadow suddenly befallen on her. Acting on instinct he jumped back and saw Ron standing in front of Hana holding….The Lotus Blade.

"If you think that it will help you then you're gravely mistaken!" Fiske yelled and raised his right hand to punch him when he realized that….he no longer had a right hand.

* * *

Ron's P.O.V

Time seemed to slow for me. I saw with terror how Hana's tiny body hit the ground. I felt my body trembled with rage.

KILL! KILL! KILL!

My mind was only set on one thing to end that bastard life at all costs. I tried to stand but my knee immediacy gave up.

Then Hana's cry reached my ears. I must stand. I must fight! I need to think! How I can defeat him!

Why the hell I hadn't brought any weapon with me...Wait I got it!

Using the last ounce of my powers I summoned it…The Lotus Blade, and suddenly I could feel a surge of power going through me.

"DIE!" I heard him roar.

'HOW DARE HE! THAT MOTHERFUCKING SON OF A BITCH!'

My vision went red.

On a second I was upon his severing his right hand so fast that he hadn't even noticed.

"If you think that it will help you then you're gravely mistaken!" I saw him extend his handless limb. I loved the look of shock on his face. The terror on his face made me feel like I was high!

"AAAHHHHAAA!" His scream was like a heavenly choirs to me…Hahahaha…

Why the hell am I laughing?

And why I can't stop?!

HAHAHA!

End of Ron's P.O.V

* * *

Ron rushed at Fiske and frontally kicked him the chest. Thanks to his enchanted strength Monkey Fist was sent flying across the yard to where the rest was fighting. But before Ron rushed there he turned back and looked at the monkeys holding Yori. The lesser creatures started to slowly back off her only to run in panic a second later as Ron furrowed his eyebrows.

"Yori!" He breached, "Take care of Hana I have some unwished business to do hehe." He started to walk towards the other side of the yard visibly limping.

Yori ran to check on Hana on any serious damage. She was scared but not because of Hana's condition but because of Ron.

His face was twisted into a sick grin and his gentle blue energy had turned…crimson.

* * *

Thunder illuminated the sky once again. Dread crept on the hearts of the defenders of Yamauchi when they saw the approaching figure.

Bloody and beaten Ron was approaching them. Yet that wasn't what frightened them. The sick bloodied smile on his face, crimson glow in his eyes, and the sword stained with blood that was a sight to fear. And his mad laugh echoing through the courtyard didn't help either.

' Oh no!' Shego felt fear clutch her heart, "Not now!'

"RON! Are you alright?!" Kim yelled running to his side yet she was wary. Something was definitely wrong with him.

"More than ever Kimmie now move I need to finish him off hehe…" He chuckled and walked to Fiske's body.

"Finish him off? What are you talking about Ron?" Kim gasped, 'He couldn't' mean!' Ron just brushed her off and walked towards Fiske. He looked at Yono but he was just grinning with malice.

"Do it then you will defeat me…" He said

Ron mirrored his grin.

"Will do hehehe!" He laughed darkly.

"Stoppable-san don't listen to him!" Sensei chocked, "His evil energy is corrupting yours! Fight back!"

"Silence!" Yono ordered, kicking him in the face.

"Ron stop it!" Kim yelled, "You can't kill him!" She ran past him and stood in his way.

"Yeah Stoppable you're not a murderer!" Shego stood by Kim's side.

Ron just looked at them with cold red eyes. The sight froze their hearts.

"Looks like Ms. Perfect and the Sidekick need to learn their places hehehe?" Faster than a person with a broken knee should move Ron ran at them, turning the Lotus Blade into a bow-staff.

Kim and Shego took their stances. But they were caught off guard when the staff suddenly expanded. Kim got hit in the temple and was knocked out. Shego was distracted by it and got punched in the gut. She fell to the ground clutching her stomach.

"There be a good sidekick and lay down…I don't want to hurt you." He said somewhat softer. He turned the staff back to the blade and walked over to the Fiske prone body, "And now I'll do what I should have done years ago." The blond raised the blade and with a whizzing sound dropped it on him…only for the blade be hit by plasma and hot out of his hand.

He turned his head to see Shego's. His face twisted in fury. She swallowed hard when she saw that. He started to walk to her.

'That was my last shot…' She thought kneeling before Ron. He grabbed her by the hem of her suit and roughly lifted her.

"I thought I just told you to lie down?" He raised his open palm ready to slap her, "I think little lesson should be an order haha!"

"Ron…please don't!" Shego pleaded, "It's not like…"

SLAP!

Shego head shot to the right. Her cheek stung and she felt tears gather into her eyes, "Ro–"

SLAP!

Her head shot to the left. Tears actually slide down her cheeks.

"Ron, please…" She saw that he was about to slap her again, "You promised to be my friend." She whispered.

Ron's hand stopped inches from her cheek, his eyes widen just like he woke up from a bad dream,"Is that how you treat friends? Or was all that talk was just empty words?" She sobbed quietly, "Was that all lie?" Her voice waved.

"I-I…" He stammered his powers were starting to fight inside him, trying to shift the balance from either darkness to light.

"KILL HER!" Yono roared, "Don't hesitate!"

"Don't betray my trust." She chocked looking at him with teary eyes. Ron couldn't help but stare into her wet emerald eyes. He saw deep sadness inside them, the sadness of woman that was abandoned by all that she loved, "I know you're there Ron so please…stop it… don't do this to me." She begged. Ron hands started so shake violently, he let her go and grabbed his head.

"Ron…" Kim trailed. She regained consciousness just to hear the few last words, "You're a hero! Don't listen to that monster!"

"I…I…" Ron felt like his head was about to explode. He fell to his knees. The pain was excruciating.

"Brother!" He heard a soft whimper. He turned to the side and saw Yori and Hana in her arms. "Don't…go!" She slurred with a tearful face.

Stoppable gritted his teeth the energy was pulsing, almost ripping his body from the inside.

"ARRHGGHH!" Ron roared in pain and finally fell to the ground, the red energy gone.

Yono was looking at this with disappointment. He just missed a chance to corrupt the Chosen one. He turned to Monkey fist and looked at him with disgust.

"I gave you all power you needed and you still lost, you're not worthy of walking on the path of Yono!" He spat at him, "You on the other hand…" Ron lifted his head looking at him, "You have great potential boy, if you ever seek power you will find it on the path of Yono!" The monkey laughed and started to disappear, "Until we met again kid…" Every could of swore that they saw an apparition of a tall, muscular man behind Yono for few seconds before he disappeared.

The sky started to clear showing the moon and stars. The school was devastated, all buildings were in ruin, and ground held deep gashes...but those were just buildings the battle was won and none of the defenders lost their lives.

The monkey minions suddenly jumped out of nowhere and too the body of their master to safety. No one had the strength to stop them.

Everyone let out the breath they were holding. The catastrophe had been avoided.

Ron felt throbbing pain in his skull feeling his consciousness slipping away. But he had one more thing to do. He lifted his head just so he could look at Shego. The green vixen noticed that he was looking at her and couldn't even describe how relieved she had felt when she saw his gentle chocolate brown eyes instead of furious crimson ones. The eyes that was now full of grief.

"Shego…" He chocked his voice hoarse from pain, "Forgive…me…" His head dropped to the ground as he fell unconscious. Shego looked at him with her mouth agape. She felt a literal storm of emotions inside, fear, anxiousness, a bit of anger, and finally some happiness. The last one shocked her to the core.

She was still freaked out by the brief return of Zorpox and pissed off at him for slapping her and making her tear out in front of her nemesis, but she was also happy that he genuinely regretted his actions. Also she felt a blush crept on her face. She was the one getting an apology for hitting her instead of Kim who he struck too.

'Maybe all he said was true after all?' She mussed and for first time in a long while she dared to feel…hope.

Kim noticed the interaction between the two of them that played and it pissed her off to no ends.

'And what the hell was that trust she was talking about!' Kim seethed, 'And why he's apologizing to her! I was hit too!' She felt rage overtook her. She knew that Shego must have done something to him, there's no way that he could feel regret for hitting her. She deiced that she will get to the bottom of it tomorrow after they rested.

* * *

_The Next Day_

The sound of hammers and saws filled the school yard as the school was being repaired. The students and other master were shocked when they saw the condition of the school was in. But nevertheless they were happy that there were no casualties on their side.

Currently the defenders were resting in a large tent set up in the middle of the yard. All of them were bandaged like a mummies and Ron was still unconscious.

But the atmosphere was tense, mostly because of Shego and Kim glaring at each other from the opposite sides of Ron's bed.

"You know you can go already you're not needed here anymore." Kim said with distaste.

"Hmmm, I think I'll stay after all I need to speak with Ronnie, privately." Shego smirked.

"Like he would ever want to speak with you!" The auburn girl spat.

"A few nights ago speaking wasn't all we did." Shego licked her lips. Kim's eyes widen and her face went red…as well as Yori's, He was so rough, but sweet nevertheless."

"Lair!" Kim yelled, "As would anyone would like to sleep with such freak as you!"Kim spat. Shego's face darkened and her face lit up.

"Then maybe I should fix your face a bit?" The raven beauty threatened, "Then we will see how many guys would sleep with you!" She growled.

"Bring it Kermit!" Kim stood with a grunt.

"I think that this is enough." Sensei said calmly but they could clearly hear order in his voice, "None of you are in the shape to fight."

"Hmph!" They crossed their arms and turned their heads so didn't have to look at each other.

Sensei sighed, if those two could only put their grudges aside and work together…

"Now that you all calmed down I need to speak with you." That attracted their attention, "Both of you have huge untapped powers." He rubbed his bread.

"What do you mean?" Kim asked.

"Haven't you noticed that you can go toe to toe with enchanted humans like Shego-san or machines created by your enemies? Or that you're stronger that a person of your build should be? Or even that your wounds heal faster than normal?" Sensei said.

"Well I…" Kim started.

"And you Shego-san aside from sharing all those traits with Possible-san you can additionally toss plasma and your powers somehow nullify MMP which is a feat all itself." He examined her carefully, "Yet neither of you can use it to your fullest potential."

"Hey I have perfect control over my plasma!" Shego defended.

"Then can you shot it out of your feet? Or surround your body with it?" Shego fell silent at that, "I see you understand then, I'm offering both of you training here at Yamanouchi."

'You can't be serious Sensei! She's a criminal! She's evil!" Kim yelled.

"Are the laws set by men the determinants of whether someone is good or evil?" The old man asked.

"YES!" Kim yelled, "If you break the law you are evil!"

"Then I guess the Nazi's weren't evil then since none of them broke the law in their country, and the extermination of Stoppable-san compatriots in the German concentration camps in Poland wasn't evil then?" He stated.

"But it was a madman that set those laws!" Kim exclaimed.

"But they were laws nevertheless, Possible-san you see now that whether you live by or break laws doesn't necessarily mean that you're evil." Sensei said in a sage tone, "Shego-san might be a thief but she never took a life of another…because deep down she's good like all of us."

"Now you sound like my damn brother!" Shego growled, "I chose evil!"

"No my child, you merely lost your way." He said gently making her gasp, "If you were truly evil you would never had come to aid us or even worry for Stoppable-san wellbeing."

"Yeah about that what the hell do you want with Ron anyways? And how the hell does he have your number!" Kim growled.

Before Shego manage to reply Ron groaned. He slowly opened his eyes. His whole body ached and stung specially at his skull and knee.

"Where am I?" He chocked his was throat dry. His vision was still blurry.

"You're safe Stoppable-san the battle was victorious." Sensei said with a warm smile.

"RON!" Kim, Yori, and Hana shouted. All almost jumping at him.

"Whoa, take it ease I'm still injured!" He smiled. He was so glad that everyone was ok. Within the corner of his eyes he noticed Shego sitting next to this bed with almost an invisible smile on her face.

A wave of guilt and shame washed over him because of what he did yesterday.

The green vixen noticed that and her smile widen a bit reassuring him that she wasn't angry at him. He couldn't even describe how happy he was when he saw that but he was still feeling guilty and wanted to apologize properly.

"How do you feel Ron?" Kim asked gently.

"Like I was just stomped by the elephant…everything hurts." He said with a weak smile.

"Do you remember what happened yesterday?" Sensei asked.

The smile fell from Ron's face.

"Yes…all of it…" He cringed, "What in the world happened to me?"

"Yono's dark powers corrupted your heart for a moment." Sensei said, "When Monkey Fist hurt your sister your rage overtook your heart and Yono used it to drag you into the darkness what have you felt since then?"

"Fury…desires to end his life…to maim him before that…" The blond felt bile rise in his throat, "And then to torment him after that… and that disgusting darkness."

"Remember that well young Stoppable-san for that is the path of those who seek power at cost, the path of Yono." Sensei said gravely, "You must know that there needs to be balance in one's life, the darkness and the light must be equal in one's soul." Kim furrowed her eyebrows at that statement. Why the hell would Ron need darkness? The light should be enough.

"I understand Sensei." Ron nodded.

"One more think Stoppable-san I saw that you managed to summon The Lotus blade" He said with a smile.

"Yes?" Ron said not understanding why sensei was happy.

"Only those with a pure heart can summon it…I'm happy to see that your heart was pure even when it was drowning in darkness." A heavy silence fell after his words.

"Well since that's done I'm off then." Shego stood with a little bit of pain.

"Wait, I want to speak with you!" Ron said lifting himself up.

"Ron, why do you want to speak with her?" Kim asked angry about that, "She's our enemy!"

"My reasons are mine to know Kim." Ron said, "Now can you leave? I want to speak with her privately."

"But!" She couldn't finish because Yori grabbed her by the shoulder and gently shook her head. Kim left with a grumble as she left the tent with the rest of the occupants leaving Shego and Ron alone.

For a few seconds silence starched between them, Ron decided that he needed to speak up first.

"Sheila…I'm so sorry for what I have done." He said sincerely with guilt written all over his face, "I'm sorry that I made you cry."

"Don't beat yourself over it, you were not in right state of your mind." She replied.

"But that doesn't make me feel any better…I could control my actions after all." Ron muttered.

"Yeah just like a junkie can when he's high." She mocked playfully, "And before you start to bitch around that it's not an excuse know that I don't hold you responsible for that…but if you're so set on amending your mistakes then how about fulfilling our part of the deal? As far as I'm concerned you owe me six meals." She smirked.

"Make it double then." Ron smiled, "You don't even know how happy I am that you are not angry at me."

"And I'm happy that you're not a cackling psychopath with a dangerous sword." She deadpanned. Ron rubbed his neck sheepishly; "Ok I'm off then, I need to check if Dr.D got out." She stood with a grunt.

"Oh and Sheila…" Ron said with a wide warm smile, "Thank you for helping us."

Shego felt a blush crept on her face. The warmth of his smile made her heart feel lighter. She couldn't help but smile slightly.

Ron on the other hand could witness her cute green blush. Adding the small smile and the fact that her emerald eyes lit a bit, Shego now looked really charming.

'That permanent scowl on her face really takes much from her beauty.' He thought but he stayed quiet. He knew that if he pointed that he would lose her smile and that was something he really didn't want.

"No problem." She replied, "See ya Ron."

"See ya Sheila." The blond replied and closed his eyes drifting off into sleeping.

* * *

_Outside_

"What's taking them so damn long!" Kim growled feeling impatient.

"Sensei I think that Possible-san fear is justified." Yori said.

"I believe that he's in no danger." Sensei encouraged with slight amusement. It was obvious that both girls felt threatened by the other woman presence.

Finally Shego walked out of the tent and noticed him. With visible effort she stretched and winked at them grinning at Kim and to her surprise Yori's furious expressions. Without any more words she walked to her hovercraft that was luckily parked outside the school grounds.

"Shego-san?" Sensei stopped her, "Please think upon our offer."

"I will…" With that she left.

"Grrr that damn…" Kim seethed, "I need to speak seriously to Ron about who he's associating with!"

"You will do it Possible-san but later now let Stoppable-san rest." Sensei added, "You too Yori."

* * *

_Later_

After Ron woke up he realized how hungry he was. Luckily someone though about it and he had found a full plate of various Japanese delicates. After he devoured it Yori came to him thanking him for all he had done and warning him about staying within bad company. He guessed that she had meant Shego.

Kim strangely remained quiet saying that they will speak on the jet that will arrive soon.

After effusive thanks from everyone, Kim, Ron, and Hana were sent down the mountain and of course Sensei sent two of his men to aid Ron.

After they walked down they waited for the jet. But usually in those situations they chattered but now silence stretched between them. Kim now had this pissed off aura around her and was glancing at him every few minutes.

Ron sighed.

"If you want to say something then say." He asked.

"I want to ask what was _she_ doing here in first place and why you had her number?" She asked almost growling.

"Like I said I called her as back up and as for her number she gave it to me." Ron answered.

"And why would she give you her number, it's not like you're friends." Kim stated.

"Actually we are." Ron said calmly awakening a storm.

"WHAT!? How and when the hell did this happen?" She screeched.

"As of how I would rather not speak about it, for when I guess…about two months ago, maybe a bit longer." He thought.

"What do you mean that you won't speak about it?" Kim asked, Ron almost never withhold information from her.

"I mean what I said it's private." He replied more firmly.

"So you slept with her!" She accused pointing finger at him.

"What!? How did you deduct that?" He spluttered surprised.

"She told me!" Kim yelled.

"She was just pulling your chain!" Ron replied, "I never slept with her!"

"So why did she come when you called, she's not the type for free favors?" Kim asked.

"Well I won the bet we had and she owed me one." Ron said.

"What bet?" Kim narrowed her eyes. She really didn't like that Ron was meeting her so often.

"We had a race and I won." Ron pushed his chest proudly.

"I don't want you to meet her anymore from this point" Kim stated coldly.

"I believe that who I'm meeting with is none of your business," Ron replied.

"Can't you understand that I'm worried about you? She's a bad influence on you; look what happened at the temple you went Zorpox again!" She shouted.

"That was because of Yono not her!" Ron shouted back, "I know of your rivalry but accusing her of all evil in the world in just plain stupid!"

"She's a criminal and an evil person regardless of what Sensei thinks! She abandoned her team because of her lust to destroy and she even admitted it!" Kim huffed.

"And maybe something pushed her to do it! Have you forgotten what Hego told us! Maybe her so called lust for destruction wasn't all that! I still think that he's not telling us everything!" Ron yelled back, "I think that we should also listen to her side of the story."

"Why so? Why should you care about her?" Kim asked.

"I care about all of my friends! And you didn't seem to have problems with her when she was brainwashed?" Ron shot back making her gasp, "To the point that you called her your older sister!"

"But the key word- brainwashed! Then she was bearable! But her usual self is nothing like that!" Kim growled, "I want to meet her parents one day and throw all that stuff in their face! They completely failed at raising her!"

"You're right because they stopped doing that thirteen years ago." Ron said in a quiet tone, "They died when the comet hit their house, she was around twelve then."

"What?" Kim mouth hung agape. She didn't know that.

"It's common knowledge, I found it when I read about the origins of team Go, luckily for them Hego was eighteen then and was appointed as legal guardian so they weren't sent to orphanage…her life was really hard and I guess at some point she just broke."

"…I didn't know…." Kim felt really bad now.

"And if she had some true friend then, maybe he or she could've helped her out then….that's why I want to help her and maybe I will pull her out of her crime life." Ron smiled.

"She's too far gone, she has a track record a mile long in GJ, she won't ever have normal life and I think your making mistake by being involved with her." Kim stated.

"Regardless of what you think I won't abandon her." Ron said calmly.

"You will regret it in the end, she will backstab you." Kim sighed irritated.

"Maybe but then you will just save me and then beat me for being stupid that's what friends are for?" He smiled at her.

Kim felt blush crept on her face.

"Right Ron that's what friends are for."

* * *

Ok guys that's it for now, the story will be on hitaus to the 20th September. I will be extremly busy then, so don't think that I gave up on this

And for those disappoited with lack of Yono vs Ron think what chance he would have against him even with Lotous Blade...

**Review&Review**

* * *

**Hyloch-** thanks

**ProgKiller-** glad to hear it

**Zanthraxone- **thanksand I hope it satisfied your need for badass Ron

**Newboyx3**- I know I had the same feelings. I hope you liked that duel.

**Granholm:** Thanks and yes I do plan on doing that.

Thanks-

**qjs83:** yeah I like that motive too.

**UnknownDescent: **Never threaten little sistersfor big brothers will came to kick your asses.

**final-zangetsu:** have that answered your question?

**GammaBlast: **She'd better hurry Ron is starting to be an limited commodity.

**Coldblue:** thanks for the review again you gave me much to think of as for your question 1 I think I you know the answer and two…I'll think about it.

**CajunBear73: **Exactly.

**Cerberus13: **Yeah that sum it up, and the Hercules reference…genius.

**Exalted Demi-Soul:** I hope you liked it.

**xXDeidara-chanXx X2: **I totally agree. And thanks

**insaniac34:** I wanted him to say what he said to know that she only looks good when she's showing her real face.

**Tim-** thanks

**RunnerX:** Ups my bad.

**Seraphim Beelzebub: **Yeah it's time for sidekick to shine.

**RKF22: **I hope you liked how I solved that

**EinIII:….**define devastating

**120489:** Sorry for keeping you waiting for so long.

**Ghost131:**Indeed and sadly we will have to wait for F4 for some time

**Tronop04: **thanks


End file.
